There Goes My Life
by STANathanXOox
Summary: Tony and Ziva are dating, but what happens when a tiny surprise comes into their life, will Ziva decide to stay or will she leave him.
1. Chapter 1

I hadn't been in a romantic relationship in more than six months and just as things start clearing up with Ziva and we start to hang out more often outside of work; I find one of my more frequent one night stands on my door step. At the time we saw each other maybe twice or three times in a fortnight just to quench the yearning of sex. It was meaningless and I didn't have to tell her why I couldn't stay the whole night or why I'd get random phone calls, she got them too. It was about two years ago however when I decided for myself that I wasn't going to be that type of a man anymore and she said that she was moving on too. So I never saw her again, now here she is standing in front of my door with a sleeping little girl in her arms clenching around her neck, as soon as I saw her I tried to get her to come in but she just shook her head saying rather breathlessly that she didn't have time and that she was never coming back. She handed me her little girl and she ran from my apartment, from the building and from my life one last time. I looked at the young girl and stood in shock rooted to the spot, she had my hazel green eyes, my dark brown hair which was rather curly and quite long for a 11 month old, she was rather skinny and average height for a child this age. This was my daughter and I had no idea what to call her or even what stage of growth she was. Ziva who had been in the shower after a rather gruesome fight walked out in the change of sweatpants and t-shirt that she had left in my apartment for occassions such as that. She walked out and then saw me still standing by the door. After a couple of minutes she made her way to my side questioning from behind me  
"Tony is everything alright?" I made no move to turn towards her, hell I was having a war in my head.  
"Tony is everything al-" but she had made her way to my side and saw the sleeping girl who i hadn't realsied I had been holding out like she had done something bad.  
"I am not sure if alright is the right word" I whispered.

After a couple of mintues silence the young girl in my arms was starting to fuss and wake so I tried not to over react and made my way further into my apartment bringing the frozen Ninja assassin with me.  
"Ziva, you've known me long enough to know that up until two years ago I was still a man who went out on many one night stands. There was this one that I saw every couple of days until we both decided we needed to grow up and stop it. Since then I haven't seen or heard from her until just before whilst you were in the shower. She arrived and left without so much as an apology for not letting me know that this girl is my daughter or even her name I have no idea what to do Zi, but I'm not going to leave her like her mother or my father left me. I'm going to give her everything" I told her, she looked at me and smiled reassuring me that if I needed anything then she would be here to help.  
"I understand Tony and I want to help in whatever way I can" she said putting her hand on the now slightly squirming girl in my arms before getting up and trying to find an answer to the questions that we both had.  
"I found something" she hollered from the doorway grabbing at the note on the floor.  
"It says I know this may come as a bit of a surprise for you Tony. But I can't look after her anymore, what I've gotten myself into is too dangerous for our little girl but what I said when I left you with her is still true, even if I get out of this mess I will never come back for her. She needs you now Tony more now than ever. Meet your daughter Skylah Jamie DiNozzo. I love her Tony and that is why I gave her up. Treasure her like a gift and love her with your life she is something special Tony. Yours true Meg."  
"My little girl, oh Sky" I whispered stroking the top of her hair and hugging her closely. That is when the crying started and I knew exactly what she wanted as I was rather hungry too. So I went in search of something that wasn't hard to mash up for her as she only had one or two teeth it meant she couldn't chew very many hard things.

I hoped that Ziva was truly on board with this, but now that she was here with me, helping me and suppourting me through this for the long run. I knew that I hadn't exactly been around any children before, or looking after them for long periods of time. This time however it was my own child that I was looking after and I didn't have her mother or anyone to help me with the things that she liked and the things that she didn't understand. How was I going to do this.  
"Zi; will you help me?" I asked as I left the lounge and held the little girl close.  
"What do you mean?" she asked unsure  
"I mean will you help me with my daughter, will you be here to help me through this everything, I need you Zi. I need you so much" I said to her, letting all the emotion run through my voice and trying to get her to see how freaked I really was because of this, having a child to look after was a huge responsibility.  
"I promise to be here for you Anthony, through thick and thin my love we are forever and if having you means having Skylah as well, then I'm on board a hundred and fifty percent" she told me holding my hand for emphasis.  
"I love you Zi" I told her kissing her lips. She wasn't going anywhere and that was such a huge relief. I was glad that she was just as committed to our nine month relationship as I was.

_If you want more chapters, I will need the motivation to write so please review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed that Sky hadn't started talking yet, she was more mobile than she was expressive, though it was pretty easy to understand her whines and which one was signal for what. She had a little cry that only increased when she wanted food, she screamed bloody murder when she pooped in her nappy, though that was fully understandable nobody liked sitting in their own poo. She squirmed and made little squawking noises when she wanted attention and she yawned and rubbed her eyes a lot when she was tired. And I was getting this from everything that she had done in the last hour. Ziva had gone to bath Sky whilst I thought through a list of everything that we would need when we went shopping tomorrow. When she was done she called me into the room and had me help her set up a secure area on our bed that would surfice as a bed for her tonight. So I hurriedly changed and got into bed beside my daughter as Ziva climbed in the other side. I kissed Sky's head and whispered goodnight as she dosed off.

The following morning I woke to Sky's cries of hunger, for a child who was only 11 months she was already sleeping blissfully through the night. I hurriedly jumped up and grabbed her trying not to wake Ziva, and took her out to the lounge where I placed her on the floor with the two toys that Ziva had brought whilst on a quick shop once we realised that we had none of the things that we would need to look after a child. I went into the bathroom and found the nappies and the old towel that we were temporarily using as a changing mat. I placed her on it and undid the onesie that she was in and held my breath as I cleaned her bottom. I left her on the floor and thanked god that my kitchen had doors that could be pushed back to open up into the lounge and dining room. I made my way into the kitchen and started preparing all our breakfasts and was glad when Ziva came out of the bedroom before I had to call her out of bed.  
"Morning love" I said kissing her on the lips as she hugged me side ways.  
"Morning" she said leaning back as we heard the delighted squeal coming from the lounge, I looked up and saw that Sky had moved about four steps closer towards us and was on her bottom, I beamed and moved towards her, Ziva who was watching us proudly stayed in the kitchen however to keep an eye on the last of the food that was cooking.  
"Skylah, can you come to daddy?" I asked her standing about six steps away from where she was, stretching out my arms and smiling at her. A little reluctantly she got up on her shaky legs and walked towards me, making it five out of the six steps before she lost her balance and fell into my arms. The happy squeal coming from her made me beam proudly and I picked her up in my arms and showered her face with kissess as she giggled in her little voice.  
"You are so clever my baby girl" I said as I put her back on the floor, sitting her in the pillows that we had set up for her the night before.

I sat on the floor next to her and fed her whilst Ziva ate, once Sky had finished I burped her and then gave her the bottle that I had prepared and realised how much of a guts my little girl was. Ziva had finished and made her way into the bathroom to shower and change before we headed out. I changed and then quickly guzzled down my breakfast, before storing the left overs in the fridge. When Ziva reappeared in the lounge I had managed to get Sky to walk a further distance at least twice, and I was happily cooing at her. I looked up and saw an different expression on Ziva's face, one that I hadn't seen before.  
"What?" I asked as I picked Sky up, carrying her in my arms as we didn't have anything to carry her in yet.  
"Fatherhood looks good on you, your such a loving father. Its like she already has you wrapped around her little finger and you haven't even known her for 24 hours yet" she explained  
"She's my daughter Zi, I love her so much already" I told her, she beamed at me and whispered  
"I love you my little hairy butt" I smiled at her again before pecking her on the lips, before wrapping my arms around her waist and walking down to the car.

Our plan was to take both her car and mine, as we were going to be doing a lot of shopping today, and for once I was glad for the in built child seat that had come with the car. Though she was not legally old enough to sit in it she didn't seem to mind, and she would only be in it for the ride to the baby store. We arrived at the store, Ziva having arrived a good ten minutes before us. She smiled warmly at me and then grabbed Sky out of her seat, I smiled with pride and love as she held my little girl. This time when he looked at me it was her turn to ask me why I was smiling like a crazy man.  
"What?" she asked  
"This, looks so good on you. I wish that she was ours Zi, she would be more than perfect and adorably cute, not that Sky isn't I just mean that she's not yours by birth and I need to shut up" I blabbed, she patted my check and reassured me  
"Its alright Tony, she is amazing but our child will be adorably more so. She'll be the two of us, created out of pure love and devotion not from a one night stand" she said kissing me gently before taking a hold of one of my hands as we made our way across the car park and into the store. The way she said our child meant that it was something that she was definitely thinking about.

Entering the baby store, Ziva made her way to the trolleys and dragged me along as well, putting, Sky in the trolley that I had grabbed and placing her purse in the one that she was pushing. The first thing we did was look at bedroom kits, the ones that came with a crib, dressing table and changing station. We picked a wooden set that looked amazing, we called over a shop assitant and asked if we could have one of the box sets waiting for us at the checkout, and the shop assitant made her way off after smiling at Sky. We next found a matress that would go in the crib and bedding for the bed. The sheets were mainly all different shades of purple, thanks to me asking Sky her opininion on the different colours. Next came the baby supplies for the changing station and more bottles for us to use, one of those heating units and a set of baby monitors. My favourite part was finidng little outfits for her to wear, Ziva would pick something out in pink, purple or white and I would gush over it in such a way that Ziva's eyes gleamed with pride when we were done. We actually hadn't brought that many of the clothes from the baby store when we decided that we were going to a clothing store to get more. By the time Ziva and I made it to the stroller, high chair and car seat section Sky had fallen asleep in the trolley and I smiled as I looked down at her. We picked out a stroller that meant the she was facing outwards, we also grabbed covers for the stroller. It was with a smile that Ziva choose the high chair that was covered in pretty pink flowers, I smiled at her as she gushed about how lovely it was. I chose a purple car seat and then we made our way to the front of the store to pay for the items in the trolley, and I was thankful that we had taken both cars. It took us ten minutes to get the new car seat out of its box and figure out how to fasten it into the back seat of my car.

Ziva had already packed the baby bag, whilst I was finsihing with putting the bags of stuff into the back of her car. Sky was still fast asleep when we finally left the baby store and decided we were going clothes shopping before we got lunch, then we were going for our fortnightly grocery shop before heading home so we could assemble the baby room before we put her down for the night.  
"I think we will need to tell everyone before we head back to work" Ziva said over the table at lunch time.  
"Zi we still have three weeks of holiday time that we have to get rid off. Before Vance kicks us out, we've got time" I told her  
"I know Tony, I know we've got time, but don't you want to celebrate her birthday. Make her feel special even if she doesn't remember it. Gibbs will kill us both if we don't tell him and so will Abby, McGee will be confused and look at us strangely. I want them to know about her Tony, they can help us with her" she tried to make me understand were she was coming from, and truthfully I did, I just was unsure of how to tell them all that I had an almost one year old daughter that I had no idea about until last night.  
"I know Zi. I'm just scared" I told her  
"I am too Tony but I think it will be for the best" she said trying her hardest to reassure me.  
"Zi, why don't we ask them over tomorrow. Explain it to them whilst she's down for her nap after lunch and tell them the truth" I suggested  
"Sounds like a good idea Tony" she smiled, squeezing my hand under the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, I've been ill and also had school, i've got like five internals due by Friday. totally starting to stress, as well as that I've got work experience on a Wednesday and shows for the next two weekends, so I'll try posting when I can. Thank you so much to the followers, favorites, and reviews, keep them coming, what do you want to see happen and I'll try make it happen. Thank you!**

When we finally made it home after shopping it was with relief that we placed her down on the pillows that she had been sitting in for her meals whilst I set up her play pen and got her new activity walker set up. As soon as she was in the pen she was sitting up by herself and had found something to suck on whilst she hit the new toys. I made my way into the spare bedroom that we were transferring into her room and started setting up the crib whilst Ziva set up the changing station. By the time she had stocked the changing station with the nappies and powder, baby wipes and stuff I had finished the crib and was now onto filling the draws with her new clothes. Ziva decided that Sky needed a change and asked for me to pick her out some of her new pjs, and told me that she was going to give her a bath before we gave her her dinner and put her to bed. Once Ziva had the change of clothes ad had made her way into the bathroom with Sky I continued unpacking the many bags before going out to the kitchen and setting up the high chair. Once it was put together I made my way to the cupboard and started packing away the groceries and placed the formula bottles that had been put in the baby bag into the fridge for future use.

Once we were feed we let Sky play for half an hour before she was rubbing her eyes every couple of minutes. Ziva picked her up and gave her a hug and kiss goodnight before she passed her off to me and I walked with her into the bedroom and hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Placing her into the bed I watched as her eyelids began to drop until she was snoring lightly in her sleep. Grabbing one of the baby monitors off of the hook I took it back out with me into the lounge were I found Ziva putting the left overs in the fridge. She came over and sat in my arms once she was done and rested her head against my chest as we watched tv. It was after ten minutes that she said  
"Phone the others, we need to be organised about what time they are coming over" sighing heavily I dialled the all to familiar number of our boss. On the second ring he answered with a quick  
"This better be good DiNozzo"  
"Uh, boss are you free tomorrow afternoon by any chance. Zi and I have something we need to talk to you about" I said  
"You better not have gotten her pregnant before marriage Anthony" he scolded  
"No thats not it sir " I sighed he may as well know, he would jump to the wrong conclusions and it wouldn't be fair to anyone.  
"Then what is it Anthony?" he asked using my full name again. So I spent the next twenty minutes telling Gibbs about Sky and her mother and how I'd ended up with her. It wasn't pleasant and eventually he reluctantly agreed to meet her.

Abby was a little easier to talk to, insisting that I just tell her over the phone but after telling her that if I did that then she'd ruin her surprise, she agreed and said she would be there tomorrow afternoon. McGee was the easiest of them all and said that he would even be there early as he wanted to know what the surprise was, mention the word surprise to Timmy and you would think he was a five year old at christmas. Ziva even convinced me to call Ducky and Palmer and see if they wanted to come along as well, if we were telling part of our team might as well tell all of them, Palmer agreed as long as Breena could come along as well and Ducky said that he would be there with bells on. So we had all of our team coming and by the time we got back to work Director Vance would've found out about Sky through someone.

It was with a loud cry that I woke the following morning, I got up and took the baby monitor with me turning it down and placing it back on the charger next to the monitor in Sky's room. I grabbed her out of the crib and placed her down on the changing table and changed her diaper before dressing her in the little jeans we had brought for her and one of the purple t-shirts Ziva had chosen, it was covered with butterflies. I brushed her little ringlets back into a pony tail at the top of her head and then carried her out to the kitchen placin her in the high chair whilst I prepared her breakfast and then fed her. Ziva made her way in just as I was washing the dishes and she smiled brightly at Sky who was now drinking from the bottle in her hands. It was filled with water, and she was guzzling it down like there was no tomorrow.  
"How about I get us some breakfast whilst you go and shower" she suggested.  
"Thanks Zi" I said kissing her as I made my way to the bathroom. It was with a quick escape that I made it to the bathroom as Ziva distracted Sky whilst I was gone, I hadn't been allowed out of her sight since yesterday morning, if she noticed I wasn't there she screamed the house down. So we were quickly getting used to things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews you guys are great, and the followers, twenty one so far. Amazing I didn't even think this story would go this far. Ok on with the story.**

By the time lunch was over and Sky had been put down for her afternoon nap, Ziva and I were waiting in the lounge whilst we tried to think of something for us to say to McGee and Abby. It was a little after one when there was a knock at the door, hesitantly I got up and answered the door and saw McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Breena and Gibbs bringing up the rear. I let them in and they all made themselves comfortable in the lounge, we'd hidden the play area from their view so we could tell them without having their eyes bulging at the sight of it. Ziva was in the kitchen bringing in all their favourite drinks. She handed them all out to them and then sat beside me as we waited for Gibbs to tell us to just get on with it before we rememebered that he already knew so he wouldn't have much of a shock in this announcement.  
"Tony has something he wishes to tell you, this going to be hard for him so don't make this any harder by not listening to what he has to say" Ziva said handing the spotlight to me.  
"We have called you here today because I need to tell you about something important. All of you know that up until a couple of years ago I was constantly going out one night stands and partying. That is until two years ago when Ziva made me realise that I couldn't keep on doing that to myself. There was one lady that I saw on a regular basis when I told her that I wouldn't see her anymore and we both decided that we needed to grow up and mature. I never saw her again until two days ago when she turned up at my doorstep. She had never been here before, but knew where I lived as I had made her promise that if anything had ever happened to her then she was to come see me" I told them taking a deep breath and feeling the squeeze of Ziva's hand as I hesitated. I turned to face her and her smile and nod of reassurance made me continue.  
"She turned up on my doorstep with an 11 month old little girl, with my features and I knew instantly that she was mine. Ziva was here and hadn't heard the door bell go, so when she walked out she got a surprise as well. We decided to tell you guys cause you are our family and we need you to know the truth behind this. I'm not happy about the face that this is what I did with my life, but I have a daughter now and there is no way that I am not looking after her with everything that I have, and Ziva has promised she will be here for the both of us. We've only known her for 48 hours and she has the two of us wrapped around her little fingers. I just wish that I had known her earlier than when I did" I told them. I looked around and saw all of my friends in shock. This was obviously not something they had expected to hear from me.

It was still quite five mintues later when the screatch and babble alerted me and Ziva that she was waking up, Ziva made to get up but I shook my head and got up from where I sat and quickly exited from the room. It gave me an excuse to leave the quite room that I had just abandoned.

**A/N: Right well I've listened to what you've said and I believe you will be happy with the upcoming chapters. Meg will return and we get to see Abby having lunch with the trio.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Sky, should I change your diaper and then get you into something a little more practical?" I asked her as she continued her babbling. So it was another ten minutes before I finally left the room with Sky in my arms as she babbled happily in my ear. Gibbs looked up at the noise and smiled sweetly at Sky, holding out his arms for her, I placed her in his lap and she continued her cute innocent ways. Abby was the first to recover and sat in front of Gibbs smiling happily at Sky as Sky looked around the room at all the people who hadn't been there when she'd gone to bed.  
"She is adorable, Tony" Abby said and I beamed with pride, she really was a little heartbreaker, and she had Gibbs and Abby wrapped around her little finger, within minutes so were McGee, Palmer, Breena and Ducky.

"Tony you make beautiful babies, she is stunning" Ducky said with a smile as he leaned over to get a better look at Sky.

"She really is gorgeous Tony" Breena said whilst Jimmy agreed.

"When are you going to adopt her?" McGee asked, smiling at Sky. The smiles fell from Ziva and my faces.

"McGee, I don't think they've even thought about that yet" Abby scolded.

"I know but its illegal and she's such a cutie, I don't want her to be on her own or put up for adoption or anything" McGee tried to explain.

"Its alright Abby, we hadn't really thought about it but I guess its something we need to look into doing" I said looking at Ziva, who looked at me and squeezed my hand.

Sky was now on the floor in the reassembled play pen as she was entertained by Abby, Ziva stared at me happily as we talked with our friends, all of whom had offered us their time if we ever needed it and we told them that it would be with great honour that they were to look after our little girl, Ziva had claimed her as her own since the beginning and so it felt good to call her our daughter. She really was going to be a godsend for the two of us, and I was thankful that since we'd been dating Ziva and I were working regular hours, that is when we were at work. Having Sky meant that we would have to be more careful and more respectful of each other. Ziva stood and asked if they all wanted to stay for dinner, everyone agreed to stay apart from Palmer, Breena and Ducky saying that they had an early start the following morning and that they would need to get lots of sleep before they left for work. Breena was a teacher at the local elementary school were she taught the little five year olds.

At the dinner table, Ziva sat on the other side of the high chair that constantly sat next to our chairs, McGee was on her other side, Abby sat next to me and Gibbs sat at the head of the table, I wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation going on as I helped feed Sky. She had developed a habit of not eating unless she got to try and feed herself, and who was I to judge if it got her to eat her food and helped her learn to do things by herself then I didn't mind. So all I had to do was keep a watchful eye on her whilst I ate my own meal. She hardly ever got any on her bib and for that I was thankful it meant that she was going to be well equipped with a spoon very soon, her food was mainly all mashed but she was becoming very good at handling bigger pieces of meat and little pieces of peas and corn. She was doing great and I couldn't believe how independant she was for an 11 month old baby, she was growing so fast and I'd missed so much, but at least I would be able to see her grow up and watch her as she blossomed into an amazing young lady. That was going to be my highlight. I was looking forward to the future with Sky, as long as I had my family on board then I would not mind at all.

"So what will you guys do when you have to go back to work?" Abby asked  
"I really don't know, I don't want to have to put her into a childcare centre, our hours are so unusual that we may not be able to make it on time. I was thinking that until she's a lot older we might just leave her down in autopsy with you or have a little area in the bullpen for her, that is of course if you will allow it Gibbs" I said  
"I don't mind what you do, and I know that if she's with us then we can all keep an eye on her" Gibbs said smiling at Sky.  
"I don't mind looking after her either whilst you guys are out in the field or are interrogating suspects" Abby said cheerily.  
"Well then its settled she will come into work with us" Ziva said smiling at me across the table as she reached down to retrieve the spoon that Sky had just chucked away.  
"Sky, no throwing your spoon, thats bad" I told her as she giggled.  
"Sky" I warned sternly and she grabbed the spoon off of Ziva and continued with her meal.  
"She's a good girl" McGee commented  
"Yea, she's usually even better, I think its because we have our attention constantly on her, or watching over her. She's never been around more people before" I told them. I hoped that she wouldn't change the way she was at the moment, she was such a well behaved girl all the time.

When they all left they all insisted that they hug her goodnight and Abby even insisted that we meet her for lunch the following day so that she could talk to the newest addition to our family.

"They all seem pretty taken with her"Ziva stated as I came into our room at the end of the day.  
"Oh yea, Gibbs seemed so enchanted by her that he was all smiles" I said  
"Yea well little kids make people soft, especially little girls, and if Sky can make Gibbs into a pile of mush then we have our own personal secret weapon" Ziva said with a wicked smile.  
"Zi" I said warningly but it didn't reach my eyes and she just laughed at me, I smiled and kissed her. I thought of something,  
"Zi we need to make it official, make it legal. We need to sign the adoption papers, we need to find Meg and get her to tell us what she can, get her birth records and get everything finialised, I need this, most of all Sky needs this" I said hugging her.  
"Are you willing to let me adopt her as my own? As my own daughter?" Ziva asked. I smiled warmly at her before kissing her rather passionately.  
"Zi; I don't want anything different, I want you to do whatever makes you happy. It would mean the world to me if this is really what you want to do. She loves you already and that means more than anything" I told her happily.  
"Ani Ohev Otach" she said before kissing me with all her might.  
"I love you too, Zi, with every part of my heart and soul" I replied and kissed her back, before peacefully drifting off with her wrapped in my arms.

**A/N: Heya guys, I know you have been waiting for this chapter. It finally has all their reactions to the news, after the long silence. Hope you like it guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning we woke up before Sky, Ziva headed into the bathroom and I made sure Sky was alright. I walked out of her room only to have to turn around again when she started to wake. I grabbed her out of the crib and placed her on the changing station. The whole time I talked with her and with every word out of my mouth she smiled happily. When her diaper was changed I walked over to her set of drawers and found a nice lilac coloured dress and white leggings, I helped her into them and then found her little sandals that Ziva loved. I carried her out to the living room and then made my way to the lounge where I put her down in the play pen, whilst I made Ziva and myself a quick breakfast and Sky her bottle, and a bowl of mashed bananas. In the last couple of days I had learnt that it was her favourite thing for breakfast and that if you took it away from her before she was finished she screamed the house down. Ziva walked in with Sky in her arms before placing her down in the high chair at the head of the tabe. She then walked over and grabbed the bowl of banana for Sky and sat watching over her whilst she waited for her own.  
"Here you go Zi" I said placing her plate filled with bacon strips and egg on the table, she smiled up at me and then turned back to her plate and guzzled down her food.

Once breakfast was over we gathered our coats out of our rooms, put Sky in hers, before Ziva carried her out of the house and down to the car. I followed with the pram and placed it in the boot before getting in the front passenger seat, before Ziva drove away from our apartment and out onto the main roads. I had told Ziva the address of the last place where Meg had lived and was praying to god that she still lived there. It was on the other side of town, which was the reason why we had left early so that we could make it out there and back before we meet up with Abby for lunch. Getting out of the car I carried Sky out with me and made my way up to the front door of the apartment that she hopefullly still occupied. Ziva was beside me and holding my hand as I stood and knocked on the door. I heard the familiar yell from Meg as she made her way into the hall. When she opened the door she looked at me and frowned upon seeing our daughter was here with me.  
"I thought I told you, I was never going to see her again" Meg said angrily.  
"Nice to see you too Meg" I told her with a hurt expression on my face. She looked around behind us and said  
"Quick, get in" she was kind of in a mood that we had seen many times before when people were freaking out. We walked into the living room and sat down in the chairs that she had. I looked around, it didn't look the same as it did the last time I was here, mind you it had been two years and she had had a baby since then.

"Did any one follow you?" she asked clearly paranoid.  
"No, no one followed us" Ziva said assuring Meg, with a smile. I squeezed her hand but didn't take my eyes off of Meg, I watched as she sighed in relief.  
"Ok. May I ask why you came? Its not safe for you to be here, and it is definitely not safe for Sky or your lady friend" Meg told us worry the only expression on her face.  
"Meg, this is my girlfriend Ziva David, she was Mossad before she joined NCIS. That is confidential by the way. If your in some sort of trouble why don't you tell us, we can help you?" I asked her  
"I can't, I got involved with an incredibly bad crowd and if I leave or if they find out NCIS have been here then I will not have my life. Can you at least understand that?" she asked me, I nodded albeit hesitantly.

**A/N: I know its been a while but I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I'm sorry its so small but I promise ext chapter will make it up to you**


	7. Chapter 7

"We came to ask you a few questions about Sky. Do you mind if we ask you them?" Ziva said making her presense known when the silence became uncomfortable and awkward.  
"Uh yes of course what do you want to know?" she asked  
"Well we were wondering is there anything we should know, any allergies she may have, food she may not like stuff like that?" Ziva asked  
"She is allergic to a couple of medications and peanuts but I haven't found out if she's allergic to anything else. She seems to eat everything like a horse" Meg told us.  
"Oh well she gets that from Tony" Ziva said with a chuckle. Meg laughed a little as well. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, the question I had to ask her was making me rather nervous and it didn't feel right to ruin the situation with asking such a question, but it needed to be done.  
"Meg I know you left her with me, but nothing is legal unless I adopt her. Is that what you want?" I asked, she nodded  
"Would you mind if Ziva adopted her too?" I asked a little unsure of her response.  
"No, I knew that was the reason why you left. Congratulations by the way I know he was in love with someone even before we stopped our rendevous but I didn't know who. You are a ver lucky girl Ziva" Meg said with a smile.  
"Thank you Meg this means alot to me" I said and Ziva nodded clearly she was overwhelmed with emotion when I looked at her she had tears streaming down her face.  
"How about I get you her medical file and her birth certificate so that it will make it all the more easier for you guys when you make it legal?" she asked as she stood up.  
"That would be great, thank you" I answered. Ziva and I looked toward one another and smiled, Sky was still fast asleep in my lap and her little snores filled the silence.

Five minutes later Meg walked into the room, she carried Sky's medical files, her birth certificate, the teddy bear that she had had since she was a toddler herself and her locket that she never ever took off.  
"I want Sky to have these. Don't give her the locket until her fifth birthday but the teddy bear she can have now. I just want her to have something that will remind her of me" Meg said, I looked into her eyes and saw the hurt and pain in her expression.  
"Ok Meg, we promise" I said standing up and squeezing her shoulder in a way that didn't make it awkward between us. Sky who was still in my arms asleep started to gurgle and made Meg flinch. I took her away and sat her on Ziva's knee; she smiled at me and I grabbed a hod of Meg's hand and walked with her to the kitchen, which was just out of earshot for Ziva to overhear and it meant me and Meg could talk without so much hesitation.  
"I know that you will take good care of Sky Anthony. She is lucky to have such a dotting father and Ziva in her life" she said hurt clearly the emotion that she was trying deperately to hide.  
"Thank you Meg" I smiled, before turning the conversation serious "You said before you got yourself mixed up in something bad. What is it? Zi and I can help you" I tried to reason with her.  
"I can't Anthony, I know its your job and I know that its hard for you to not help, but think of Sky if you and Ziva get involved she won't have anybody left will she? There doesn't need to be anyone else involved in this, it was my own stupid mistake and mine alone to deal with" she said tears silently streaming down her face.  
"Meg, please we can help" I begged  
"No Anthony. I will not let you and your girlfriend risk your lives to save me. My life became a game off war when I got into trouble, now I can't risk anything happening to you or anyone else. Just go please, you have everything you need" She said her voice shaking with hurt and anger, not at me but toward herself.  
"See you later Meg" I said as I walked away, knowing that I probably would neverr see her again. I walked back out and grabbed the folders before pulling Ziva up off the chair that she was in. She looked at me confused but didn't fight, we walked toward the door and before we left Ziva called out  
"Goodbye Meg, it was a pleasure meeting you". The last thing I heard as I closed the door was the heart wrenching sob that came from the kitchen.

I sat with the files Meg had given me open in my lap, I had just finished going through the medical stuff and the adoption papers which I was surprised to see, when I came to the birth certificate that was in the back. I read through it and when my eyes landed on the heading under Father my eyes bulged and my breath hitched.  
"Tony?" Ziva asked concern lacing her voice.  
"Anthony?" she said shaking my shoulder.  
"What? Oh sorry Zi. I just, I've seen many single mothers leave the father section blank, and to know that she knew that I was the father well that just makes this all the more real, all the more special" I told her, before looking around at our surroundings, there was no buildings or cars speeding passed us, and then I noticed that Ziva had stopped in a parking lot and was on the other side of me, kneeling on the other side.  
"It must be" she said with an encouraging smile. I closed the folder and something fell out of it. Ziva picked it up and read what was on the back of it.  
"This is for you Tony, the first ever picture of our baby girl. Meg" I smiled and turned it around. It was an ultrasound picture and it was of Sky when she was around about five months, she had her arms and legs, fingers and toes, she looked so tiny compared to how big she is now.  
"She is perfect" I said, happy tears streaming down my face.  
"She truly is Tony" Ziva said kissing my check before walking around the car and jumping in the drivers seat again.

**A/N: This is quite a deep chapter I think, I don't really know. So tell me what you think, review, favourite and follow and I'll will thank you all now thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

We waited for Abby to turn up outside the cafe that we had agreed upon the day before, it wasn't long before we say the bouncing pigtails of our happy goth.  
"Ziva, Tony and Sky" she said happily pulling us all into a hug before she sat down next to us at the table. The waitress came up and asked us what we wanted before we actually got into a conversation with her.  
"So hows it been at work?" Ziva asked  
"Oh you know, same old same old. Cases up to the ears, paperwork is beginning to look unmanageable for McGee and Gibbs, I can't wait until you guys are back" she said  
"We can't wait to come back too Abs" Zi said with a smile.  
"Well what did you guys do this morning?" Abby asked with a smile.  
"We uh went and saw Meg today. Sky's mother, she uh was a little bit shocked to see us. But we are totally in love with Sky and we wanted to ask her if she is alright with us adopting Sky, Ziva especially, she told us that was fine and that she wanted us to do so. We want all of this to be legal, and I don't want anyone else to take her away from us. She even had the adoption papers ready for us to fill in, her bits been signed and everything" I said  
"Oh well that makes it easier for you then doesn't it?" Abby asked  
"Yes, what Tony is trying to say is that it means that whatever happens to one of us then the other gets to keep her. I'm honoured that he is letting me be apart of Sky's life, I mean its a blessing really" Ziva said with a smile on her face and tears rolling down her face. I turned to Ziva and wiped the tears from her face before saying  
"Ziva, there is no one else I want by myside whilst my little girl grows up. I love that you have agreed to be by my side and soon it will be official" I told her kissing her forehead.  
"I love you" she said placing her lips against mine, whilst she wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"I love you too Zi" I mumbled against her lips. The waitress was now back with our meals and she coughed to get our attention, Ziva and I jumped apart. Abby laughed and we glared at her.

At the end of our lunch, Abby took Ziva to the side and they talked about something that I couldn't quite make out as I was at the car and Ziva and Abby were about five meters away, however they were talking quite loudly and what I did catch was  
"We need a girls day out. You, me and little Sky" Abby said  
"Sounds good to me" Ziva said looking over at me and I nodded my head. They made their way over to me and then Abby seemed to remember earlier on in the conversation.  
"I have a friend who may be able to speed up the process for your adoption if you want. He owes me a couple of favours. I can rush the papers to him before I head back to work so you don't have to be late for Sky's afternoon nap" Abby offered. Ziva and I had filled out the paper whilst we were waiting for Abby to turn up, I knew there was reason why Ziva had decided we turn up at the cafe half an hour early.  
"Are you sure Abs, we don't want you to get in trouble with Gibbs?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Of course I am, Tony. It won't take that long anyways" she said shrugging it off with a smile.  
"Thank you Abby" Ziva said. Reluctantly Abby left and we said goodbye making it home in time for Sky to be put down for her afternoon nap.

Ziva decided we were going to watch a movie, which I wasn't going to say no to. She'd choosen Pitch Perfect, which was one of her favourite movies at the moment. She loved Fat Amy and could quote all her lines even before they were said. When it came to the Riff-off and the second catergory came up, she jumped onto my lap and did something that we hadn't gotten to in our relationship yet, hell we'd only been in a relationship for a little over three months and that was because we were maybe just a little tipsy. She wanted sex; not to say that I didn't want it either, but hell I didn't want it to just be sex. I wanted it to mean something, I wanted it to show how much I loved her and I wanted it to be everything. She was attacking my mouth, and I was having trouble trying to keep my focus.  
"Zi, please stop" I said but she didn't, making me moan when she ran her fingers down my spine.  
"Why Tony?" she asked innocently.  
"I don't want this to just be about sex; I want it to be something more, something that proves how much we love each other" I told her trying to get her to see it the way I did.  
"It will be more Tony, I love you and I never want to be with anyone else ever again. You are my one and done" she whispered in my ear, her breath tickling my skin.  
"Are you sure?" I asked  
"Yes Tony! Make love to me" she said. That was all I needed, and I had her up in my arms bridal style, carrying her into our room. This was it.

An hour later Ziva was still in awe and she walked around in a tank top and shorts, her hair hanging down her back, different from the way she was dressed only an hour before. It truly was amazing and it made me feel like I had just won the lottery ten thousand times, I felt like the single most luckiest man in the world.  
"How on earth did we keep our hands off each other for that long?" I asked her, wrapping my arms around her as she made herself a cup of tea and my usual cup of coffee, she chuckled before turning in my arms  
"Easy, we wanted it to mean something more than just sex and it was, it was out of this world" Ziva said happily, kissing me passionately.  
"I love you Zi, thank you for making me this happy" I said with a huge smile on my face.  
"I love you too Tony" she said resting her head on my chest.

Sky woke up a couple of minutes later and she squealed with delight when Ziva brought her out of her room and into the lounge, after she had seen me sitting on the couch. She stretched out her arms and Ziva placed her on the ground on the other side of the lounge, she hesitantly took the first couple of steps toward me and then when her confidence was up more she smiled and walked with only a couple of wobbles towards me. When I picked her up and placed her in my lap she smiled and rested her head on my shoulder  
"You are very clever Sky" I said happily kissing the top of her head, she babbled back in response.  
"Is that right?" I asked. She nodded and smiled in response. I smiled back at her, before looking up at Ziva who was still on the other side of the lounge. She smiled at me and then made her way to my side.  
"She's getting more confident with her walking now" I said with pride.  
"Thats because she has such an awesome father" Ziva said smiling that smile that I loved, but it didn't reach her eyes  
"Are you alright?" I asked  
"Yes, I just - Tony if Sky ever does anything like ballet or music or anything please promise me now that you will turn up to all her concerts, assembelys and performances. Nothing hurts more than a broken promise, especially when its between a little girl and her father" she said looking at Sky and not at me.  
"I promise Ziva, I don't think I could ever not be there for you and I definitely could never miss anything in my daughters life. Its too much of a risk, I've missed so much already and I can't do that now" I said taking her hand and kissing it.

**A/N: Reading your reviews I see that you all love the Tiva moments and their interactions with little Sky. So this chapter is delving a little further into their beautiful relationship and seeing Abby again. We all gotta love that bubbly goth!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was a couple of days later when Sky was in the kitchen with me whilst we were baking whilst Ziva was out that she said her first word. I was in the middle of finding something interesting for dinner when Sky walked into the kitchen with her arms up and tears rolling down her face, she tried to get my attention but I wasn't paying attention.  
"Daddy!" she said, I turned around and stared at her, had she really just said her first word. It took me a couple of minutes to remember what had happend and I was quickly rushing over to her and picking her up in my arms, the tears where gone and replaced with the cackles of her excitement. I was kissing her face and tickling her stomach. Once I was hugging her I asked  
"Sky can you say my name again?" she nodded and then said  
"Daddy!" she was smiling triumphantly. I was beaming with pride.  
"Do you want to help daddy make dinner whilst we wait for mummy to get home?" I asked and she nodded.

By the time Ziva walked into the kitchen Sky had started a flour fight, by dumping the measuring cup she was holding all through my hair, I grabbed some and put it on her nose, and she did exactly the same thing. It was fun until I realised that I would be the one cleaning it up.  
"What on earth has been going on in here?" she asked rather sternly, however on further inspection of her face it didn't reach her eyes.  
"Sky started it" I said pointing at Sky who was sitting on the bench whilst we waited for the chicken to finish cooking.  
"Mhmm; well since you created this funky mess you can clean it up whilst I take Sky and bath her" she said pulling her off of the bench and heading towards the bathroom.

I had finished cleaning and had managed to take a shower myself whilst the chicken finished cooking and Ziva bathed Sky. When they made their way back out to the kitchen Sky toddled over and hugged my legs saying "Daddy, daddy, daddy" the whole time, I looked over at Ziva and saw the shocked expression on her face.  
"When did she start saying that?" she asked  
"About three hours ago and she hasn't stopped since" I told her.  
"Oh Sky that is so cute" Ziva said with a huge smile on her face. I had dinner dished up whilst Sky was getting hugs with Ziva. We ate the meal and Sky smiled happily at having a meal that we all could eat, it was mashed potatos, peas and chicken. When we were all done Ziva showed us a bag she had brought whilst she was out that day.  
"Its the movie Tangled, its supposed to be really good" she told us and I smiled happily at her.  
"It is, I've seen it before" I told her and she laughed  
"Of course you have" she laughed as I sat on the couch and she went to put the dvd in the dvd player. I had Sky bending her knees up and down and her eyes looking into mine begging for me to pick her up and place her in my lap. So once she was happily seated in my lap and Ziva was snuggling into my side I pushed play and we settled into the movie.

Sky didn't last long and niether did Ziva both out for the count by the time the credits were finished. Luckily I had snatched up the tv remote so I coud change the channel without waking either off them up. Both looked so peaceful, Sky was snuggled right into my chest with her thumb in her mouth and her other hand was in Ziva's hand as she her head lay on my thigh and her legs were sprawled out across the remainder of the couch. I smiled down at them and manouvered ever so slightly so I could get my phone out of my pocket and take a picture of them fast asleep. It was about an hour later when Ziva finally stired and noticed the movie was over.  
"Hey sleepy head" I whispered gently, stroking back the hair that had fallen loose of her pony tail.  
"Hey" she whispered back. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked  
"About an hour and a half" I told her  
"Oh well, do you want to get up and put Sky in bed, she's had a big day" Ziva said getting up and turning off the tv before heading into the bathroom. I got up and carried Sky down to her bedroom and placed her in her crib before pulling up the bankets and making my way back down to our bedroom where Ziva was getting into her pjs.  
"I am so tired Tony" she said once I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck.  
"I know how you feel Zi" I whispered as I pulled her with me towards our bed. Within minutes we were fast asleep and content in each others embrace.

I woke to a kick in the leg and the slight shaking of a body. I looked toward Ziva and saw she was having a nightmare, she was whimpering and sweat covered her face and I'm sure the rest of her body. Her hair was uncontrolable and I immeadiately sat bolt upright in the bed next to her, I placed my hand gently on her arm and called out to her "Ziva". It didn't stop her writhering or the whimpering so I tried another tactic.  
"Ziva its alright its just a nightmare" I whispered into her ear and hugged her closely. Immeadiately she opened her eyes and she looked around at her surroundings before she finally realised that she was in our bed, in my arms. She fell against my chest and sobbed uncontrollably and I started to freak. The only thing I did was rub her back and whisper  
"Its alright Zi, its only a dream" in her ear over and over. Eventually she had calmed down enough for her sobs to quiten and her body to stop shaking.  
"Zi are you alright?" I asked, and she shook her head  
"What was it about?" I asked and again she shook her head, her grip tightening on my hands and against my neck.  
"Please tell me what it was about Zi? I want to help" I offered, and she turned in my lap and started kissing me, becoming more heated and passionate as time went on.

The following morning our bodies lay intertwined and her head rested against my chest. Once she had finished seducing me she had fallen back asleep and it had left me wide eyed and questioning her motives. But damn it was the best I'd ever had and if she continued to rock my world the way she did I would be the happiest man in the world, I didn't care about the pain. I felt her wake and move closer as she did every morning when she woke.  
"Morning Zi" I said she smiled up at me and replied rather tiredly  
"Morning" I pulled her hair back from her face and kissed her lips.  
"You do know there are more effective ways to get into my pants?" I asked and she nodded  
"Then why seduce me after a nightmare?" I asked, the pained expression on her face meant that I'd taken it too far  
"Not that I didn't enjoy it, definitely one of my top ways to be woken up" I said with a reassuring smile, she nodded and sighed before saying  
"I needed the comfort" the blush on her face said that it was more than that but I didn't have time to question it because Sky was crying. I got out of bed and put some pants on before making my way down the hallway and grabbing her out of her bed and placing her on the changing station before dressing her in a pretty pink summer dress and her little sandals. I took her out of her room and put her on the floor in the lounge before making my way back into our room and put a top on.

Ziva and I decided after breakfast that we would take Sky to the park, and since we'd meet up with Abby more than once we decided we would see McGee or Gibbs, whoever was available, of course Abby was welcome to come along too there was nothing stopping her it was just that we hadn't seen the others since they'd meet Sky a nine days ago. So Ziva who had had the idea had called McGee, Gibbs and Abby and they had all agreed to meet us at the park in an hour. Sky was ready in her car seat, Ziva was in the passenger seat and I was double checking we had everything in the baby bag for Sky whilst we were out.

**A/N: So a little Tiva Fluff but I hope you enjoy it. I won't be able to update until after the weekend as we are in the last weekend of our musical at theatre so wish us luck. Anyway I hope to get Chapter 10 up for you on Monday or Tuesday at the latest. Love you guys an thank you for the suppourt**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is guys Chapter 10, this is a rather happy chapter I think. So thank you for the follows, the likes, the reviews and everything, I am so glad you guys like it.**

Arriving at the park Sky excitedly bobbed up and down, she had this massive smile on her face and her eyes had a massive glow in them. She grabbed my hand and dragged me across the car park towards the playground, but when a car almost ran over her I picked her up and continued. Ziva who had been left to grab the baby bag arrived at the edge of the playground about a minute after we did. I tried to apologise but she just shook her head and smiled.  
"Dont worry about it" she whispered against my ear as she made her way to the benches at the edge of the playground. She grabbed the camera and I followed Sky around on the playground, it had two slides a bridge, monkey bars and tunnels. Connected to it were also the swings, two baby swings and two big kid swings. They also had a seesaw and the animal rocker things. Sky and I made our way over to the swing and Ziva followed taking pictures of Sky as she was pushed on the swing. She was giggling and so were we, she was really enjoying herself.

When McGee, Abby and Gibbs arrived I was going down the slide with Sky for the fifth time after making our way across the playground. When we got to the bottom Sky squealed upon seeing Abby, giggled when Abby showered her with kissess. McGee got a hug and so did Gibbs before Abby and Ziva took her off to play. Gibbs, McGee and I all sat at the bench that Ziva had left our stuff on, I was looking at Ziva and Sky with pride on my face, this time Abby was the one taking pictures and Ziva was following Sky around.  
"ZIva is great with Sky" McGee observed  
"Yes she is" I said kind of distantly. I knew the moment would come where I would feel an undeniable urge to settle down and marry the women of my dreams and in watching my two favourite girls I realised that this was that moment. I was positive I wasn't going to need anyone else in my life, I was only ever going to need Ziva. I felt the need to ask Gibbs for her hand in marriage and run off and buy a ring for her.  
"What are you thinking Tony?" Gibbs asked, I looked toward the man I thought of as a father and instantly felt myself moving closer to him and whispering in his ear I said  
"I'm thinking about asking Ziva to marry me, I mean I've been in love with her for the last eight years, I know that she thinks of you as a father and ever since her own father passed away I would like to ask your permission. I mean before I meet Ziva I never once thought about settling down and now that I've meet her, I fell in love with her and having Sky here with us just makes me believe that I'm not meant to be with anyone else"  
"I know Anthony, I know how much she means to you and I will give you my blessing to do that. If there is anything any of us can do I will willingly help" he told me and smiled happily, I did also.

So for the next hour Gibbs, McGee and I sat around the table, arranging my proposal and how it was going to happen. I wanted to make it special and McGee and Gibbs both had the idea of the christmas ball, which was less than three weeks away. We held it every year for NCIS agents and workers. It was going to be an amazing event and we would all have to be dressed up for it, it was after all a formal event. However Gibbs spotted the girls coming back and quickly changed the subject to something that was for all our ears, it was after all meant to be a surprise.  
"Daddy!" Sky squealed running into my open arms  
"Sky, my baby girl. You hungry?" I asked and she nodded her little head. Abby, Gibbs and McGee all looked a little stunned to hear her call me daddy, after a quick recovery they all smiled and looked toward Ziva and me fussing over Sky as we got out the food that Ziva ha packed for us to eat.  
"Oh yea Tony I was just telling Ziva that I heard from Mark, the guy that I gave the adoption papers to. He said as Sky is still a infant, that they can get you custody of her and legal guardianship automatically, and since she is your own child the adoption process will go alot quicker than if it was any other child" Abby told us, I looked at Ziva and beamed and she squeezed my free hand as she sat at next to me as Sky ate her sandwhich.  
"How long until Sky's first birthday?" McGee asked  
"Less than a week now" Ziva said, that reminded me that we needed to ask everyone round for her birthday party  
"Would you guys be willing to have a party with us this weekend, I know she won't remember it in the long run but I really want all of us to be together and I want her to get used to her family" I said, Abby squealed at the idea of their being a little party and McGee looked toward her with alarm, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. Gibbs spoke with a smile on his face  
"I would love to spend the day with my granddaughter on her first birthday. These things are important you know" I smiled and looked toward Ziva who was smiling at all of us.

It was another hour before Ziva, Sky and I finally made it home. I was meeting up with Abby in a couple of hours so she could help me pick a ring, McGee had taken her away for a little talk and Abby had pulled me aside a couple of minutes later saying she wanted in on the plan. So I was going to put Sky to bed and then tell Ziva I was going out to get a special present for my little girl and make a start on our christmas shopping. When I told her she gave me a kiss goodbye and a whispered promise that we would have a very romantic evening once Sky was asleep.

I meet up with Abby just outside the mall and we walked in together with huge smiles on our faces, laughing and joking like crazy.  
"So where to first?" Abby asked. She was also here to give me advice on baby things for Sky's present and for a present for Ziva for Christmas as well since this was probably going to be the only chance I got to do so.  
"Jewellery store" I answered. She tugged me along and we entered the nearest store. The shop assistant came out from the back room and smiled at us  
"What can I do for you?" she asked  
"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend" I told her  
"Isn't that a little redundent if she's right next to you?" the lady asked politely  
"Oh she's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend and my girlfriends best friend also, I believe she is the one who can help me choose the perfect ring for my love" I told her, she blushed furiously and apologised suggesting we look at a different section of the store.

Abby and I looked around for about twenty minutes before I moved over towards a different rack and stopped on the most amazing ring I had ever seen in my life. I was still for so long Abby became worried  
"Tony?" she asked worried, I had tears forming in my eyes and I was becoming all emotiona, man I was going soft.  
"Tony?" she asked this time poking my side.  
"Sorry Abby its just I found the perfect ring" I said pointing to a ring that was a 24 karat diamond on a gold band with the diamond surrounded by little sapphires. Abby looked at it and squealed in excitement and I smiled at her  
"Ziva is going to love that" Abby said happily  
"You think?" I asked fearfull of it  
"Yes Tony, she is truly going to be in awe of this ring, it is stunning" she answered truthfully. I smiled at her and asked for the shop assistant to bag the ring, I payed using my credit card and off we went to the baby store, to find something new and interesting for Sky. We walked around for what felt like ages until I found the prettiest dress for her, it was a dark purple and fuschia dress that would look stunning on her. When Abby saw it she got all clucky and I laughed at her until she pointed out that I was the one who was smiling from ear to ear whilst making a fool of myself. I smiled as we made our way out of the store, I was getting pretty hungry and I knew I could snack whilst we were out, turning to Abby I asked  
"Do you want to get a bite to eat?" she nodded and we made our way to the centre of the mall were we found the food stores. I got a burger and brought one for Abby too as thanks for the help, as well as her favourite Caff-Pow.

I was eating my burger when a question nagged at me, I knew that Abby had a thing for McGee and vice versa but I had no idea how to ask if they were actually in a relationship, she was after all the one who had told me the day after that Ziva and I had agreed to being a couple whilst we were drunk off our faces.  
"Abby have you and Timmy you know? Started dating yet?" I asked her, she blushed and looked toward me with a sly smile on her face.  
"Yes" she said happily "and its the best ever, everything about him, its everything I've ever wanted and never want to live without" she told me happily  
"I'm happy for you two" I told her smiling, I truly was happy for her and Timmy it had taken them longer to admit their feelings for one another than me and Ziva. But it was great that they had finally opened their eyes and seen that they were perfect for each other like Ziva and I were.  
"Does Gibbs know?" I asked and she shook her head "Ziva?" I asked again and she nodded this time, I knew Ziva would know she and Abby talked about everything."How long?" I asked "Six weeks" she told me smiling even more "When do you plan on telling Gibbs?" I asked  
"Maybe in a couple of weeks. When did you and Ziva tell Gibbs about your relationship?" she asked  
"When I asked for a break and Ziva did too. He fit the pieces together and then demanded to know why. I mean we were only supposed to have a week but we asked for three months, he got suspiscous and he had every right too" I told her and she nodded her head.

**A/N: So i hope you like it guys thank you so much for being awesome.**


	11. Chapter 11

I was on the way home after dropping Abby off at home when I got a call from Gibbs

"Yes Gibbs?" I answered questioning why he had called I still had a week left of vacation and I was instantly worried  
"I got a phone call from Ziva saying that you weren't answering her calls and that you weren't answering her texts either. That was two and a half hours ago, when Sky woke and balled her eyes out because she couldn't find you anywhere in the apartment she turned up on my doorstep with Sky, I just got her to calm down and she reluctantly fell back asleep. What do you have to say for yourself?" Gibbs scolded me. I instantly felt bad, I had said I would be two hours max, I looked at the clock in the car it had been four hours and I had freaked out my girlfriend enough for her to freak and run to Gibbs.  
"I was with Abby, she was helping me find a ring that was perfect for Ziva, and then we went shopping for a present for Ziva's christmas present and Sky's birthday present. Then Abby and I caught up on work and she told me about how things had been for her lately, we were just catching up. I dropped her off about ten minutes ago I'm on my way home now" I told Gibbs  
"Oh right well you better come and pick Ziva and Sky up, she walked here and left her car at home" Gibbs suggested  
"Ok I'll be there in about twenty minutes" I told Gibbs turning my car around and making my way to Gibbs' house.

I knocked on Gibbs door and made my way into his house I found Ziva on the couch that was facing toward the kitchen so she hadn't noticed me walk in. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck, which made her moan slightly.  
"Tony where have you been?" she asked  
"Abby and I went shopping, I needed her help in deciding what to get you for christmas. I got it and I hope you will love it. But then we caught up on all the goss and stuff. I'm sorry I didn't call you back or answer your messages but I was a little preoccupied and Abby had my phone whilst we were shopping" I told her. She smiled and turned her head to the side so that she was kissing my lips  
"I forgive you" she whispered against my mouth. We started kissing deeper until we heard Gibbs clear his throat and catch our attention.  
"I hope you guys weren't planning on doing anything that would mean I would have to burn my couch?" Gibbs asked  
"Of course not" Ziva said smiling rather happily.  
"Well now he's back here is little Sky and you may now go home and feed the poor child" Gibbs said showing us out of the door.  
"See you this weekend Gibbs" we said as we left the room.

It was later that night when Sky learnt her second word, she was hungry and pointed to Ziva's dinners plate and asked  
"Mine?" I looked at her and smiled shaking my head, before saying  
"This is Ziva's, yours is this one" I said holding it out for her to see she smiled and said  
"Mine" this time I nodded to which she beamed and turned upon seeing Ziva enter the kitchen she pointed at the plate and told Ziva  
"Mine" to which Ziva looked a little shooked and then smiled at Sky picking her up and cuddled her whilst I finished dishing up her dinner. I turned around and saw this and took out my phone and captured the moment to which I got a head shake from Ziva.  
"Sky look at the camera" I said, turning to me she smiled and waited for the picture to be taken, and then she did something that I was happy to have caught on camera, she turned and kissed Ziva on the check and the grin that spread across Ziva's face completed the moment. Putting my phone back in my pocket I put the plates on the table and then looked at girls announcing  
"Dinners ready" Ziva put Sky in her high chair and then sat herself in the chair opposite me and dug into her food.

I woke the day before Sky's birthday to voices in Sky's bedroom coming through the baby monitor by the sounds of things Ziva was trying to get her out of bed and Sky wasn't having any of it. She'd learnt a new word, one that both Ziva and I were dreading the moment she did. It had arrived though.  
"Sky come on baby girl up you get" Ziva said trying again  
"No" Sky stubbornly replied  
"Sky please we have to get ready" Ziva said, I could hear the change in her voice, she really sounded desperate, so I quickly got out of bed and made my way toward the room.  
"Sky come on get up" Ziva said an edge to her voice  
"No!"Sky screamed and burst into tears, sobbing her little heart out. Ziva flinched at the reaction she had just gotten and had automatically taken a step backwards, Sky continued to sob before calling out "Daddy" to which I moved into the room and moved to Ziva's side, pushing her forward, she looked at me and we silently communicated,Ziva reached forward and tried picking up Sky who screamed harder.  
"Sky that is no way to treat Ziva" I scolded from where I was stood behind Ziva. Ziva looked at me and I nodded my head, she turned back toward Sky and a little hesitantly Ziva tried picking her up again and this time she didn't get the response she had before. As soon as she was in Ziva's arms she wrapped her arms around her neck and sobbed into her shoulder before she quietened down a little, her sobs turning to rasping breaths before hiccups. I watched in awe as Ziva rubbed Sky's back and cooed in her ear. I left to give them some privacy, making my way into the kitchen to make some breakfast, scrabbled eggs and streaky bacon sounded like a good idea for breakfast.

Ziva entered the kitchen with Sky still in her arms but dressed in a light blue t-shirt and jeans. I placed their plates in front of them and was about to sit down to eat my own breakfast when the phone rang. I walked out to the lounge and answered it  
"DiNozzo" I answered, not checking the caller id before picking up  
"Junior" Anthony DiNozzo Senior called down the phone, I stood in shock before my father started talking again  
"Tony, I was thinking of coming to visit. Visiting with my son right now sounds pretty darn good and I have very important news to tell you" he said rather happily  
"Dad are you sure? I mean I saw you at christmas" I told him slightly in shock  
"Anthony, that was almost a year ago, there is less than a month until christmas. Besides I want to visit. I want to visit my son during the festive season, it feels like how life used to be before" Senior said, I had to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat before I was able to speak again, I knew what my father had meant, he'd meant before mum had passed away, before my life had fallen apart.  
"Anthony you still there?" he asked  
"Uh yea of course I am. So when are you coming to town?" I asked  
"I'm arriving at the airport tonight Tony" he said springing the news on me rather suddenly  
"Dad, if your coming into town tonight you can always stay here I mean, I have a spare room" I said before remembering that no I didn't have a spare bedroom and hadn't done so for a couple of weeks now. I would have to tell him that tonight as well, oh and the fact that Ziva and I were now dating, living together and adopting my baby.  
"Oh well I was just going to crash at a hotel, I don't want to be a burden" Senior said  
"Its no trouble dad. I also have something to tell you as well. So what time does your flight arrive?" I asked  
"Seven thirty" he answered  
"Right, I'll see you then dad" I told him before he hung up the phone and I collapsed into the sofa. Why was speaking to my father such a drain on my energy levels.

**A/N: I am so glad that you guys enjoyed the last ten chapters and that you want me to continue. I am so happy, for this story to have gotten so far. So what does Anthony Senior want with Tony and will it tear everything apart.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Tony?" Ziva asked walking out of the kitchen before making her way to my side  
"Are you alright Tony?" she asked  
"I'm mighty fine Ziva" I answered my voice laced with sarcasm  
"Tony you did not speak with sarcasm to me did you?" she scolded  
"My father Ziva" I stated bluntly, running my hands through my hair.  
"The phone call?" she asked and I nodded.  
"What did he want?" she questioned  
"To tell me he was coming to town. Tonight" I answered  
"Tonight?" she asked and I nodded "What did you say?" she asked  
"I told him he could stay in our bedroom forgetting I don't have a spare bedroom because I have my daughter living in there. I told him I had a surprise for him and he said he had one for me as well, his won't be as bad as mine. You'll come right?" I asked and she nodded holding my hand  
"What time does he get in?" she asked  
"19.30" I told her and she smiled before kissing me reassuringly

"We'll get through this together Tony" she whispered pulling me up as we made our way back to the kitchen, before standing in shock at the mess Sky had made in our abscenes.  
"Skylah Jamie DiNozzo, did you do this?" I asked looking from the mess she'd made in the ktichen to the mess she'd made on herself. She was smiling with the cutest most innocent smile, making it hard to be mad at her  
"No" she said shaking her head her hair flying at the speed in which her head was moving.  
"Of course not, come on you grubby little monster bath time" I said picking her up and holding her against my clothes, figuring they nedded a wash anyway, she was giggling so much her "no" was a little funny  
"No. Really?" I asked tickling her all over as she squealed with delight as we made our way into the bathroom. I placed her down on the floor as she was still giggling away as I grabbed the bubble bath mixture and poured it into the bath whilst the water filled the tub. I helped her out of her clothes and got her into the bath watching as she played with her toys. Before she decided it was going to be fun to splash and soak me with the water and bubbles. So I did one better and grabbed the bucket from the end of the bath filled it with water, covered her eyes with my free hand and tipped the water on her head, to which she howled with laughter. This continued for a good twenty minutes before the water started to get cold and Ziva walked into the bathroom holding a change of clothes for Sky and myself knowing Sky well enough to know what she was like at bath time.  
"Thank you" I said kissing her on the lips before I turned back to Sky and saw her covering her eyes with her hands as she stood in her towel, I laughed at her and she smiled and Ziva just walked out of the room, a smirk evident on her face. I dressed Sky before taking her out of the room and telling her to go find Ziva and then made my way back into the bathroom to change into the clothes that Ziva had given me.

I walked out of the bathroom and found Ziva in the lounge watching over Sky who was playing in the lounge, she was on the phone with someone, at the questioning look I gave her she mouthed back Abby, I smiled and made my way back to the kitchen to find my breakfast in the microwave. I ate before heading back out to the lounge and sat on the couch next to Ziva who was still on the phone with Abby. I intertwined our fingers together and we sat like that. When Ziva hung up the phone she moved closer toward me and then cuddled into my side.  
"What did Abs want?" I asked truly curious  
"She wanted to let us know that her friend, the one who was helping us with getting the adoption papers done for us, well anyway apparently he's got it signed by the state and everything, we should have her updated information before christmas" Ziva said happily, I looked at her and smiled before asking a really ridiculous question  
"Really?" she laughed and then nodded her head kissing me with so much force it knocked me over. Sky who had apparently watched this was laughing like a crazy person on the floor. I smiled at her and then pulled away from Ziva getting into a more approriate position with Sky in the room.

Later that day after Sky woke from her nap, we feed ourselves and her before ressing her in a coat because the weather was quite chilly at night. Grabbing our coats as well we made our way to the car. Ziva had made sure that the baby bag we kept in the car had enough stuff for us to use just in case. Once she made a quick stop inside the apartment to get a couple of bottles and some toys for Sky we were finally on our way to the airport. With Sky on my lap and Ziva at in the chair next to us I spoke to Sky  
"Baby girl, daddy has something he needs to tell you" I said and the look on her face almost broke my heart I smiled at her and tickled her before saying reassuringly  
"Its not a bad thing ok sweetie?" I asked and she shook her head as well as her new favourite word  
"No daddy" I smiled and told her anyway  
"We are at the airport because my daddy, your grandpa is coming to visit us today, I don't know for how long but he doesn't no about you yet. But I know he will love you so much Sky, just like grandad Gibbs, Uncle Ducky, Plamer, McGee, Vance and Aunty Abby and Breena we all love you so much baby girl he has too as well" I told her. She smiled at me before resting her head on my shoulder and snuggling into my neck.

We'd gone up to the observation deck and watched planes fly in and out of the airport and the whole time Sky was mesmerised by the whole thing. We finally made our way back down to the arrivals part of the airport about three or four minutes before the passengers from my fathers flight arrived. About two minutes passed when Sky who was in Ziva's arms piped up an said  
"Poo" rather loudly, making me and Ziva blush as the other people turned toward us, I looked toward Ziva and silently asked her to change it, I wanted to wait for my father to arrive, she grabbed the baby bag of my shoulder and kissed my check before making her way to the womens bathroom. As the passengers made their way out of the doors I waited for my father knowing him well enough to know he was most likely at the back of the line. I smiled when I finally saw him and he returned the smile before making his way over pushing the trolley that had his two suitcases on it. He stopped the trolley right beside me and then pulled me into a hug. I held my father close and just treasured this moment with my father. It was ruined Sky who had managed to escape from Ziva collided with my leg yelling  
"Daddy" at the top of her lungs.

**A/N: I know I'm mean, cliffhanger. How will Anthony Senior react to Sky and what is his news that he has to tell his son.**


	13. Chapter 13

Senior pulled away from me and looked at me shocked about to question the childs motives before he actually looked at Sky and noticed her features, my features, his and my mothers features mirrored in her.  
"Tony?" he questioned  
"Long story and here isn't the place for it. But yes this is my daughter Skylah Jamie and yes she is your granddaughter" I told him smiling at my daughter as she clung to my leg. She started squirming never being a room with so many people before I picked her up and held her tightly as she hid her face in my shoulder.  
"She is a real charmer" Senior stated. He was amiring Sky and then I felt a kiss to my check and Ziva's arm wrap around my waist, I blushed a furious shade of red and then Ziva realised what she had done in front of my father who didn't know we were together. I looked at senior and waited for his reaction, he just laughed and said  
"Took you two long enough" as he smirked pushing his trolley out to the car. We followed quickly behind him, before Ziva squeezed my hand and lead us back toward the car.

Sky who had fallen asleep in the car on the way back from the airport was now sleeping soundly in her bed, senior was sat across from me and Ziva in the arm chair and Ziva was cuddled up at my side. It was a comfrotable silence to which I was slightly amazed to find.  
"So how long have you two been a couple?" Senior asked  
"Four months in a couple of days, moved in together about a six weeks ago" Ziva stated happily smiling up at me as I kissed the top of her head.  
"What about Sky? She wasn't here when I visited last christmas and she's a lot older than how long you've been dating so tell me about her?" he asked. Ziva looked at me.  
"Well you need to know the history then. For a couple of years I had a lady friend who I saw every couple of weeks who was fine with what we had. Until we came to an agreement that we wanted to end our reationship two years ago now. She ended up pregnant and I had no idea about Sky until a couple of weeks ago when she showed up on my doorstep with Sky in her arms and a letter saying that she would never see us again. We found her a couple of days later and asked her a couple of questions about Sky and if there was anything we needed to know about her. We also asked if she wanted me to adopt her, she told me that was what she wanted and we asked if Ziva was allowed to adopt her as well, she said that she was glad that the women who I was in love with was the one to adopt Sky with me. So we signed the adoption papers and got it all filled out. Its Sky's first birthday tomorrow dad. We've known her for less than a month and we've seen so much. Her first word, her first steps to her walking all by herself, going from about four bottles of milk a day to only two whilst eating more meals with us. She is so extraordinary dad I love her like I've known her since she was born" I told him and the whole time Senior listened to each word I said, listened to the pride that rolled out of my happiness.  
"I'm happy for you Tony. I knew this day would come, the day you told me I was going to be a grandfather, granted I thought it would be in a completely different situation but I'm happy for you. Both of you, I truly am" he said with a smile on his face.

"Anthony when you were on the phone with Tony this morning you told him there was something you needed to tell him, so what is it?" Ziva asked after a couple of moments silence. Thats when we heard the loud cries eminating from Sky's bedroom, I looked toward Ziva pleading with her to get it, she smiled and exited the room. I looked toward my father and saw the change in his expression  
"Dad whats wrong?" I asked rather scared of what his answer was going to be.  
"Nothing to worrying really. Its just that you know that I've had quite a reputation much worse than what yours used to be" he paused and I nodded waiting for him to continue, I heard the breath escape his mouth before he continued "Well since your mother died I ended up in stupid meaningless realationships thinking they would fill that void that your mother left, but no one did until about a year and a half ago. I fell in love with this incredible lady and at first we just saw each other as friends. It wasn't until the start of the year when things became rather romantic with us and I knew that my feelings for her were strong enough to have that kind of relationship that I had with your mother. No one will ever replace her; she was my first love but I need you to understand that I love her Tony and I asked her to marry me. She agreed Tony but she said that if it was going to work she couldn't leave DC so I've decided to move here to be with her and you. And now of course my adorable little grandaughter and Ziva" he told me. It took me a while to understand what he was saying and when I finally found my voice the first thing I asked was  
"You love her?" and he nodded "You would do anything for her?" again the nod of the head "I'm glad you told me dad, so when do I get to meet my future step-mum?" I asked completely intrigued at the prospect of having a new mother figure in my life, especially since I now have Sky and Ziva in my life.  
"Well thats why I came, my stuff is being flown in Monday morning and I'm moving into our new house a couple of minutes drive from where you work and she would like to meet you tomorrow if thats alright with you guys. I know you said that its Sky's birthday but it would make it more special for us all to be together to celebrate her birthday. Her name is Sally McIntosh and she wants you to meet her, she's been rather esctatic about it for the past couple of months" he said rather chirpily.  
"I'm glad she wants to meet me. I hope she won't mind the surprise of Sky" I told him and senior smiled  
"I'm sure she'll fall in love with her just as quickly as I have" dad replied.  
"I'm sure she will" I told him before thinking of a question "Have you set a date for the wedding dad?" I asked and he answered  
"Oh yes, January 5th the day we decided to make our relationship a reality,everyone is invited of course, your extended family at NCIS especially. Oh I almost forgot, Anthony will you be my best man at my wedding it would mean the world to me?" Dad asked.  
"Dad I would be honoured" I said getting up and hugging him as he held out his arms for me. Whilst I hugged my father Ziva walked into the room and as soon as she saw us she smiled and walked back out again.

**A/N: A little talking to, and a heart to heart. Wow didn't think you'd see that coming did you. I knida like this anyways next chapter up later, might not be until Monday but hey this should tie you over ti then.**


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night when Ziva and I were in bed she lay with her head on my chest and asked  
"What did your father tell you? When I walked in you two looked comfortable and happy to be together." I smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
"I am happy he's here. We talked about all sorts of stuff" I told her, she turned toward me when I didn't offer anymore details and scowled  
"Come on Tony we promised no more secrets" she said.  
"He told me that he was in love again. That it felt like it did when he was married to mum and that he wanted her to meet me. I said it was alright for her to come with him to Sky's party tomorrow and so she is. I'm happy for him Ziva the way he was talking about her was like the way he used to talk with mum. He also told me that there getting married at the beginning of the New Year and he asked me to be his best man" I told her giving her the key points to our conversation.  
"I'm glad you and your father are getting along Tony, I know that its taken you along time but hopefully it will be good for both of you having her in your life. I mean it will be good for Sky as well having her grandparents as well as our family" she said smiling, I knew there was a hidden message there that she wasn't saying, it was about her father and how he couldn't be here for such events in her life. I held her close and kissed her head again knowing how much it pained her to talk about things like this.  
"I know Zi" I whispered as she settled down for sleep in my arms.

I woke the next morning early, I showered and walked out into the kitchen to find my father cooking breakfast  
"Morning Junior" dad greeted  
"Morning dad how are you this morning?" I asked as I made my way toward the coffee perculator to brew some coffee only to find that it had already been brewed, so I grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured myself a drink.  
"I'm fine son and you?" he asked  
"Oh I'm great" I said with the cheesiest smile on my face. Ziva had woken up again with a nightmare or well thats what she claimed it was andhad seduced me again, not caring about my father being just down the hall or the fact that Sky was atill asleep. So I had woken to find Ziva still fast asleep, so I let her be, another two days and she would be coming to work with us.  
"I know that look Anthony" dad said with a smirk on his face. I just laughed and he did too. When we finally stopped he looked toward me and asked  
"Does Sky eat normal food, like bacon and eggs?" dad asked  
"Yea she loves eggs and bacon" I told him just as I heard the cries of Sky waking up. I quickly smiled at my father placing my mug down and rushed toward Sky's bedroom, I didn't want her waking up Ziva.

"Happy birthday my little princess" I said smotthering her in kissess as he giggled. When I finally stopped she leant against my shoulder and said  
"Daddy, wuv ew" she said, with a smile I kissed her head and said  
"I love you too my baby" hugging her tightly as I made my way out to the kitchen, today I wanted her to eat in her pjs as I wasn't going to get her dressed into her present until we'd eaten. Ziva was now up and in her dressing gown, she was sat at the table hair a mess rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
"She learnt how to say I love you" I said excitedly, Ziva jumped up and made her way toward the two of us, her smile could light a house it was so bright.  
"I love you Sky" Ziva said as she held her arms out, Sky who had never shied away from Ziva before, did so this time and hid her face in my shoulder but said  
"I wuv ew" to Ziva who leant over and kissed her on the head and then leant up and pressed a kiss to my lips.  
"You guys are so adorable" dad praised, I smiled at him and he smiled back. I sat Sky down in her high chair and then put her breakfast in front of her, watching her like a hawk, especially after the previous days mess. When Sky was finished Ziva vanished to Sky's bedroom where we had stored Sky's birthday presents in the top of her cuboard. She returned a little while later with two lovely wrapped presents. She placed them down in front of Sky and as soon as they were down in front of her she ripped the paper and revealed the two presents. Ziva had brought her a new pair of shoes, stockings, a denim skirt and top. She gasped when she saw the dress that Abby had helped me find.  
"Its adorable Tony how did you find this?" she asked  
"Well Abby and had gone shopping earlier this week and we were walking around this baby shop when we spotted it at the same time and said it would look amazing on her" I told Ziva and dad who were both astounded that I'd managed to find something so adorable.  
"Go put her in it Tony" Ziva said shooing us away, so I grabbed Sky and the dress as well as her new shoes and made our way back into her bedroom.

"She looks so cute" dad gushed as I carried Sky back into the room.  
"I think she looks beautiful" I announced as I smiled down at my little girl. I felt Ziva's arms wrap around my waist and heard her say "She looks so pretty" Ziva said in awe. Sky looked at Ziva and smiled before looking up to me and asked  
"Pwetty daddy?" I smiled and said  
"Of course you are princess" I said and Ziva smiled at the nickname I had given her. Dad smiled at us and made his prescenes known again announcing that he was going out to get a present and to pick up Sally before returning later on that afternoon. So we sat down in the lounge and put a movie on, it was The Little Mermaid and both Ziva and Sky sat entrenched by the film. I loved watching the two of them together it made me so happy to see the two of them enjoying things together, it made me smile and remember what I was planning to do in less than a months time.

It wasn't long before the others turned up Ziva had set up food for us all to eat and there were a couple of lollies for Sky as it was a special occasion. McGee and Abby turned up first and Abby instantly ran towards Sky and picked her up for a hug, the whole time Tim and I looked on with happy smiles, Ziva made her way over and the three of them starte discussing different events that were going on in our lives, I had already told the two of them that my father was here and moving back to DC with his fiancee and McGee was shocke to know that I was actually excited to meet her. Gibbs, arrived with Breena, Palmer and Ducky about ten minutes later and they all entered and hugged us all, the table we had set aside for Sky's presents had turned into a massive mountain of presents. Dad and Sally were the last to arrive and when they did the room fell silent. I got up from my seat and put Sky in Ziva's lap before moving toward dad, I hugged him before turning to hug Sally, I smiled as she hugged me back  
"Its such a pleasure to meet you Sally" I said with a smile  
"Its so nice to meet you too Tony, your father has told me so much about you, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ziva, Palmer, Ducky, Breena and I heard about little Sky this morning and she certainly is such a little cutie" she said still holding onto my waist.  
"I've heard so much about you already, I'm so happy dad has you" I told her dragging them further into the room.

**A/N: Here you go guys, hope you enjoy it :p**


	15. Chapter 15

When Sky went down for her nap, Sally started talking about their up coming wedding and was talking about how she had never had the chance to have kids, but had always been such a motherly person and now that she was marrying my father she could finally look after me and Ziva and be a grandmother to Sky, I was smiling so much, loving the fact that she had taken to my father and my family so quickly, that she'd healed my fathers hurt and managed to fix him and his pain. She spoke up rather suddenly when the room fell quiet however  
"I would like to ask a question, know you don't have to say yes or anything but would you all like to be involved in our wedding ceremony. You know I don't have any children and I would like to have Tony involved and I found out that he has said yes to Anthony's proposal of being best man. McGee would you like to be a groomsman for Anthony?" She asked with a smile, McGee a little stunned nodded his head and smiled at Sally. She smiled back before turning her attention to Ziva and Abby  
"Now Abby would you like to be a bridesmaid?" she asked, Abby nodded her head enthusiastically before she made eye contact with Ziva and asked  
"Now Ziva it would mean the world to me and I'm sure to my fiancee and his charming son that they would agree me when I ask would you do me the honour of being my maid of honour?" Sally asked waiting for Ziva's response. I was sat next to Ziva on the couch and felt her tense up, I squeezed her hand and felt her relax against my side and then came her response  
"I would be truly honoured to be your maid of honour, Sally" she said everyone smiled happily and we spent the rest of the hour before I moved away to Sky's bedroom to wake her up talking excitedly about the upcoming wedding.

Sky woke at her normal time and I got her up and brought her out to the lounge where she fussed about being taken away from me so much she ended up yelling a loud "NO!" at Abby who looked taken aback by the sudden outburst before the tears started rolling down her face. I smiled apologitically to Abby who nodded in understanding and the others looked at me in confusion.  
"New favourite word" I explained and Gibbs, Ducky and dad all nodded there heads in understanding. Breena who had been in the bathroom walked over to where Palmer was and sat on his lap again. They looked at each other and exchanged something before Palmer nodded his head and told her to tell us what was going on.  
"We have some big news. Ducky knows part of it but we wanted everyone together before we told you all" Breena said passing the torch toward her husband, all our eyes landed on him and he retreated a little back into the couch before he all took a breath and announced  
"We decided that for our one year anniersary that we would adopt a child together. It was approved about a month ago and we already have been chosen by a mother for the adoption to go through. But Breena found out yesterday that we are expecting a new born also, so they will both grow up together" Palmer said excitedly, and we all erupted with a chorus of congratulations and thats so cute.  
"He forgot to tell you that our adopted child will be born about a month before our own child will be born" Breena told us.  
"Thats so great guys" I said happily congratulating them and wishing that I had been in that part of Sky's life and knowing that with the way things were going Ziva and I would be in that situation ourselves in a couple of years.

Gibbs was the only one left at the end of the day and he was there when Sky was put down for bed that night.  
"How does it feel knowing your beautiful baby girl is now a year old?" he asked me when I reentered the room  
"It feels strange" I answered truthfully.  
"I bet it does, when I had Kelly and Shannon it felt strange to but I had only missed six weeks of her life" he told me.  
"Well its late and I'll let the two of you get some rest, after all it is the last night before you come back to work. I will see you normal time Monday morning" Gibbs said leaning over and kissing the top of mine and Ziva's heads.  
"Night you two" Gibbs said happily  
"Night Gibbs" we said as he walked out of the room and out of our apartment.

Sky was still fast asleep as we made our way into work Monday morning, she was in her carrier and Ziva had her baby bag over her shoulder as well as her bag. I sat at my desk and placed her down on the floor next to my desk, she wouldn't be awake for another hour at least so I setteled down and turned on my computer, checking my emails before making a start on the enourmous pile of paperwork that was sat on my desk. I had already finished one file when Gibbs entered the bull pen with his usual coffee in hand he smiled at Ziva and I before noticing that McGee wasn't there with us.  
"Where is McGee?" he asked, Ziva and I looked at each other and shrugged not knowing if he was even here, he hadn't turned up since we'd gotten here and we hadn't really checked if he was here.  
"I'll give him an hour if he's not here he 's really late and I don't care about his excuse" Gibbs said leaving the room to go up to Director Vances office. As soon as Gibbs left my phone rang, I answered it with "DiNozzo" I heard the sigh coming from McGee  
"Tony, its me, can you tell Gibbs I'm going to be late and so is Abby. I had to rush her to the doctors late last night an they don't know whats wrong with her she hasn't stopped vomitting since we got home last night" he said angst filling his voice  
"I'll tell Gibbs, why do they think she's so ill?" I asked  
"They don't know they're running tests on her and everything, I haven't been allowed in to see her and I'm really starting to freak out because she hates hospital. I need to be by her side, Tony and they won't let me" he said I could hear the tone of his voice and knew he was seriously freaking out right now.  
"Ok Timmy, I'll tell Gibbs, you just help her get better and look after her. Let us know if anything changes ok" I said and he answered with a quick  
"Ok they just called me in to her room, I'll talk to you later. Thanks Tony" McGee said hanging up. I put my phone back down on my desk and looked across at Ziva, she had been listening to my en of the conversation and looked worried, I silently told her not to worry that everything would be alright. I got up and took Sky over to Ziva just in case she woke before I got back and said  
"I need to need see Gibbs" she nodded and continued with her work.

**A/N: Ok so I had to have this, I couldn't work out which way to take this so I decided this route was best, anyways next Chapter is Gibbs reaction to finding out about Abby and McGee and Tony has to tell him, poor Tony, he gets the wraith of Gibbs and its not even his fault. **


	16. Chapter 16

I made my way up to Director Vances office, walking past his secertary and knocked on the door. I heard Vance call out "Come in" so I opened the door and walked in, I could see Gibbs standing at the end of the confrence table glaring at SecNav, I didn't know anyone else in the room. SecNav looked at me and smiled  
"Tony, its good to see you" he said, I smiled hesistantly at him before looking at Gibbs who was still glaring at SecNav.  
"Gibbs can I speak to you please?" he finally looked up at me and nodded, walking away from the meeting  
"I'm sorry for ruining your meeting but it is kind of urgent" I expained exiting the room. We made it down the hall and toward the "confrence room" Gibbs favourite place, the elevator. He looked at me and smiled  
"Thanks for getting me out of there DiNozzo" I looked at him shocked  
"Why?" I asked  
"They were discussing a plan that really did not involve me at all, but SecNav insisted. Anyway thats not important, you said whatever it is is important" he said and I remembered why I'd gone to find Gibbs.  
"I just got a phone call from McGee Gibbs. He's in hospital with Abs, apparently they had just gotten home and she started vomitting violently and he rushed her off to the hospital, he only just got to go in and see her when he hung up. Apparently they're running tests on her and everything" I told him, I looked up and saw the angry expression on his face, remembering Abby and my talk the week previous, her and McGee hadn't exactly told Gibbs they were a couple. Well he needed to know and now he did however I'm not entirely sure it was a good idea, he looked like he was about to attack the wall.  
"How long have they been together?" Gibbs asked his voice sounded strange, like acid and malice where in his voice  
"Seven weeks now" I answered and Gibbs groaned, I did the math and came to the same conclusion he did  
"You think Abby is pregnant don't you?" and he nodded.  
"Can the tests tell that if she's ony this far along?" I asked and he nodded  
"If they ended up having sex the first day and if she got pregnant from that first experience then yes they can definately tell she's pregnant" Gibbs said bluntly.

As we left the elevator I heard Gibbs whisper  
"What happened to rule 12? First Ziva and Tony now Abby and Tim" he shook his head and I smiled. I walked back toward my desk and saw Ziva with Sky on her knees and holding a pencil whislt she scribbled on a blank piece of paper. I smiled before walking over to Ziva and kissing the top of her head.  
"What did Gibbs say?" she asked knowing something was up but not what was wrong.  
"He's worried about Abby and McGee. A little pissed, Abby's been in hospital since last night vomitting he's come to the conclusion that her test will tell her she's pregnant" I whispered so only she could hear, I knew she knew Abby and McGee were together and sleeping together it wasn't hard to miss.  
"Oh really" she whispered back a small smile playing on her face.  
"Tony back to your desk, you have to get the paper work done if you want to leave before dinner tonight" Gibbs scolded, so I made my way back over to my desk and continued on with the paper work that was still there.

It was around lunch time when Gibbs announced that he was going to visit Abby in hospital and that we had an hour lunch break. So I grabbed Ziva and Sky and we made our way to the break room, eating the lunch that we had brought with us. After that was all finished Ziva decided we were going to go down to the park on the other side of the navy base, it was for navy personal who had children and we were so off we went. This playground wasn't as big as the one we had gone to the previous week but it still worked and Sky was cackling with laughter the whole time.  
"Daddy" Sky yelled from the top of the swing as she went higher and higher. She had her arms out like a bird and Ziva was videoing the whole thing. When I finally managed to slow her down I grabbed her up in my arms hugging her tightly.  
"I love you Sky" I said kissing her happily she smiled and kissed me back before she said  
"I wuv ew too daddy".  
"You guys are a cute family" someone from behind us said I turned and saw SecNav behind us  
"Thank you SecNav" I said rather taken aback.  
"I read your updated files, Mr DiNozzo and Ms David. I hope you know that your adoption process would go a lot quicker if you were married" he stated, making me and Ziva blush.  
"We know SecNav" Ziva answered, the first to recover from her embarrasement  
"Well I best be off. See you later Mr DiNozzo, Ms David and Sky" he said walking toward the waiting limo and getting in.

**A/N: Thank you so much guys for all the support i can't believe that my story has reached Chapter sixteen. Ok so now we know what is wrong with Abby and what about SecNav, i think it was needed.**


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later McGee and Abby returned to work, happily taking on their work loads but not before inviting us all out that night after we finished work. I had a feeling I knew what it would be about and so did Ziva, as we were both under the same assumption. It was just the two of us and McGee and Abby. Gibbs offered to take Sky for the night and bring her in with him eary the next morning. Gibbs was giving us twenty minutes to get Sky's stuff together before he was coming to pick her up. I knew that Sky and Gibbs got along, I also knew that Gibbs was probably the best most safest person for Sky to be with. But it was the first time Sky hadn't been with Ziva and I, her first sleep over and I wasn't going to be able to tuck her into bed that night. I was frantically worrying about it all day and Ziva was constantly telling me to stop. But it was hard and she must of known it because she wasn't nagging me like she usually did.

When Gibbs finally let us go, Ziva and I quickly rounded our things up, including Skys and took them down to the car. When we entered the house Ziva took Sky into the lounge to keep an eye on her. I got her bag ready, there was couple of changes of clothes in case we had a repeat of her doghnut incident, nappies, her bottle to help her sleep, her dummy just in case, her blankie, her favourite teddy bear bubbles and her pjs. In her bath bag I packed her toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, hair ties, bobby pins and a head band depending on what she wanted. I had her bags out and ready for her when Gibbs knocked at the door. I answered and let him in. Sky saw him and ran up to him with open arms. I smiled knowing that she really was going to be fine. I guess this is what parents always feel like in the movies when they have to let go of their children. Ziva was hugging and kissing Sky telling her she had to be an extra good girl for grandpa and the whole time I had to fight to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Sky made her way to my side and I picked her up and held her tightly before she kissed my check, I kissed her check too before whispering in her ear  
"You have to be really good for grandpa baby girl. Be polite, be good and do as he tells you ok sweetie. I love you baby girl and I'll ring you before you go to bed ok sweetie" she nodded her head before kissing me on the lips and saying  
"I wuv ew daddy lots and lots" she told me and I smiled to her  
"I love you too baby" I said kissing her forehead before heading toward Gibbs and letting him grab her out of my arms. He smiled and kissed the top of Sky's head before he grabbed for Sky's bag, chucking it on his shoulder. I smiled weakily when I felt Ziva's hand slide into mine. He smiled at the two of us before putting his hand on my shoulder  
"Don't worry about us Tony, Sky will be perfectly fine. You just worry about having fun with Abby and McGee ok" he told me and I nodded.  
"I'll call you just before I put her down for bed so that she can say goodnight" he said and I nodded my head, if I spoke now it would defianitely not be a pleasant experience.

Once Ziva had the door shut behind Gibbs, she made her way back to my side and wipe the tears that had fallen down my face.  
"She is in perfectly good hands Tony we have nothing to worry about. Gibbs will protect her with his life before he let anyone touch a hair on her head" Ziva said reassuringly. I wasn't completely reassured until she pulled me in for a long passionate kiss, which became heated within a matter of seconds. I loved it and started unbuttoning her shirt before she had the chance to react.  
"We can't Tony" she breathed against my mouth, kissing me lazily  
"Why?" I asked innocently  
"We are meeting Abby and McGee in half an hour and we still have to get changed" she said, I raised my eyeborws playfully and she rolled her eyes  
"Not like that Tony. But tonight when we get home tonight I promise" she said and I smiled.

Abby and McGee were already waiting at the table in the restraunt when we arrived  
"Tony Ziva" Abby said her usual bubby personality was shining through again and we were happy to see her.  
"How are you?" Ziva asked as she sat down next to me and hed my hand squeezing it as she smiled at our friends.  
"I'm feeling good now actually thanks for asking" Abby answered with a smile, McGee smiled and kissed her check. Both of them were like teenagers in high school, the way they were so infatuate with each other, but it was cute and I was really happy for the two of them and really proud of McGee, he was like my younger brother and Abby was like my younger sister in some ways but I was truly happy for them both. The conversation remained pretty open until our ordered meals arrived about twenty minutes later. After that there was more concentration on eating than there was actual conversation.

"We have some really big news guys and we wanted you to be the first to know out of our friends" McGee said happily.  
"What is it?" Ziva asked eagerly  
"Abby" McGee said putting the spotlight and our attention onto his girlfriend  
"Well you know that I was ill and in hospital recently. Well it is because I am pregnant. Apparently I had chronic morning sickness which meant that I was constantly vomitting and it wouldn't stop. Eventually though it did and they kept me in for observation. Thats is why I was only realeased yesterday" Abby told us, for me a little more information than what I needed to hear.  
"Congratulations" Ziva shrieked and got up to hug her best friend, McGee and I smiled at one another and I beamed at him  
"Congrats guys that is excellent" I said with a huge smile on my face. I was hit with a pang of jealousy, why was I jealous of them? I had a goregous daughter who happened to be my world along with my amazingly beautiful girlfriend of nine months, I loved them with my whole existence, so why did I feel so jealous? Because I hadn't been there when Meg was pregnant, I didn't get to go through the horrible morning sickness, the fun moments, the threats whilst she was giving birth, I didn't get to see any of that, I only got to see this, everything from now on and it hurt that I'd missed this much from her birth, it really did hurt. My thoughts kept on wondering to the picture of Ziva were she'd gone undercover as a pregnant women, and the yellow shirt she had worn, the picture that hung on my computer monitor and I loved looking at. I couldn't wait for that day to come, the day were she glowed from her pregnancy, and her radiant smile lit up everything.

After our night out with Abby and McGee we returned home to our empty apartment, the car ride had been silent and it wasn't just me who had been lost in my thoughts. I grabbed Ziva's hand when I walked in the door and dragged her to our bedroom. I kissed her on the lips and started to loose myself in the feeling of her hands running up and down my back. I smiled kissing my way up her jaw bone before suckling on her ear lobe.  
"I want a baby" Ziva whispered and shocked me.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! dun dun dun! hope you enjoy it and sorry for the wait been a little busy these past few days.**


	18. Chapter 18

I stood on the spot not even looking at anything anymore, my heart was beating at a speed that if I was driving my car would surely be illegal. Was she serious, I mean I was. I wanted us to have a child but I'd aways thought that Ziva would've been one of those types of people who wanted to be married or engaged at the very least before she even thought about it. I guess having Sky might have changed that though, maybe her biological clock was ticking like a bomb and she really did want a baby, my baby. Our baby, an amazing combination of her and me, her colour hair, wavy hair and her nose and my eyes and a love for movies. I coud see her now, she would be a beautiful little gift.  
"Tony?" She asked bringing me out of my revire  
"Huh?" I asked  
"Are you alright?" she questioned  
"Yes I'm good" I answered kissing her letting her know I wanted this too. She pulled back searching my eyes for any sign of what I have no idea but she mustn't of found it because within seconds she was ravishing my mouth and had me underneath her on our bed, clothes were being flung in everry direction, before she whispered  
"Make love to me Tony" I kissed her lips and took the plunge.

The following morning I woke, my legs tangled in a mess with Ziva's her arms were wrapped around my neck and mine were wrapped around her waist. I pulled her closer and she snuggled further into my neck before she kissed me good morning. I smiled before I had a thought, last night after our amazing sex I had a nagging thought and I had to ask her now.  
"Zi" I said and she looked up at me and smiled  
"Yea my little hairy butt" she teased before placing a kiss on my lips. I took a deep breath  
"You said last night you wanted a baby. What did you mean by that?" I asked. I saw the hurt look cross her face and then the doubt that filled her eyes.  
"You, you don't want a child?" she questioned, I heard the struggle she was having trying to keep her emotions in check  
"Zi, of course I want a baby, your baby. OUR BABY. I have dreamed of nothing else and how much I wish that Sky was yours, that you were the one to have carried her, to have given birth to her but you weren't and I would give everything I have to have a child with you. I was just wondering, last night wasn't because you were jealous of Abby and Tim?" I asked  
"No Tony. I've wanted a baby with you for far too long to put the blame on them. Its just seeing how happy its making them, how happy it will make Sky when she finds out she's going to be a big sister. I want all that. To have anyone elses child isn't right, all I want are our children Tony" she stated and I kissed her forcefully.

Later that morning we headed over to Gibbs' place to pick up Sky before we went and saw a movie at the local movie theatre. We knocked and entered our boss's house, he had the tv on and Sky was sitting on the couch next to Gibbs watching Monsters Inc with Gibbs. They were both to entrenched in the film that they didn't even notice that we were there watching them. They were almost at the end of the film and I could hear Gibbs chuckle as the monsters sang put that child back where they came from or so help me. When the credits where making there way up the screen Sky finally looked over and saw me and Ziva standing there waiting for her. She ran from her place on the couch straight into my open arms, before clinging to my neck with one arm around Ziva as she kissed the both of us.  
"Daddy I missing ew lots and lots" she said before resting her head on my shouder. Gibbs smiled at us taking out the dvd and placing it back in its case and putting it in her bag, he handed it to Ziva just to check that he had everything. Whilst Ziva did that he smiled at me and announced  
"Sky was a very good girl, weren't you sweetie?" Sky nodded and smiled happily at Gibbs.  
"Everythings there" Ziva announced slinging the bag over her shoulder and hugging Gibbs before announcing that she would be out at the car. I put Sky on the floor so she could say goodbye to Gibbs and waited as she hugged and kissed him goodbye. As we got to the door she turned around and said  
"Bye papa" she said with such love that I smiled as Gibbs kissed her on the check  
"Bye sweetie, be a good girl for mummy and daddy" Gibbs said and Sky nodded.  
"Thanks Gibbs, see you Monday morning" I said and Gibbs nodded before closing the door behind us.

When we got to the the cinema, Sky was in my arms and Ziva had arm wrapped around my waist, she wore a smile of pride before standing in line to buy the tickets for the film we were going to watch. She also brought some sweets and a couple of ice creams, popcorn and a drink. We made our way toward the room were the film was being shown and gave in our tickets, I leant over and grabbed one of the high chairs for Sky so she could see over the people in front of her. I sat her down and then we waited as the opening credits for Monsters University played. Throughout the whole film Sky watched intently as everrything played out, she laughed when we did or at moments she thought were funny. I smiled and squeezed Ziva's hand who had sat next to me on the right side, Sky was on my left. Half way through the film Ziva rested her head on my shoulder and I turned my head to kiss the top of her head, before returning my gaze to the film. We needed more family moments, just the three of us, moments were we could go out as a family and make memories together before Sky grew up and left us.

After the film finished I had to carry Sky out of the theatre as she could barely keep her eyes open, I looked at the clock and knew why, it was way past Sky's nap time. Once we were buckled into the car Ziva asked  
"Can we please go to the mall?" I looked at her and smiled nodding my head, but raising my eyebrow  
"I want us to do some christmas shopping. Christmas is only a month away now and I think it needs to be done sooner rather than later, especially for Sky's sake, it is after all her first christmas with us" Ziva reasoned  
"Of course" I smiled reaching over and squeezing her hand. Putting Sky in her push chair when we got to the mall and holding one of Ziva's hands in mine, I smiled with pride as we made our way through the mall. About an hour into our shop Sky woke up and called out  
"Daddy, toiwet pwease" I cringed inwardly before telling Ziva that I woud meet her outside the store in ten minutes, she was almost at the front of the cue anyway.

When Sky and I finally meet up with Ziva we walked around the mall and stubbled across the Santa who was taking pictures with children. Sky saw Santa and bounced up and down in her push chair, begging us to have a picture with Santa. I smiled at Ziva and she smiled right back at me, and nodded. So we waited for twenty minutes for Sky to have a picture with Santa, however now that she was up close with the man in the red suit, dressed up as Santa, she became nervous and really shy not wanting to approach the man without both Ziva and mysef going up with her. I smiled at her and parked the push chair by the edge of the groto. I took Sky out of her push chair and carried her over to Santa with Ziva at our side, she stood behind Santa and after I had settled Sky enough for her to sit on Santa's knee I made my way to ZIva's side. The photographer got four different pictures and then we waited whilst Sky was asked what she wanted for Christmas from Old Saint Nick. Ziva and I were tanding close enough to hear what she wanted but far enough away that Sky thought we couldn't hear. So we found out that she wanted a playhouse for her dolls, she wanted it in a lovely purple colour and it had to be purple or "pupwe" in her words otherwise she didn't want it. Ziva and silently communicated with each other and I announced to Sky once we were out of the groto and back in with the mad crowd of shoppers that I would take the bags of presents to the car. She nodded and when Ziva announced that she would take Sky to the mini playground that was only a few minutes walk away I agreed that would be the best place to go. I grabbed the bags of Ziva and swapped them with her so she could take the push chair and Sky to the playground. I took the bags to the car and then made my way back into the mall before heading to the toy store and finding the doll house that she wanted, it was purple and five different rooms in it, I also got her a couple more dolls before purchasing them and taking them to the car. Once they were in the car I re-entered the mall for the second time and made my way over to the playground before something caught my eye, I knew I already had Ziva's christmas present but I really wanted to get her what I'd just found. So I brought it and then carried it to the car.

Finally I made it to the playground and watched as Sky played and Ziva watched her protectively. I made my way to Ziva's side and kissed her check, wrapping my arms around her. I was truly happy that she was so protective of Sky. Just the way she watched out for Sky and the way she fussed over her made my heart flutter and yearn for the day that we had our own child one that was ours not only by blood but created because of our love for one another. Sky noticed I was back and ran up to hugging my legs and Ziva's as we both bent down to tickle her and she cakcled out loud, passers by either looked annoyed or had smiles on their faces. I started laughing as well as Ziva, just enjoying the moment. When we left the playground and Ziva was done buckling Sky into the push chair, I grabbed Ziva's hand and we made our way out of the mall. We were almost to the car when we were stopped by an elderly couple who smiled at us.  
"Is this your daughter?" the elderly man asked with a smile, Ziva and I looked at each other and smiled  
"Yea she is" I said with a smile looking down at Sky who was smiling happily at the strangers  
"She is such a cutie, gets her eyes and nose from her father and her tanned skin and curls from her mother" the elderly lady said and we smiled at each other  
"Thanks" I said smiling at them, Ziva who was standing a little awkwardly to the side.  
"She is just so adorabe. You are lucky to have such a special piece of joy, she must be a pleasure to have around?" they asked  
"Oh she definitely is. They both are, I wouldn't change anything for the world" I smiled squeezing Ziva's hand kissing the top of her head, she looked up at me and smiled proudly.  
"Well we must be off, its past Sky's nap time and she didn't get much of a sleep before. It was such a pleasure to meet you" I said smiling happily at the elderly couple who smiled and walked away after saying goodbye. Ziva and I looked at each other and smiled before taking Sky to the car.

**A/N: Ok so you all LOVED the last chapter and I think we all deserve a little Tiva fluff. :p**


	19. Chapter 19

It wasn't long before Ziva and Abby decided that they were going shopping for their dressess for the upcoming Christmas ball, there was less than two weeks now, Abby had been let out of hospital a week ago after the doctors said her chronic case of morning sickness would now subside, as long as she kept up with her dossage of medication. So they took Sky with them for the day and I went to hang with McGee and Gibbs who had decided that we really needed a guys afternoon. I was ready for it, don't get me wrong I loved Sky, Ziva and Abby but I had two women living in my house now and it was pretty high mantenance. So here I sat in Gibbs lounge watching the classic Anime movie Spirited Away, it wasn't something that I usually watched but Ziva and Abby had got me hooked and now here we sat watching the film. McGee was just as happy to get away from his girlfriend who was having major mood swings and it was driving him mental, apparently he couldn't wait for his enthusiastic girlfriend back and not the over emotional mess she was now, Gibbs just smirked and said that it was his own fault and there was no one to blame but himself, I smirked at that and knew eventually I was going to have to go through this with Ziva.

Once the movie was finished Gibbs went to the kitchen and brought back three new bottles of beer. I smiled  
"Thanks boss" I said, he smiled back and turned to McGee  
"So McGee do you two know the sex of the baby yet?" Gibbs asked  
"Not yet, and I'm not all that sure that Abby wants to know, she keeps on saying that she wants it to be a surprise but then she changes her mind five seconds later. We have our first ckeck up in a weeks time. Its just to check up on the baby, make sure its healthy and everything but you know what its like" he said, talking about his and Abby's baby brought this bright spark to his eyes, it was there in him before he had even started dating Abby but now it was just that much brighter and filled with so much love for his girlfriend. I couldn't feel the slight pang of jealousy as I realised that I didn't get to go through any of this with Megan, and I couldn't wait for Ziva to have a child, my child, it would make my day if she did.  
"I know what you mean Tim" Gibbs said putting his hand on McGee's shoulder and smiling at the man.  
"Thanks boss" McGee said. It was quite awkward to be ignored like that but somehow I managed to stay silent for the whole thing.

When Ziva and Abby finally returned with Sky more than three hours later, they rushed up to us and kissed, McGee and I getting kissess from our girlfriends and Gibbs getting a kiss from Sky because she had been spending alot of time with Gibbs whilst we worked. She loved going on coffee and lunch runs with Gibbs, it was the highlight of her day according to Gibbs who loved having someone to go with him down to his favourite coffee shop. Apparently the waitress there had said that she had looked forward to the day that he brought in his granddaughter with him and now said she didn't want to see him without her, apparently charming people was one of the main qualities that Sky had and it really did mean everything to me that she spent alot of times with Gibbs, it meant that she didn't get into trouble whilst he was gone, that way he could keep an eye on her and I could focus on doing my job properly instead of wondering if she was aright.  
"How my favourite granddaughter?" Gibbs asked  
"Good, papa. Mes good" Sky said, I smiled happily at her and then looked over at Ziva who had a frown on her face, she left the room and I got up to follow her but Sky stopped me, by climbing over Gibbs and sitting in my lap.  
"Daddy, me wuvs ew lots and lots" she said with a smile, I kissed the top of her head before telling her that I had to go check on Ziva. I put her back on Gibbs knee and went in search of Ziva.

When I finally found her, she was in a tight ball on the bathroom floor. I could hear her sobs and quickly made my way over to her. I sat next to her before picking her up with an ease that seemed unlikely, putting her in my lap, I let her sob hard against my shoulder. Her sob didn't subside for another ten minutes and when it finally did she looked up at me and smiled weakily.  
"Tony why hasn't Sky called me Mum. I understand that you are her dad and that she needs you, but she's even started calling Gibbs papa. What if she never calls me Mum what if she never does? I want to be her mother Tony, I love Sky like I gave birth to her myself, like I went through nine months of carrying our little girl. But I didn't, I know she's probably confused but I'm scared Tony" Ziva said, the tears that had stopped were now streaming down her face again.  
"Ziva" I said trying to get her to look at me, but she looked away. Putting my hand under her chin and turning her face back to mine, I kissed her lips before continuing  
"Zi, I really have no idea why she hasn't started calling you Mum, I'm slightly worried too. I think its just because she is a little confused at the moment she's been with us for almost three onths now and she started talking just after she lost her mum. She loves you Zi so very much, you've got to give her time. Alright Sweetchecks?" I asked  
"I guess, I just really want to hear those words. I'm so ready for it my little hairy butt" she smiled before leaning her head against my chest.

Abby, McGee and Gibbs decided they were staying for dinner and we really didn't mind in the slightest. All the chances we got to spend together outside of work meant everything to us.  
"What are everyones plans for Christmas?" Gibbs asked  
"Well since Zi and I have Sky now, we've decided to do the whole traditional stuff. Santa, presents, family the whole works. It would mean the world to Ziva and I if you could all come along too, for christmas lunch, we talked to dad and Sally about it yesterday and they will be here as well" I explained. Gibbs smiled at us and then nodded  
"I'll be here Tony" he said with a huge smile on his face, something that we rarely saw from our boss, the man who had taken on the father role in all four of our lives, and who had been wrapped around little Sky's finger and now held a special place in our odd little unit. Abby and McGee smied at one another and then told us that they too would be there to celebrate christmas with us.  
"Thats great, now all we have to do is ask Ducky and Breena and Jimmy" Ziva said with a smile  
"I'm pretty sure they will be here" Gibbs stated with a knowing smile. We all beamed at one another and continued our meal. Ziva and Abby had cooked us butter chicken, something we'd found out Sky loved.  
"Daddy done" Sky said once her bowl was empty  
"Alright baby girl, just wait until we've finished in here and then we'll be able to head out to the lounge with you" I said and she sat patiently waiting for us to finish.

That night after Sky had been put to bed and Abby, McGee and Gibbs left, I put on a load of washing that needed to be done, Sky, Ziva and I were all running low on clean clothes as we hadn't had much time at home were we weren't working, Ziva had decided to take a long hot bath, I'd asked if she wanted any company but she had said that all she was going to do was read a book. It was one of her ways to relax and put the past behind her, and I loved that she was an avid reader. I also loved that in the last couple of months, she'd learnt to appreciate my love of movies, she didn't role her eyes at me anymore and now that she was living with me we made it a habit to watch at least one movie a week. Of course having Sky was a help, she loved watching movies especially her Disney and Pixar movies. I loved spending quality time with my family, I'd never really gotten much attention from my father and now he was giving me his time, all because of Sky and the fact he wanted to be a better man. He had found love again, in Sally and I could tell that he really truly was in love with her, it made me remember how happy my childhood was before mum had passed away, she had loved to watch movies and so we watched a movie at least three times a week. Dad would sit in the lounge with us reading. I missed those days, but now I was recreating them with my daughter and Ziva and I loved every minute of it.

"Hey Zi" I said making my way into our bedroom to find my lovely girlfriend lying on our bed reading a book, I smiled as she looked up from her book into my eyes and smiled back at me.  
"Hey Tony" she said happily  
"I put two loads of washing on and the second is going through the dryer now" I told her as I sat on the bed pulling the covers over my legs. She smiled before kissing me.  
"How happy are you?" I blurted out, she looked at me confused and I stuttered before telling her to just ignore the question  
"No. Tony what brought this up?" she asked concern the main emotion that was etched on her face  
"Honestly I have no idea. Its just I love how domestic we've become. A year ago I would never have pictured my life turning out the way it has now, but I don't think I would've wanted it to happen any differently than how it has turned out. Sky and you, everything its perfect and I want to know if this is what you want too" I told her  
"Five years ago I never saw my sef as the type of person that would settle down. But then there was Ray and I thought that I was ready to settle down with him, I felt like everything was falling into place, until he gave an empty jewelery box saying it was his promise of commitment before he dived in. That was my awakening, I mean we hardly ever saw each other but then when we did it felt magical and real. When he turned out to be the killer and he'd killed that man on US soil I was infuriated, he really pissed me off and I left him. I was so unsure of everything, about my feelings but then we were stuck in the elevator together and I knew that something had to be done, we spent Christmas eve watching the movie and I enjoyed it so much, I didn't think I could get any happier. But then my father was killed and everything fell apart everything that we'd worked so hard at becoming fell away and I felt like I was in a sea of emotion being held down and drowning. You saved me from that though, you saved me from everything. You showed me what true love is and that you really do mean everything you say, you take your time, respect my wishes and you make me feel whole and complete. Sky just adds to the miracle that is our perfect romance, our perfect family unit" she told me and I smiled at her kissing her with as much love and compassion, more than I'd ever managed before. I knew Ziva wasn't one for showing her emotions much but she had learnt to show alot in front of me and I was gad that she had it meant we were looking after each other.

**A/N: You guys may have to wait for Chapter 20 but here is chapter 19. Sorry I have assessments and am applying for Uni at the moment but I will try and get it done within the next couple of days**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heya guys, this is chapter 20. You guys rock for helping me get to this stage in my story. Here it is**

The day of the NCIS ball and Ziva had gone over to Abby and McGee's apartment for the day to get ready. She and I had decided that it would be best if Sky stayed at home so that she could have her nap at lunch. McGee had come over that morning with his tux in a bag and his shoes ready to polish. Our conversation throughout the day had been about work, Sky, his unborn child, how Gibbs was coping with rule 12 being changed and how he had accepted it. But most importantly about my plan for that evening. I'd woken several times in the night, being awoken by unpleasant scenarios all this was making me feel nervous and I didn't like the feeling. However now I had to worry about Sky who was sitting in her high chair having some dinner before I got her dressed. McGee was in the shower. So I carried her into her bedroom and grabbed the dress that Ziva had chosen. It was beautiful, a lovely cream lace dress and her little cream ballet flats. I was trying to find something to do with her hair, before I remembered that Ziva had said something about doing a little half up half down thing with her hair. After I had her hair in the most adorable little hair do, that framed her face and showed of her curls I grabbed the hair pins that were in the bottom of the bag. I smiled at the choice, they were of different coloured butterflies so I put two of them in and then helped her into her dress. Once she was ready I grabbed my phone and took a couple of pictures of her, some by herself others with me, my favourite being the one of Sky kissing my check.  
"You look so pretty baby girl I love you" she smiled and kissed my check again.  
I grabbed her in my arms and made my way out to the lounge were McGee was sat on the couch he had just finished putting on his shoes.  
"Can you watch her for a minute?" I asked and he nodded watching over Sky as I went to put on my own tux and got ready for the ball myself.

We had decided to meet at Gibbs house for pictures and stuff, also because that was were I had put the engagement ring, just in case Ziva had stubbled across it at home. I grabbed Sky out of the car and made my way into Gibbs lounge with McGee following behind us. Gibbs was in the hallway heading to the spare bedroom and called out  
"Ziva, Abby your dates are here" he smiled at us and got his camera ready.  
"Coming" both girls called before they walked out of the spare bedroom and down the hall entering the lounge were McGee and I were waiting and Sky played on the floor. Abby was the first to walk in, she looked stunning in the pale green dress she wore, her hair was up in a bun at the top of her head. I smiled as she made her way over to McGee. I turned back to the door and saw Ziva enter the room, I let out a whistle and she blushed, she looked beautiful. She wore a deep blue boob tube dress that hugged every curve of her body amazingly.  
"Zi you look beautiful" I said pulling her into my arms and kissing her. Sky who had noticed the commotion made her way over to us and held up her arms, Ziva leant down and picked her up before kissing her and looking at her  
"Pwetty?" she asked Ziva and Ziva smiled lovingly at Sky  
"Very pretty Sky" she said kissing her check and resting her head on Ziva's shoulder. It wasn't long before Gibbs was organising us for our photos. There were a couple that were just of Sky by herself, some with me and Sky, me and Ziva, Ziva, Sky and I, McGee and Abby, McGee, Abby and Sky, and my favourite ones were the ones that were of Ziva and Sky.

We still had about twenty minutes to wait so Gibbs decided that we going to sit and play a game before he took me aside and asked  
"Is everything all set Tony?" I smiled at him and nodded, anxious of what I was about to do, about Ziva's response to my question and how hard it would be for me to still function properley if the worst case scenario were to happen.  
"Good. Are you ready?" Gibbs asked  
"I am so ready Gibbs. I have never felt so ready to do anything in my life" I told him truthfully. Gibbs smiled and hugged me close  
"I'm glad Tony. I think that it will benefit all of you in the long run if you and Ziva were to get married, Sky especially" Gibbs reasoned and I nodded my head in agreement.  
"I can't wait Leroy. Eleven years ago I never thought that leaving Baltimore would benefit me so much. I never once thought of settleing down and having a family, I never thought I would ever find the other piece of me. But then Ziva came into my life and I need her now as much if not more than I need oxygen, she and Sky are my world and I wouldn't want it any other way" I told him, and the smile that was on his face could render the hallway lights useless it was so bright.  
"You both deserve your happy ending, your shot at happiness and I believe that your getting there Tony. Just don't make the mistakes I made. Treasure every minute with Ziva and Sky, don't be stupid and reckless, they need you more than ever" he took a deep breath  
"And so do I Anthony. You and Timmy are like my sons, I woud give up anything for you guys, each and everyone of you. I love you Tony and I'm so happy that you have found your Shannon" Gibbs said the emotions that were on his face, the tears streaming down his face was the most emotion I'd ever seen from Gibbs, never had I ever seen him with so much emotion. I smiled at him before pulling him in for a hug, holding onto him tightly  
"I love you too Leroy" I smiled as I pulled back and he smiled too.  
"I'll just go..." he said clearing his throat to indicate he wanted to be left alone, I smiled and made my way back out to the lounge where Ziva, Sky, McGee and Abby were all waiting for us.

"Are you alright?" Ziva whispered in my ear as I sat next to her on the couch.  
"Yes Zi, I am so happy" I said with a smile on my face, before kissing the top of her head. Sky toddled over and once she was on my lap she asked  
"Wewes papa?" I smiled at her and said  
"He's just gone to the bathroom he should be out any minute sweetie" I told her and she smiled.  
"Tony how did you get such a beautiful little girl?" Abby asked  
"I honestly don't know Abs, she truly is a beauty isn't she?" I questioned  
"She's going to be a little heartbreaker" Gibbs said joining in our conversation.  
"I agree" Ziva said rubbing soothing circles onto Sky's back. I smiled and hugged both my girls tightly before Gibbs announced  
"Our ride is here" I smiled as I remembered Gibbs and I trying to convince Vance that for the night to be extra special that we would need the best of the best in fancy tranportation to the ball. He had definiately pulled some strings to get the stretch limo he had gotten and when Ziva and Abby saw it they both stood in shock before Ziva turned to Gibbs and asked  
"How on earth did you afford for this?" Gibbs and I exchanged a look and a smirk before Gibbs answered her question  
"I didn't. Vance did" I nodded and smiled placing Sky in the limo and holding my hand out for Ziva to get in the limo. She smiled and kissed my check before getting in. I got in after her and took Sky in my lap before we started up a conversation about how amazing the night was going to be. Little did Ziva know her night was going to get a whole lot better.

As we exited the limo we were meet with a red carpet and photographers, mainly those who were working for the navy and NCIS were the ones there, but there were a couple of paparazzi because we had the mayor and president in attendance. It was going to be an extraoridinary event and I couldn't wait for my time in the spotlight. We all gathered for a couple of photos together before Gibbs headed inside and they got a couple of pictures of McGee and Abby as well as Ziva, Sky and I. My jaw dropped upon entering the ballroom, it was stunning and it must have taken weeks to put together even though we all knew that it had only taken a couple of days to do so. Gibbs was mingaling with a couple of people before he spotted his date, it was Doctor Ryan, his last romantic girlfriend, whom we hadn't seen in over a year now. I looked at Ziva and she shrugged, of course she wasn't shocked to see her, nothing surprised Ziva. Sky ran over to Gibbs and Doc Ryan looked a little taken aback by seeing her, before she smiled when she saw me and Ziva, like that suddenly explained everything.  
"Is this little Sky?" she asked and Gibbs nodded sheepishly, I looked at him shocked, this was an emotion that I had never ever in my eleven years of knowing him seen on his face.  
"Yes this is my daughter Sky" I said maybe a little rudely, she smiled to reassure me before stating  
"Its alright Tony, Leroy has told me so much about her. She is such a little cutie" Sky who was now holding tightly to my leg looked at Doc Ryan before she smiled up at me. I smiled right back before squeezing Ziva's hand. I looked at Ziva who was looking longingly at the dance floor and remembered that night in Berlin, the last time we had danced. I looked toward Gibbs and quickly asked if he wouldn't mind watching Sky, both he and Doc were very happy to watch Sky. So I grabbed Ziva's wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor. They were playing the song "Time Of My Life" from the Dirty Dancing film. Ziva really impressed me by knowing the dance that we were dancing and after a while she was teaching me a new dance that was alot of fun and I enjoyed so much.

When we finally sat down to eat Ziva sat next to the saved seat by Abby which was in between Abby and Gibbs, so I was stuck beside Sky and McGee, not that I was really complaining, as the time wore on I was starting to get really nervous and the only thing that was keeping me in the here and now was Sky who had decided that she wanted a dance with me. I smiled at her and held my arms out and she climbed on my shoes and stood there as my feet moved the both of us around the room, she was giggling and I smiled happily looking down at her with pride, she was such a joy to have at home, such a pleasure to be around. When the song ended I took her back to our table and we sat to eat the dessert that had been put down in front of us.  
"I'm just going to go to the bathroom" Ziva announced after our dishes had been cleared up, I smiled at her and grabbed a hold of her hand as she walked past. She stopped and turned toward me, with a sort of impatient and annoyed look on her face  
"Zi are you alright?" I asked. She nodded and tugged her hand out of my hand making her way to the bathroom. I joined in the conversation before finally noticing that ten minutes had passed and Ziva hadn't returned, standing and making my way to the bathrooms down the corridor I pretended to enter the mens bathroom but quickly jumped in the womens when I was sure no one was looking.

I heard the deep breaths and the sound of sobs coming from the only closed cubicle and knew in that instant that it was Ziva. Something had her worked up and I knew it couldn't have been anything to do with me because I hadn't done or said anything since our last dance before dinner.  
"Zi?" I questioned and instantly the sobs stopped and she cleared her throat trying to rid her face of the evidence.  
"Ziva, sweet checks come on sweetie" I said when she didn't come out I let out a strangled "please" she unlocked the bathroom door and then ran straight into my arms, as soon as I wrapped my arms around her middle I heard her sobs again. I held her until she quitened down and all she was left with was a hiccups, it kind of reminded me of when Sky threw little tantrums and cried until all she could do was hiccup, so I knew that it was something huge for Ziva to be this worked up about it.  
"Whats wrong Zi?" I asked  
"Tony I its nothing" she said and I knew she was hiding something  
"No Ziva, its not nothing you wouldn't have been sobbing if it was nothing" I stated and she nodded her head. She took a deep breath before she answered  
"I don't know what came over me. I was fine one minute and then you took Sky out onto the dance floor and I just all these flash backs to when I was a child and my father used to dance with me like that until he taught me how to dance properely. All of this before my mother and Tali were killed. Before everything in my life went down hill. I don't know and maybe I'm just a little bit jealous of how well you treat her, I never got that not even before everything happened" she said the tears falling down her face were just tears there was no noise. I held her cose before kissing her passionately  
"I love you Zi, with all my heart" I whispered to her before I pulled away and helped her rid the trace of emotion and weakness that she didn't want the others to see. She reapplied her make up whilst I returned to the table and grabbed Sky for another spin on the dance floor. This time she roared with laughter as we danced, she loved it so much that she didn't want to leave the dance floor until Gibbs told her that he was going to dance with her, she ran to Gibbs and he danced with her both looking so happy and peaceful, the happiest I had seen Gibbs ever.

I made my way over to the dj who had been hired for the music and I asked if he could play the song next, I was starting to get very anxious and the more I waited the more scared I felt.  
"Now a special announcement for a very special occassion" the dj announced as I made my way to the center of the dance floor with the microphone he'd just handed me. The song that I had picked to follow this was the most fitting song I could've found but first I had to get the scary part over with. Its not that I didn't love Ziva or that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with her, it was the fear of rejection that was making me so hesitant. To calm myself I took a deep breath, the room was now silent and everyones eyes were on me which did not help me in the slightest. Finally when I was ready I aksed  
"Ziva will you come here please?" she nodded and she walked slowly towards me.

**A/N: Ok so what did you think? Was it good? I love you guys, love the support, reviews and joy that you guys get with each new chapter. I am so happy that you love it and I have gotten to chapter 20 I think theres a lot left to this story. Cheers guys.**


	21. Chapter 21

I made my way over to the dj who had been hired for the music and I asked if he could play the song next, I was starting to get very anxious and the more I waited the more scared I felt.  
"Now a special announcement for a very special occassion" the dj announced as I made my way to the center of the dance floor with the microphone he'd just handed me. The song that I had picked to follow this was the most fitting song I could've found but first I had to get the scary part over with. Its not that I didn't love Ziva or that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with her, it was the fear of rejection that was making me so hesitant. To calm myself I took a deep breath, the room was now silent and everyones eyes were on me which did not help me in the slightest. Finally when I was ready I aksed  
"Ziva will you come here please?" she nodded and she walked slowly towards me.

When she was standing in front of me I knelt down and I heard Ziva gasp, now all my attention was on Ziva no one else mattered for this moment, this was ours.  
"Ziva David before you entered my life I never thought I would be the type of person to settle down and marry. But then you joined Gibbs' team and I knew you were something special, something that I had always wanted but never knew I needed. I was constantly trying to deny my feelings for you, there were obstacles some of them our own but some the cause of our families and our jobs, but together through thick an thin we made it through all the bad things to make it to this moment. I knew that from the first time we talked and you asked if I was having phone sex that I knew that I wanted to get to know you better and I did, I believe you have let me in on who you are in a way that no one else has ever been able to see. We pushed each other away, fought for each other, survived bombings, gunmen and pyscho killers to end up at this moment. Ziva David I love you with the whole of my excistence would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I asked pulling out the blue jewellrey box that when I opened it almost made her eyes bulge, I expected the gasp of shock from her. She smiled and I could see the tears streaming down her face, she nodded her head unable to find her voice and I got up and placed the ring on her finger, before she squealed "I love you too Tony" I was now officially the most happiest man on the planet as I kissed my fiance on the lips, kind of getting carried away and almost making out on the dance floor in front of all our colleagues so I decided that maybe that wasn't the best thing to do. I pulled away and hugged her tightly spinning her around happily.

When I finally let her go she ran to Abby who had been recording the whole thing and they both squealed like teenagers. She then picked up Sky and I smiled making my way over to my friends and family. I hugged my girls tightly and Gibbs smiled warmly at us, I pulled him into our hug too, pulling everyone else in as well. The moment was ruined when Sky started squirming and almost cried. I took her out of Ziva's arms and spun her around before holding her close and swaying on the spot, I knew that she was going to be very tired by half way through the event but I also knew that Ziva would be too. However neither wanted to go home, Sky was overexcited and was still rather eager to go out on the dance floor, so I took Sky and Ziva out onto the dance floor and danced with both of them. I finally managed to get Ziva out on the dance floor and the dj put on my requested song, "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Lady Antebellum. As the chorus began to play I rested my forehead on hers and started singing the song to her  
"So lay here beside me  
just hold me and don't let go  
This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known  
and I just can't take my eyes off you  
and I just can't take my eyes off you" I leant down and kissed her before she pulled away and rested her head on my chest, this was a moment of my life that I would always remember and never ever forget.

"How does it feel being engaged to the love of your life?" Abby asked me as I sat at the table a little over an hour later, Sky was dancing with McGee and Gibbs was having a father daughter moment with Ziva, Doc Ryan had left about twenty minutes after my proposa to Ziva saying she had an emergency at the office to which everyone including Gibbs was slightly relieved because our celebrations felt a little awkward with her being there because she was still sort of an outsider.  
"It feels like my life is finally whole, I have a special little girl who has claimed my heart and a fiance who is just super freaking gorgous and AMAZING. I love that this is how my life turned out instead of what it could've been about three years ago when I was heading down a not so delightful path" I told Abby  
"I'm happy for you and Ziva, its like my big brother is finally getting the life he deserves and he's getting that with my bestest friend in the entire world. I can't wait till Ziva starts planning the wedding and when the two of you start having adorably gorgous babies that are the envy of every person in the world" Abby said excitedly. The though of Ziva having my children was not something that I hadn't thought about, I mean I definietly had. I couldn't wait for that moment when she told me she was expecting our first child together. I could see the moment our little girl would be born, she would have Ziva's tanned skin, and beautiful accent, figure, everything, only she would have my eyes the bit of me that Ziva loved and adored the best. I could see her at the age her first birthday, Ziva and I would spoil her rotten and she would run around with little pigtails her hair falling from the hair ties in curls. Her first day of elementary school when she cried and begged us not to go. Her first day of high school, graduation everything and how much I yearned for my dreams, fantasies to come true. But first I had to marry the love of my life, the reason why I live.

Later that night once we got home, I carried a sleeping Sky into her bedroom and changed her into her pjs before tucking her into bed with her teddy bear. I entered the bedroom and found Ziva with her back to me but I could see what she was doing, she was looking at the ring on her finger, so I walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered  
"You know its not going to fall off and there is no way I can take it back, right?" I asked her  
"I know Tony" she said turning around in my arms and kissing me on the lips, things getting heated within a couple of seconds. Her hands making there way over my chest and down my torso pulling my shirt from where it sat tucked into my pants. When she had ripped my shirt off and I had growled at her for doing so, I picked her up and pushed her against the wall, one arm against the wall keeping both of us up and the other hold Ziva up. I slide the dress up her legs and was able to undo the zip enough for me to pull it over her head and chuck it somewhere in our bedroom. With her up against the wall in only her bra and underwear and me in my pants and briefs we started ravishing each others mouths, her hands flying all over my chest whilst I tried to keep us both upright. Eventually though we made it to the bed and we had the best most erotic sex in our lives, I hadn't experienced this much pleasure and love or satisfaction in anything before. Lying with Ziva in my arms I know that there is no one I would rather have in my arms than my Ziva, my fiance, my soon to be wife.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wait guys you are awesome. Here is chapter 21**


	22. Chapter 22

With Christmas only a day away, dad decided he and Sally were going to stop in for a visit, they couldn't make it for our celebrations the following day as they had already booked a flight to Seattle to visit with her family. It meant that Sky got to open presents that day, she got a new teddy bear and two new dolls for her ever growing collection. She had such a blast with her grandpa and grandma that she didn't take long to put to sleep that night, I expected more of a fuss from her but as soon as her head touched the pillows she was out like a light. I waited an extra hour before putting out the presents from Santa and putting the presents under the tree. I smiled happily when I saw what Ziva had gotten me, she lay spread out on the bed wearing nothing but two straps of fabric that could barely be considered as clothing, she also wore a santa hat and I literally stripped out of my clothes and ran to her making out with her before she even had the chance to protest. I fell asleep before she did that night and I was dreaming of happy things.

I woke a couple of hours later because the other side of my bed was empty and cold, I searched the room even looking toward the en suite to check if there was a light on in there. Once I saw there was no one there, I made my way to the lounge still finding no one there, after checking the kitchen and main bathroom and still not finding anyone or hearing any noise coming from anywhere I started freaking out and ran down the hall toward Sky's bedroom fuly expecting to see Sky lying in her bed fast asleep. But there she was sobbing into Ziva's chest, I saw that Ziva had gotten up at some point to put on some pjs. I walked back out of the room and stood watching from the door watching the interaction of Sky and Ziva. Ziva was rubbing circles into Sky's back and cooing to her. When Sky calmed down a little Ziva asked Sky what the matter was  
"I wuv ew mummy" Sky said, I stood there stunned for a minute before coming out of it seeing that Ziva was still in shock.  
"I love you too Sky, so very much and you know what?" Ziva asked  
"Wha?" Sky asked  
"I'm not leaving you or daddy ever again, you two are my life now, you two are my world and I love you so much" Ziva said kissing Sky on the check and Sky returned the kiss before curling up in Ziva's arms and closing her eyes. Ziva returned to rubbing soothing circles into her back, this time she was humming a lullaby to her and smoothing her hair down too. When Ziva was sure that Sky was asleep Ziva stood and put Sky back to bed, whispering  
"I love you tataleh, sleep tight" before placing a kiss on her forehead and turning to exit the room, when she saw me she didn't expect it and jumped a little  
"How much of that did you see?" she asked, I walked into the room and kissed her letting her know that she hadn't done anything wrong  
"Enough" I told her pecking her nose before dragging her back to bed. This time she was asleep before I was and I smiled pulling her close and kissing the top of her head before I fell asleep myself.

When we woke the following morning it was to Sky's squeals of delight, she was still in her room but she knew exactly what morning it was even if she didn't quite understand the meaning of it but she knew that there were presents there for her under the tree. Ziva who tried to ignore the squeals was trying to snuggle back into my chest before I kissed her on the top of her head and telling her that she needed to get up. I walked into Sky's room and grabbed her out of her crib, she was bouncing up and down. I kissed the side of her head and said  
"Love you baby girl" she smiled at me kissing my check before saying  
"Wuv ew too daddy". I hugged her tightly before moving toward the kitchen, grabbing her bowel of cereal and the milk pouring it and putting it on her high chair before putting Sky in the high chair and going in search of Ziva. I found her on the bathroom floor puking her gutts up into the toliet, her hair a mess from her restless sleep. I made my way to her side and held her hair away from her face. I rubbed her back and when she finally stopped vomitting she lleant back against me and just at there. A thousand different possibilities and scenarios were running through my head and then it hit me, Ziva never ever got sick so it only left one possibility.  
"Zi how long have you been vomitting?" I asked  
"Since you got out of bed and I sprinted for the bathroom" she told me as if it were obvious  
"No I kind of gathered that, but thats not what I meant. I mean how long have you been vomitting, how many days?" I asked, she sat and thought about it for a couple of minutes  
"Four days" she told me  
"And why am I only finding out about it now Zi? I thought that this would be something we were doing together?" I said trying to rope in the anger I was feeling  
"I wanted to be sure if I was before I told you, this is the worst its been though so I was usually done by the time you had Sky up and feed. Today though I don't know. I want to see a doctor before I can even be happy about any of this I don't want to do a pregnancy test, I don't trust them at all" she told me  
"Ziva I'm going to be there when you find out ok. Why don't we go see Ducky in a couple of days when all these festivities are done" I suggested and she nodded, I was about to help her get up when she vomitted a couple more times and she rinsed her mouth out with mouth wash grabbing my hand as we made our way back out to the kitchen were Sky still sat in her high chair and was almost finished with her breakfast, I leant over and kissed her head before congratulating her on not making a huge mess in the kitchen. She smiled at me and then when she saw Ziva she held up her arms and shouted  
"Mummy" at the top of her lungs. I smiled and took a picture of the two of them happy and somewhat relieved that Sky had finally called Ziva mummy.

After breakfast I tried to grab Sky out of her high chair but she fussed and refused to be moved, she'd never had a tantrum before but she was definitely having one now. She was balling her eyes out and I stood dumb founded, until Ziva kissed me and whispered in my ear  
"How about I try?" I nodded and as soon as Ziva had her hands on Sky's body Sky immeadiately quitened down and stopped her tantrum. I smiled but I felt a little useless though and made my way out to the lounge to set up the video camera, we wanted to record all our precious moments and since this was our first Christmas together it was going to be recorded. Ziva made her way into the lounge and Sky saw all the presentsunder the tree and in the stockings and her eyes bulged. I grabbed her christmas stocking off the mane piece and watched as Ziva sat with her in her lap unwrapping her presents. Sky was so happy when she discovered a couple of new dolls, a new colouring in book and felt tip, crayons and colouring in pencils and then she spotted the big box that was hidden at the back of the tree, the one from "Santa" she unwrapped it and squealed happily when she saw the purple doll house that she'd gotten. I smiled and Ziva did too, she looked at me with a strange glint in her eye and I noticed that it was pride, love and her maternal side showing through, I so totally oved this side of Ziva and I never ever wanted it to go away. Sky also got new clothes, shoes and a few new movies from Ziva and I.

Next Ziva opened all her presents there was one from Sky that she absolutely adored and then came the three different presents I had gotten her. One was two picture frames one with a picture of the three of us with Santa at the mall, the next was one of her and I the night of the NCIS Ball, standing in Gibbs house she was happily laughing at something I had said and I was kissing her check. She smiled at me and kissed my check before opening the next thing. It was a jewllery set, 3 and 1/2 karat diamonds on real gold, the necklace was on a real god chain with a dragon also made out of real gold protecting a rather large pendant covered in diamonds, the earrings were also of the same dragons but were smaller and there wasn't any diamonds. She gasped and said  
"These must of cost you a fortune Tony" I shrugged and told her  
"Trust fund baby" she smiled and looked back at her new pieces of jewellrey before grabbing her last present. It wasn't very big but it was so worth it. Opening it she saw a box and then upon taking off the lid she looked confused pulling out the key that was in the box. I smiled and took the picture that I had in my pocket out and showing it to her and this time she squealed.  
"Really?" she asked and I nodded. I had purchased a house for us about when Sky came to live with us, and the reason being that we needed a new place, especially if we were going to be having a family soon. It was beautiful and Ziva obviously agreed with me because she ran over to me and hugged me close before attacking my mouth. I had to push her away reminding her that Sky was less than five feet away from us. Our new house was a five bedroom house with a pool and back yard, which is definitely what we needed with an ever growing family and I was pleased with my self for picking it.  
"When do we move in?" she asked and I smiled  
"Whenever you want" I told her kissing her passionately.

**A/N: Ok here is the up date all of you loved the last chapter so I thought we needed a little family moment. And also the most called for thing Sky and Ziva have a moment! **


	23. Chapter 23

After dressing we found ourselves back in the kitchen Sky sitting in her high chair with her new colouring in book and colouring pencils, she had Ziva at her side colouring in as well, whilst I finished making the last of the salads and desserts for our lunch for the day, the stereo was on and we played christmas music and I sang along to the songs. When the doorbell rang I told Ziva and Sky to stay seated and went to open the door. She smiled at me before I made my way out to the front door. It was Gibbs he smiled upon seeing me and made his way into the lounge carrying a tray full of looly cake and a bag full of presents, he placed them under the tree and made his way into the kitchen were he placed the lolly cake on the table that had all the food on it. He made his way over to Ziva and kissed the top of her head before kissing Sky who looked up at Gibbs and squealed in delight  
"Papa" he picked her up out of her high chair and giggled as he plastered her face in kissess.  
"Hey sweetie, how are you?" he asked  
"Good, papa" she said holding up her thumbs to show that she was ok. He smiled and carried her around with him moving the colouring book of her high chair to where he sat at the table and helped colour in. Ziva got up and helped me in the kitchen and I smiled. Gibbs who looked up at me and Ziva and smirked  
"You look very domestic you guys are you sure you haven't been married before?" he asked jokingly and I smiled at his little joke before Ziva rolled her eyes. I was about to reply when the door bell rang again and I answered the door, this time letting in Abby, McGee and Ducky. All of whom had a dish filled with food and a bag of presents once they were under the tree they all migrated to the kitchen where Gibbs, Sky and Ziva were. It was like moving around Grand Central station in the kitchen and I had to ask everyone to move into the lounge just so I could move.

The last time I had to answer the door it was Breena and Palmer whom also brang bags of presents and food. We gossiped for what seemed like hours before Ziva announced that it was time to open presents before we all had lunch. Ducky offered to be Santa and handed out the presents. Sky was sitting in my lap this time, returning to me after being around all her loved ones and retreating to my side when she got tired. I helped her open her presents and she helped me open mine, it was so cute watching her face light up with joy with every new item she got. Finally after clearing away the mountainess pile of wrapping paper and storing Sky's new things in her bedroom and mine and Ziva's in our bedroom we set the table for our Christmas lunch and we all enjoyed the delicious food that had been prepared, for many of us this was the first Christmas we had celebrated properley in years and it felt good, Gibbs must have read my thoughts or been thinking the exact same thing because he said  
"We have to make this our tradition, each year from now on next year it will be at my house" he said and I smiled nodding my head. Everyone else smiled and nodded in agreement also, happy to have made a tradition of this new event for us. I thought about the future and how it was all changing so fast, Sky was now a year old and we hadn't even known her for a year yet but she had captured all of us and taken us in, I thought about the possibility of Ziva and my child that she may or may not be pregnant with at this very point in time and I thought of our upcoming wedding which we hadn't even discussed but knew we would have to do soon, perhaps once all of this settled down and we figured everything out.

I smiled around at my friends all of whom looked happy and content to be in each others presense.  
"I have an idea" Abby stated and we all looked toward her questioning her  
"I think we should all say something that we are all thankful for, it can be past or present and something we wish for in the future, no wait it has to be past, present and future. Ok Gibbs go" she said pointing toward Gibbs who sat at the head of the table. He glared at Abby for a couple of seconds and then said  
"I am thankful that we have all made it through the bombings that happened last year and everything between then and now. I am thankful for the family that NCIS has brought me and I can't wait for the future not when it includes a wedding and a baby" he said like a dotting father and we all smiled gleefully at him but also knowing that this would probably be a conversation he would be having with his own daughter if it wasn't for the fact that Kelly and Shannon were both shot years ago before any of us had even met Gibbs. Ducky who was sat next to Gibbs cleared his throat and said in his usual manner  
"I am thankful for the fact that we have all been able to put our past deamons behind us, thankful that I each and everyone of you are amazing people you are and that you continue to be so, I wish for the future the best for each and everyone of you" he nodded his head and Breena said looking straight at Palmer her hand laying on her four month baby belly, it had only just started showing in the last couple of days. She smiled at all of us and said  
"I am happy and thankful for my husband Jimmy Palmer, he is the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I am thankful for his work family and the fact that they have welcomed me into their group without any hesitation is just amazing. I am thankful and blessed to have a healthy baby growing inside me and another one on the way also, and I can't wait for our children to get here so they can meet their suppourtive family" Breena said her emotions making her cry and Jimmy had to wipe her tears away before she completely made a mess of her make up.

"I am happy and thankful that I married Breena she has made me so happy and I'm happy that Ducky has let me stay with him, he's my mentor and friend and I love him. I love that I'm going to blessed with two children this year and that my friends are finally getting the lives they have wanted but most of all I can't wait until the day I can hold my children in my arms" Palmer said and we all smiled at him, that was something that we were all looking forward to. Pamer looked at me and I looked to Sky. She smiled at me before looking up and seeing everyone else looking at her also, her smile turning into a shy one and she looked at me helplessly I reached over and held her hand before asking her  
"Sky what are you happy for?" she whispered something that we couldn't hear and I looked at her, usually Sky was very oud around everyone she was comfortable around, I guess it was the fact that everyones attention was on her and there was no other noise apart from Abbys sobs that were there to stop her from being heard.  
"What was that baby girl?" I asked she said a little louder  
"Family and wuv" she smiled shyly at me again and I smiled back at her squeezing her hand and kissing her forehead.  
"Sky is happy for her family and love" I looked to Sky for confirmation that was what she had wanted to be said and she nodded her head in agreement.  
"Ok well, I'm am ever so grateful that all the horrible meaningless relationships are behind me. I am so thankful that I have my family with me, especially Sky and my gorgeous fiance Miss Ziva David" I smiled at her and she blushed "I wish for the future a wedding where her last name changes to mine, and where my fantasies come true" knowing that no one really wanted to know what my fantasies were I didn't continue. I turned my attention toward Ziva and she started  
"I am thankful that I never have to worry about Ilan Bodnar ever again, and him destroying everything I have come to love and believe in. I am so very thankful that I found the love of my life and that he fees the same way enough to propose, enough to allow me into his daughters life just everything is extraoridinary and I can't wait for everything to happen" she said leaning over to kiss me quickly.  
I looked at Abby who was the next to speak and notcied that she was pretty much in the same situation as Breena, her emotions were all wacked up because of her pregnancy. She looked to where McGee sat next to her at the other end of the table next to Gibbs.  
"I am thankful for finally getting together with Tim, he's made me feel loved since the very start and I love him with my whole existence, I can't wait for the day when our little baby is here and we can spoil it rotten, but most of all I can't wait for the future for everything to be exactly the way it is suppose to be" Abby said choking on her sobs a couple of times McGee hugged his girlfriend holding her tightly as she sobbed into his chest.  
"I am grateful that I finally admitted my feelings and that I am finally talking to my father again, I am so totally in love with Abby and the fact that in less than even months our baby will be here in the real world" he said kissing the top of Abby's head and we all smiled at each other. There were several reasons to be happy this festive season, one Ziva and I were engaged and we would be starting to plan our wedding together soon, two Sky had truly settled in and we were all totally in love with her, three we were getting three maybe four additions to our family in the next year and lastly our family was complete and all together at once celebrating the festive season and reminicsing about the good times.

**A/N: I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. What did you think? Love you all so much xoxo **


	24. Chapter 24

By New Years Eve we had been back at work and had two cases that we'd had to solve, meaning Ducky was too busy to actually see us, that is until today. I was standing with a very nervous Ziva in the elevator on the way down to autopsy, she was breathing heavily and I knew why, she hated having check ups as much as I did, hated doctors and hospitals but it was Ducky our trusted friend and colleague someone who we counted on and loved. She was very nervous by the time the doors to autopsy opened and let us in, she almost turned around and walked out, she woud've done too if it wasn't for my hand in hers keeping her from running away. Sky was with Gibbs and McGee on their lunch break and were bringing us back something to eat. Palmer was at an appointment with Breena at their doctor and wouldn't be back for at least another hour, so we were thankful that there was no one there to interrupt us.

Ducky walked out of his office and greeted us cheerily  
"Good afternoon you two, I hear that there is something that you want me to check is that right?" he asked  
"Uh yes there is" Ziva said making her way to one of the autopsy tables and sitting down on it. Ducky smiled as he brought out his equipment and got her to explain what was happeneing to her. I stood behind the table massaging her shoulders, making her relax.  
"Well I have been vomitting alot recently and mainly always in the morning or if I move too quickly, I feel like eating a camel all the time and I don't get very much sleep" Ziva told Ducky. He smiled at us and asked her  
"I don't mean to pry dear girl but I need to know when was the last time you had your period and when were you supposed to get it?" he asked, Ziva sat in thought for a minute  
"I was supposed to get my period at the start of this month and the last time I had my period was at the beginning of November" she said  
"How long do they usually last?" he asked  
"Three to eight days"she said  
"Right well lets run a couple of tests, I can have Miss Scuito run them or we can run them through Tox-Screen, but I think it might be prudant that it be done by Miss Scuito, so we will check for the common things like the possibility that you might be pregnant and for other causes, just to be sure. Is there any reason you can think of if you are pregnant that might stunt the babies growth or effect it in the long run, any family traits or characteristics that may harm or effect either of you? These are all just precautions of course we don't actually know just yet if you are indeed pregnant but beeter e safe than sorry my dear" he said and I felt a little overwhelmed by all the questions, Ziva however carried on with no hesitation.  
"I have no family history of anything like that. I know that if I am indeed pregnant then I will have to be careful out in the field but none of my previous injuries have had a lasting effect on my body" she said and then I thought of something that had happened to my mother and father, the reason why I never had any siblings.  
"I don't know if this will effect Ziva in anyway but my mother miscarried when she was pregnant with my younger sibling I was amost two when she did so but I thought you should know" I said.  
"Tony I don't think that will effect Ziva in anyway. Don't worry son she will be fine, just a couple of blood tests and getting Abby to keep her mouth shut and you will have your results" Dicky said calming both Ziva and I. We would have our results in a couple of hours, by the time we left tonight we would know if Ziva was indeed pregnant.

Ducky said that he will call us down just before we left for the evening so we returned to our desks and carried on writing up the reports for the last couple of cases before filing the paper work. I kept on looking over at Ziva and noticed that she was just as if not more nervous than I was. I sat there terrified of the possibilty that we might not be having a child together but absolutely loving the idea of us being parents together. Gibbs, McGee and Sky returned sometime after 1pm and we worked straight through till 5pm when we went back down to autopsy this time with Sky, she was happy to see Ducky and Palmer, and when Ducky asked Palmer to take her out into the corridor he did so. The results were back and Ducky told us both to sit down.  
"I have some news that may shock the both of you" he told us and we waited eagerly  
"The resuts of your blood test and urine samples have indeed proven that you are pregnant" he said and we squealed happily in delight. However when he started to talk again we quitened down and asked him to repeat what he had said.  
"Abby was able to find out through the bood samples that she was given that you are carrying triplets" my jaw dropped and I looked at Ziva who had exactly the same expression on her face. When we both recovered from the news we jumped up and I swung Ziva around and kissed her full on the lips.  
"I love you so very much sweetcheeks" I said before kissing her again. She smiled and said  
"I love you too my little hairy butt" I grinned from ear to ear and placed Ziva on the ground before running overr and hugging Ducky and thanking him so much for the news. He smiled and told us that he was honoured. He also made us promise that we would come back in another two weeks because that way she would be at two months and he just wanted to cheek up on her and the babies. We promised and made our way out of autopsy and grabbed Sky before taking her home. Now I was so happy that I'd brought us such a big house, triplets and Sky as well as me and Ziva it was going to be amazing.

We stopped off at Abby's lab and she was waiting for us by the elevator. She was smiling broadly and we walked into the lab and she hugged Ziva and then me.  
"Congratulations you two, this awesome your having triplets and Sky is going to be such an amazing big sister" Abby said esctatically. We beamed at her and nodded our heads in agreement. Ziva was hugging my side and she looked up at me and I nodded my head  
"Abby there is one thing though" ZIva paused when Abby nodded her head for her to continue then she started again "We want to keep this quite until after our first check up with Ducky ok. So no telling McGee or Burt or Gibbs, self control and we want to be the ones to tell since it is our news ok. You and Ducky are on secret keeping duty" Ziva finished and Abby nodded her head. We hugged her goodbye before we headed out of Abby's lab and made our way out of the building to our car and toward home.

"This is so exciting I can't believe that we are having not just one or two babies but three. Tony this is overrwhelming" she said. I smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug kissing her forehead,  
"I know Zi but it is also the start of our lives together. In less than seven months we will be parents to four amazing children and they will be beautiful and we will love each and every one of them with all our hearts" I told her and she smiled happily. We were cuddling on the couch as Sky played with her dolls and we watched the news, there wasn't anything interesting on so we asked Sky which movie she wanted to watch and she chose her favourite movie, Beauty and the Beast. When I had the movie set up I made my way toward the kitchen and got dinner ready. We sat watching Beauty and the Beast as we ate our dinner, the last twenty or so minutes of the film saw Ziva crying when the beast died. Of all the times that we had watched this film in the last week since Sky got it for Christmas this was the first time that Ziva had actually cried. I smiled and sat with my family.

**A/N: Ok guys this is going to be awesome and I'm really happy that we have gotten this far so thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and likes I love you all. And AWESOME NEWS GUYS I GOT INTO UNI! I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT THIS SO THANK YOU ALL!**


	25. Chapter 25

Our first appointment with Ducky came and we were waiting for Palmer to finish his examination with the new dead body we have for our case. Finally after ten minutes Ducky entered the room with the right material, he had the wand that would let us see our babies on the screen and as he put it down on Ziva's stomach she squeezed my hand and I leant down and kissed the top of her head trying to keep her calm.  
"Ok so here we see baby one looking very healthy in its development, oh and over here we see baby two again healthy and growing properley, and here is baby three a little small but I'm sure it will grow to be an amazing little kid" Ducky said, there was one thing that I was really interested in knowing and I knew Ziva was too, we had discussed it quite a lot since we found out about her pregnancy. We wanted to know the sex of our triplets.  
"Ducky, at what stage of a pregnancy can you tell the genders of the children?" I asked squeezing Ziva's hand and kissing the top of her head.  
"Right well you are two months pregnant, this is just a rough estimate, Ziva which means that you concieved the babies around the 6 to the 12 of November. We should be able to determine their genders now. Is that something you wish to do?" Ducky asked but all I could think about was that Ziva and I had concieved our triplets our first time we actually had sex which was the 9th of November and right spake bang in the middle of the estimated dates.

I smiled widily at this news and looked at Ziva who was looking at me confused, and I couldn't stop my self from blurting out  
"They were concieved from our first time Zi!" I was so happy that I only just noticed Dicky's jaw drop and Ziva blush a bright red.  
"Are you telling me that you two were dating for nine months and you didn't have sex until two months ago? Anthony that is amazing congratulations" Dicky said and this time it was my time to blush and Ziva laughed a little. I had to get Ducky to undrstand why I'd waited.  
"Duck, when we first started dating I was so sure that Ziva was my one and done, I gave up my old ways because of her but when we finally started dating we were just more concerened about spending time together and making up for lost time and telling the truth and making sure that we could make everything work. We both wanted it to be more than just sex and it was. However when Sky first got here we spent all our time with her and we didn't really think of ourselves" I said to him Ziva had a slight blush but she was smiling happily at. Ducky nodded in understanding putting a hand on my shoulder  
"Dear Anthony you do not need to explain to me, I was slightly shocked tis all, I'm sure it was a very memorable experience for the both of you" He said with a smile.

I looked at Ziva and then turned my attention back to Ducky  
"Duck, would you be able to tell us our babies genders please?" I asked and he nodded repositioning the little stick over Ziva's abdomen and we saw our babies once more. I smiled and kissed Ziva's forehead.  
"Baby one is a little boy, baby two is another little boy and baby three oh how cute, baby three is a little girl. Congratulations Ziva and Anthony you have a perfect little bunch now" Ducky said and I smiled my famous grin. We were having two little boys and a baby girl  
"Perfect" Ziva said happily, tears of happiness running down her face. I wiped them away and kissed her passionately everything was just the way it was supposed to be. Now we could tell our family and friends but first we had to tell Sky, dad and Susan, especially since they were our actual family and dad and Susan were getting married in less than a week. We would tell them before then however and we would also tell everyone else soon as well.

After finishing work that night we took Sky out to get McDonalds; she got a Happy Meal and just because we were there we ordered something as well. When we got home Sky sat in her high chair and we ate our dinner before taking her out to the lounge where she decided she wasn't going to play with her toys, but sit on my lap. I looked at Ziva and she nodded her head, apparently now was the moment to tell Sky she was going to be a big sister to two baby brothers and a baby sister. I tickled Sky, hearing her loud cackle fill the room. I kissed her on the forehead before I actually got the courage to start this conversation. I mean what would happen if we told her and she completely lost it and we had a screaming little girl who didn't want any siblings, but I was determined to give Sky, Ziva and our babies the lives that we had all never had. For my family I would do anything.  
"Sky baby girl. Mummy and I have some very important news to tell you" I paused to watch her reaction, her smile left her face and turned into a frown. I hugged her and said  
"Its nothing bad I promise Sky" she looked at me hesitantly before her gaze landed on Ziva and Ziva smiled at her and she nodded her head at Ziva and I continued  
"You are going to be a big sister Sky, do you think you could do that?" I asked and she nodded her head enthusiastically, I grinned at her and Ziva this was so not the reaction either one of us were looking for from Sky, but we were both so happy that she was happy as well. And then she did something that shocked both of us. She put her hands on Ziva's stomach and lightly patted that area and said  
"Babies in ere" Ziva was smiling with tears rolling down her face and I smiled and answered for her, Ziva was a little chooked up at the moment with emotion.  
"Yea your baby brothers and sister are in there Sky isn't that so cool?" I asked her and she nodded her head happily. She looked me in the eye and asked  
"Daddy ere tee babies in ere?" and I nodded saying  
"Yea baby girl there are three babies in there" and she smiled moving from my lap into Ziva's. I grabbed my phone and started recording what Sky did next and I was thankful that I had, it was enough to make me cry.

"Hey babies. Me Sky, you big sista. I onwe one but I gon wuv ew lots and lots, I will look afta you foreva cause dat is what big sistas do. Right daddy?" She said looking at me and then Ziva looking for confirmation. Now not only was Ziva choking up on what was happening but what Sky had just said and promised was so cute and I was finding it hard to swallow the lump of pride in my throat.  
"Thats right Sky. You are going to look after you little brothers and sister, you're going to be such a big help to all of us" I said and she smiled happily. She was now talking to her siblings and Ziva and I just watched in awe.  
"Daddy can I give em nitnames like you and mummy and papa call each otha?" she asked and I smiled nodding, she beamed and said happily  
"K me think my lil sista gon be a pixie cause they are pwetty and she gon be very pwetty. And my brothas gon be squishy and nemo, cause I like those names" she smiled happily before she yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
"I think its time that a certain little girl goes to bed" I said eventually.  
"No daddy me has to look afta my babies" she said rather stubbornly.  
"But you need to go to bed" I tried to reason but she still wouldn't budge. So trying to compromise with her I said  
"Sky how about you say goodnight to the babies and to mummy and then we go to bed and then when you wake up tomorrow I take you in and see mummy and the babies. Does that sound good and she smiled kissing Ziva's belly and saying goodnight befor she took my hand and we made our way down to her bedroom.

Later that night when Ziva and I were in bed just lying peacefully in each others arms Ziva spoke up  
"I'm so happy that Ziva took to the news the way she did, it sounds stupid now but I thought she was going to freak out and run screaming. But she's so happy and excited I hope she knows there is still seven months before they are actually here" she said smiling  
"I am too Ziva and I feared exactly the same thing sweet cheeks" I said kissing her forehead  
"I love you my little hairy butt" she said kissing me lazily, I pulled her closer and then whispered  
"Love you too Ziva" and with the events of the day playing through my mind I drifted off to sleep knowing just what it felt like to be so damn happy that it hurt.

**A/N: Heya guys sorry it took so long for the update but i had a pretty busy weekend, the school ball was on saturday night an then I had theatre all day yesterday and i've pulled a tendon in my left shoulder so now im typing one handed. sorry guys hope you'll forgive me. i love you all xx**


	26. Chapter 26

I woke to a loud knock on the door, reluctantly I got up and put on a t-shirt before making my way out of the bedroom and into the hall toward the front door. When I finally answered the door I saw my father and Sally standing there with huge smiles on their faces, it wasn't anything new they'd done the same thing on Christmas eve and they even had a bag of stuff.  
"Dad its only six thirty what are you doing here so early?" I asked as I let them into our apartment.  
"Well we just got back from our trip and we wanted to see you guys before the wedding tomorrow. And we really missed Sky" Dad answered  
"Well she's still asleep and we don't have to go into work today but we were planning on going out with the team later this afternoon. I'll get Ziva up though, she hasn't been sleeping well lately" I said  
"Shouldn't you let her sleep?" Sally asked  
"I don't think that is wise idea, she is having nightmares" I told them coming up with an excuse because we needed to tell them before Sky woke otherwise she would give it away. So I left to wake Ziva only to find that she was already awake, she smiled when she saw me and I made my way over to her and kissed the top of her head before kneeling in front of her and whispering  
"Morning babies, Daddy loves you so much already" I leant over and kissed Ziva's belly and she smiled. I stood and hugged her tightly,  
"Zi my father and Sally are here. I told them that you were having nightmares to get you up, but I think we need to tell them before Sky wakes otherwise she'll spoil the surprise" I told her and she smiled nodding her head in agreement,  
"Alright then lets go" she said wrapping her arms around my waist as I did hers.

"Good morning Anthony, Sally its so good to see you this morning how was your trip?" Ziva greeted  
"Oh it was amazing, we both needed it" Dad said. I smiled at him and he smiled right back. I looked at Ziva and she nodded her head. I turned back toward my father and soon to be mother  
"Dad, Sally we have some news that we have to tell you and we need to tell you now" I said handing it over to Ziva, she was after all the one who was carrying our children. She smiled nervousy up at me and I nodded my head at her for her to continue.  
"Well, two days after Christmas we had an unexpected surprise. We needed to be sure and so we went to see Ducky. He did a check up on me and blood tests and everything, I never get sick so it really confused the two of us but we had a sneaky suspicion we knew what it was. Ducky confirmed it. We are pregnant, and expecting not one, nor two but three babies" Ziva explained happily, rambling a little in her nervousness. Dad and Sally sat in shock for a good five minutes before they finally both squealed in delight. Dad stood and hugged me and then Ziva and Sally was so happy she was gushing.  
"I'm getting grandchildren, three more to add to the aready adorable little girl that is fast asleep in her bed at the moment" Dad stated happily, I beamed at how well he was taking the news.  
"Do you know the genders? How far along are you?" Sally asked  
"Two months and we are having two boys and a girl" Ziva said happily.  
"Oh thats so cute" Dad smiled. I was about to say something when I heard Sky yelled  
"Daddy" from her bedroom. I smiled and left Ziva alone with my parents, making my way to my daughters side. She had tears rolling down her face and her hair was a mess.  
"Did you have a nightmare baby girl?" I asked  
"Yes" she said sobbing into my chest.  
"Oh my poor girl" I said rubbing her back and cooing at her, she rested her shouder on my shoulder and sucked her thumb something she only did when she was scared or shy.

I walked out into the lounge with her in my arm, she was still crying and I kissed the top of her head trying to calm her down.  
"Is she alright Tony?" dad asked  
"Yea she just had a little nightmare. She's been getting them for a while now" I told them.  
"You seem to have alot of these nightmares going on at the moment" Sally said jokingly winking at me. I sat down with my family whilst Sky calmed down. Finally Ziva's stomach made a loud rumbling noise and her hands flew to her stomach, her cheeks bright red with embarrasment.  
"I think we need to get some breakfast. Will you guys want anything to eat?" I asked standing up and making my way into the kitchen with Sky putting her down in her high chair and then boiling the jug.  
"No thank you, but I wouldn't mind a coffee, juniour" dad said  
"I wouldn't mind a coffee either Tony, milk one sugar please" Sally told me. Ziva got herself and Sky a cup of orange juice before she made her and Sky's cereal. I smiled at her before making my own.

Eventually both my father and Sally made their way home which meant that we could finally arrange a meeting with the team. Ziva was playing with Sky as I called Gibbs first.  
"Tony how can I help you today?" Gibbs said  
"Ziva and I were thinking of taking Sky to the park later on today and were wondering if you and the team would like to come, I thought we would have a picnic as well. Do you think you could pass on the message?" I asked Gibbs knowing that McGee and Abby had spent the night at Gibbs place last night whilst their apartment was being renovated.  
"Sure. What time do you want us there?" he asked  
"How does 1230 sound?" I asked.  
"Sounds great Tony see you soon" he said hanging up the phone. I made my way to where Ziva and Sky sat on the floor and joined them for half an hour before making my way to the kitchen to pack a picnic basket for lunch.

"Sky come on baby girl, we're going to the park to see papa, Aunty Abby and Uncle McGee" I called from the doorway, holding her coat out for her as she came running into the hallway. She babbled to herself as I helped her put on her coat, and then her shoes when she was ready she called out to Ziva  
"Mummy come on we gotta hurry up, wise we gon miss our famle" she grabbed my hand as we made our way out of the room and down to the car. Ziva was at the car about a minute later and we were off. Finally we arrived at the park and as soon as we were inside the boundary of the park Sky was pulling me with her to the swing set. I had her in the swingset and apologised to Ziva once she made it to my side.  
"Its alright Tony. Sky is just really anxious for her play time" Ziva said laughing along with Sky's giggles. I smiled and pulled Ziva in for a hug just as I felt someone tap my shoulder. Spinning around I found McGee, Abby and Gibbs standing behind us. Sky squealed in delight and begged to be pushed by Gibbs so I decided to take our stuff out of the car and find a spot in the park for all of us to sit for our picnic. I pulled out the picnic blanket and McGee pulled out his as well and we put them down next to each other before we lay out the food.

**A/N: I love writing chapters when we meet up with team Gibbs and little Sky they are so much fun to write. Tell me what you think please. I want to know what you think and if I should send Tony away on a mission with McGee, I think we need something like that, something actual case related. Maybe I could link it back to SecNav's visit somehow? Any way I ony found out about the shooting at the Navy Yard were NCIS sometimes films its sad that someone would do something like that, I hope that everyone is safe!**


	27. Chapter 27

After lunch Sky curled up in my lap and feel asleep, Gibbs was sitting opposite us with Abby and McGee at his side. Ziva was curled up against my otherside, absentmindily I rubbed my hand over her stomach multiple times before finally resting my hands there. I kissed the top of her head and checked to see if Sky was asleep, which she was and kissed her as well. Her afternoon naps were getting shorter and shorter but it didn't mean she didn't have them. I looked at Ziva who nodded her head at me and as we had planned this morning I would tell them the news since Ziva had told my parents.  
"We have some very exciting news to share with you all" I told them, Abby who already knew that we were pregnant winked at me and beamed excitedly.  
"What ever it is Anthony tell us" Gibbs said rather gruffily  
"Well Ziva is pregnant, with triplets. Two boys and a girl" I said just cutting straight to the point. Gibbs' eyes bulged and then he looked at Ziva in confirmation she nodded her head.  
"Wow" he breathed clearly in shock, McGee had gone quite and when he finally talked he gushed happily,  
"That means Breena and Palmer, mine and Abby's and your and Ziva's babies will all be around the same age"  
"Oh this is so exciting" Abby beamed  
"Two boys and a little girl huh. That is so adorable" Gibbs stated and I smiled at him.  
"Abby do you and Timmy know the gender of your baby yet?" Ziva asked  
"Oh yea were having a little boy" Abby beamed and Ziva smiled happily at her best friend.  
"Congratulations, you two this is incredible" Gibbs stated. All of the commotion woke Sky up and I held her close as she yawned, rubbing her eyes before looking at Ziva and asking  
"Is somting wong wiv the babies mummy? Somting happen to em?" she asked placing her hands on Ziva's belly.  
"No baby bird your babies are all fine, we were just telling Aunty Abby, Uncle McGee and Papa about the babies they did not know and they are really excited just like you are" Ziva explained to Sky  
"Oh. Is you all happy bout lil Pixie, Squishy and Nemo cause I is. I is very happy bout my lil brotha and sista" she stated with the widest grin on her face.  
"Aw thats so cute" Abby gushed.  
"She did the same thing last night and even swore to protect them. Hey Sky did you know Aunty Abby is having a baby too, its a boy" I told her.  
"Auny Abby you having baby boy like Squishy and Nemo. I nikname him Logey cause I fink he'll look like a Logan" Sky said happily moving over to Abby and hugging her. She looked up at Abby and looked into her eyes  
"Me gives Logey a kiss please?" she asked Abby who had tears streaming down her face.  
"Of course you can" Abby told her and Sky gave Abby's belly a kiss and then started babbling to her belly. I beamed with pride seeing Sky so happy to have so many new little babies coming into her life was truly adorable and she was handling it like a true big sister would.

I looked around the blankets and saw Gibbs with a spark of pride in his eyes, the loving look that he gave Sky and then when he looked at me I saw something I never thought I'd see from my boss, the hurt that was hidden behind the happiness. He smiled and I questioned him with just an expression asking silently if it was something to do with his own daughter and how if Kelly was still alive then she would be at this stage of her life, settling down and having a family of her own. He smiled weakily and nodded. I held Ziva close and beamed at her, mirrorring the pride on Ziva's face as we listened to Sky and Abby. McGee looked longingly at Sky and Abby and saw the expression that he had on his face, the amazement and wonder of how he could've ended up with an amazing partner, his soul mate. I smiled knowingly and put it away in my arsernal of taunts and teases whilst working with McGee, even though I knew I would probably never ever use it.

Once we had packed away the food and agreed that we would have more moments like this because it was a fun way to spend our Saturday afternoon. We had talked about dads wedding tomorrow and McGee and I were happy that both of us and our girls had been asked to be a special part of the ceremony. I couldn't be happier for my father and Sally I really loved the two of them and I wished the world for them I just really hoped that this time dad had her till the end, it would kill him to lose Sally probably more than it did to lose mum. I looked over at Gibbs, Abby and McGee who were all heading toward the car that they had come in. I was thankful that the people I considered my family were happy and together it meant everything to have the bond that we have and I don't think we could lose it.

When we got home Ziva headed for the shower and toward our bedroom. I took Sky toward the main bathroom and bathed her before putting her in some clean clothes and packing her bag. Ziva and Sky were heading over to Sally and dads new place in preparation of tomorrows vows, and dad would return to my apartment with me when I returned home that night.  
"Are you ready to help grandpa and grandma get married tomorrow?" I asked Sky and she nodded her head eagerly  
"I can't wait to see you in your dress baby girl" I told her pulling her in for a big hug and kiss, making her giggle the whole time.  
"I love ew daddy" Sky said happily and I smiled kissing her nose  
"Love you too baby girl" I said looking up to see Ziva waiting by the door.  
"You ready to go?" I asked her and she nodded her head. When we finally reached dads place I was told to wait in the car so I got a quick hug, kiss and "I love ew" daddy from Sky and a more welcomed pash from Ziva, whom also whispered that she would miss me terribly during the night. When dad got in the car he smiled and said as loudly as was tolerable in a car  
"I can't wait to be married Junior this is what I've needed son, for so many years, someone to capture this tired old heart and make me fall in love again. Sally has done that for me son and I know tomorrow is going to be a treasured day for me, and I get the most fabulous witness at my side" I smiled and then noiced the tears that were streaming down my face.  
"I love you dad" I said with all of the love that had been missing from many of our conversations in the past coule of years. He leaned over and pulled me in for a hug,  
"I love you too Junior" he whispered.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GUYS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I've spent the last week going over my songs for singing comps, which were on the weekend I think I did pretty well, if I do say so myself, I've also had to study for exams, practice ones but still if I don't pass these ones my mum and dad will kill me. Any way thank you for he reviews, favourites and likes I LOVE YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! 3 3 3**


	28. Chapter 28

I dressed in my suit as my father sat with the hired barber to do his hair, I thought over the last eleven years of my life, when I first told my father that I was moving to Washington to join NCIS after being offered a job by Gibbs, the disappointment on his face that I would be leaving the job that he had set up for me from the beginning. The first time he met Gibbs, Kate and McGee he didn't say anything about my job or how well I'd managed to look after myself with him across the other side of the country, not a single word about anything, just the doubt that he harboured about everything. We argued that time and it wasn't pleasant for either one of us, I hated myself for what I'd said but it had to be done, otherwise he would of continued the way he had done. To the next time I saw him after Ziva met him, how they had hit it off from the start and how she didn't understand how strained our relationship was until I'd explained it to her in a fit of drunken rage. How he'd flirted with her undercover and how jealous I was that he'd managed to get that kind of reaction from her. To the time when he came for Christmas and told me that he had come to make amends and I almost lost my chance after I kicked him out of my apartment for having sex in my bed with my next door neighbour, how bad I felt when he left and how I wanted to fix it between us when I found our family ring under my christmas tree, because of Abby I got that oppourtunity. Ever since our relationship has been great and getting better everyday.

I walked out of my bedroom and found dad standing in the lounge fiddling with his cuffs obviously nervous about what he was about to do. I smiled at him and walked over to him straightening his tie and then holding both of his hands in mine I looked him in the eyes and said to him  
"I love you dad" he smiled as he pulled me in for a hug  
"I love you too son" I started crying happy tears, today was going to be a long day if I kept on crying like I am now. He pulled back slightly and smiled before saying  
"Anthony. Son I am so sorry for everything that I have done to you. For doubting you, begging for money and forcing you to pay for things. I'm sorry I had the influnce that I had on you, for being the horrible father I became after your mother died, but it was the only way I could cope. I promise that is not going to be how we are now, Sally and I are so ready for this. I am so sorry for all of this, for everything I did to ruin what we had. I am so sorry Anthony" he said, I smiled weakily the tears still streaming down my face.  
"Its alright dad, I forgive you and you weren't a horrible father. I love you so much, you know that right" I said pulling him in for another hug. It wasn't even my wedding day and I was going crazy with emotion.

Finally it was time to leave for the chapel, McGee was there waiting for us in his suit and so was Gibbs. I smiled at both of them and talked to McGee whilst my father chatted to Gibbs before all the other guests arrived. Most of the guests were dads friends and some were Sally's friends and her family. The people that had been invited from NCIS included our small little team and Director Vance, Dornogun and a couple of other people that my father meet whilst he hung around the office. When they were all seated on their seats McGee and I made our way to the back of the chapel whilst dad stood with the priest at the front. He was smiling widely. McGee and I waited for the bridal party to turn up and finally five minutes after they were supposed to arrive the limo finally turned up. Sky got out first carrying her basket full of rose petals, she looked beautiful in her light blue gown and little ballet flats, I smiled at her, her hair was down and curled professionally. I had to get a picture with her and one of her before she made her way down the aisle. So there was the photographer taking pictures of us as we waited for the others to get out of the car. Abby looked stunning in the blue gown that she was wearing, it was a halter neck dress that flowed freely from underneath her bust, it hid her slight baby bump well. Her hair was down and curled like Sky's and her shoes were stillettos not her usual boots, it was so totally the opposite of the Abby I have known for the last eleven years. Ziva got out of the car and my jaw dropped to the ground, she looked like a goddess and in everyway she looked simply stunning. Her dress was identical to the one that Abby wore and she looked amazing. I pulled her in for a hug and she smiled before placing a quick kiss on my lips. Finally it was Sally's turn to get out of the car, she wore a stunning dress that glittered on the bodice and slightly puffed out in the skirt falling flat on the ground with a trail that carried on for about 5 feet.  
"Sally you look beautiful" I gasped  
"Thank you Tony" she blushed.

We were finally ready to walk down the aisle, after a quick explanation to Sky that she was to walk slowly down the aisle and with every second step to throw a little bit of petals onto the aisle we were on our way. The pianst started playing and away Sky went I watched her as she made her way down by herself, everyone let out littles cries of delight and laughed a little when she got to the end and poured the last of the petals at her feet. Dad grabbed her hand and sat her in the chair that had been placed there for her, knowing that her legs would get tired. Next went Abby and McGee, arms linked together both of their other hands made their way down to Abby's belly before they parted ways at the end. I took Ziva's arm before looking back at Sally she nodded and then we carried on our way. Ziva stood at the opposite of the aisle and I kept on smiling at her, just thinking that this would be us soon. Sally made her way down he aisle with her brother giving her reached the end of the aisle and kissed her brothers check and he hers, before he placed her hand in dads and the priest began to speak, dad and Sally spent the next hour beaming at each other, as they listened to the priest and exchanged their vows, reading the vows that they had written themselves to include Sky, Ziva, the triplets and myself in them. It was a blessing to be included in their vows and we each felt honoured to be included in them, we didn't even know that it was going to happen. When the priest announced them husband and wife and said you may now kiss the bride, Sky jumped out of her seat, almost falling flat on her face before she ran over Sally and dad and yelled  
"Nana and poppa" which made the crowd erupt in awe. I smiled at her and Ziva and made our way over to them hugging them all in a family hug. Eventually we all pulled back and I hugged Sally and whispered in her ear  
"Welcome to the family mum" she pulled back slightly and beamed at me before crushing me close to her chest  
"I feel honoured to be in this family Tony. I love you" she whispered back and I kissed the top of her head before hugging dad who was beaming with pride and happiness. I smiled at him before saying  
"I love her dad, I love mum" he beamed even brighter and said  
"I'm so happy son, I love her too" he said before walking to his wifes side. I smiled and picked up Sky hugging her closely and congratulating her on the fact that she'd sat quietly throught the ceremony.

**A/N: So here is the newest chapter. You guys loved Gibbs reaction to finding out about the triplets and everyone elses as well. I am quite pleased with this chapter, it was pretty darn special don't you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

After the service, the priest announced that the reception would be held in a restraunt on the other side of town. Mum and dad pulled us to the side and included Gibbs into the wedding party as well as her family and told us that first we would be having photos before we made our entrance at the restraunt. The location was beautiful it was a secluded park that was beautiful and just happend to be on private property because it was owned by one of dads contacts. I had photos with dad, with dad and mum, with Ziva and Sky, with just Ziva, the team with, the groomsmen, photos were taken left right and centre. In every possible position, place and with just the right amount of background. It really was a miracle that we made it out of there alive. Eventually though we arrived at the restraunt and we all sat at our respected tables. Sky was pleased that the food was served as soon as she sat down, she had been complaining about being hungry the whole ride over here.

It truly was a beautiful reception, everyone mingled and gossiped, dad spent most of the time trying to make out with Sally and once or twice Ziva told him off for doing so in front of his granddaughter, she was getting a little tired and with good reason too. I stayed by Ziva's side the whole time even when she lost a little bit of colour and felt like vomitting, I made her sit down and I stayed there comfortting her the whole time. Sky was with Gibbs, Abby and McGee so she was having a blast, it was only when she heard Ziva's gasp before she bolted from the room that Sky actually noticed something was wrong. She ran across the dance floor and to my side, before I picked her up and carried her into the ladies bathroom with me. Ziva had left the door open so I didn't have to search for her, I put Sky down before sitting net to Ziva and rubbing circles in Ziva's back trying to keep her calm, I knew how much she hated being sick and how disgusted she got when she was vomitting.

I looked back at Sky and she looked like a ghost, all her colour had left her cheeks and she was now the same shade of white as the tiles on the wall, with one hand I offered her a hug and she ran into me hiding her head in my chest.  
"Are you alright baby girl?" I asked Sky whom hadn't moved in more than five minutes. I fel her shake her head before she ran out of the cubicle and puked on the floor, somehow managing to miss her dress and shoes. Reluctantly I got up and pulled Sky who was now crying away from her vomit and pulled her in for a hug.  
"Whats wrong baby girl? Is it something you ate?" I asked and she frowned, she had eaten alot and somehow it was making her sick, Ziva was sick because of her pregnancy which was to be expected but maybe Sky was having an allergic reaction to something she had ate.  
"Tony go take her out to the medics, I'll be alright" Ziva said and I shook my head, I wasn't leaving Ziva alone when she was in this state and I wasn't leaving Sky by herself. I was being stubborn but I didn't care.  
"Ziva I made a promise to you that I would go through this with you, if we go see the medic maybe they might be able to give you something for your vomitting" I tried to reason with her. She looked at me with a gint of hatred in her gaze but she managed to get to her feet. I held Ziva's hand and carried Sky in my other, she was curled up against my side.

For the first time I was thankful that my father had brought medics to his wedding reception, I had questioned it when he'd announced it but now I was forever thankful. They had taken one look at Sky and grabbed her from my arms and put her on the bed, running blood tests on her and giving her a bag for vomitting just in case she needed to. They had also managed to give Ziva some medication that would help control the acid that had gone haywire since she had fallen pregnant with the triplets, apparently she had too much acid and it was constantly making her feel sick. Ziva reluctantly left when Abby came looking for her, she had wanted to stay with me and Sky which was understandable but I told her that she should be enjoying the event especially now that she was feeling better.  
"Mr DiNozzo it looks like Sky here has suffered a mild case of food poisoning, usually cases like these take longer to have an effect on people, especially for children her age but it was most likely the result of her seeing her mother in such a horrible state. Luckily for her though, with this medication she should be fine within a couple of days and there will be no long lasting effects on her. I have managed to get her to take one of the pills but when you give her the next dosage before you go to bed only give her half and let it dissolve in her water or juice before you give it to her. It needs to be taken before a meal. I hope Sky gets better soon" the medic said  
"Thank you so much. For both my fiance and daughter, I will forever be thankful" I said shaking the medics hand before picking up a rather tired Sky, who was at least getting a little bit of colour back on her face.  
"Your very welcome Mr DiNozzo" the medic said closing the door to where the little room.

When I entered the room again Ziva jumped up and ran to my side.  
"What is wrong with our baby girl?" Ziva asked worriedly.  
"She has food poisoning and have given her these tablets, she has to have a half one with every meal. The medics think she'll be better in the next couple of days. What about you how do you feel?" I asked her  
"I feel fine now" she said the tension finally leaving her shoulders. I leant over the sleeping Sky in my arms and kissed Ziva.  
"I was so worried" Ziva whispered  
"So was I Zi, I was worried about both of you" I told her before we made our way back to our seats. Dad had risen and started clinking glassess. I put Sky in her chair and watched her like there was no tomorrow, I didn't need her falling off her chair and breaking something.  
"Speeches" Dad announced. So as my fathers best man I stood and took out the piece of paper that I had written my speech on.  
"Hello everyone, for those of you who don't now I am Anthony DiNozzo Junior. I would like to say that when my father turned up about five months ago w both got quite a bit of a shock. He was just about to meet his granddaughter, little Sky whom I had only meet a couple of weeks before hand. And he was about to tell me the best news that I had heard from him in years. He told me that he'd meet someone special, someone who had captured his heart and didn't mind his wicked ways, and I was happy for him. I meet Sally the day after on Sky's first birthday and I think we hit it off right away. She is such a lovely, kind and sweet lady and she adores my father and my little family. I loved my mum but she passed away when I was seven now I have a mother again, a grandmother for my children and someone I can get advice from if I ever need it. Welcome to our bunch Sally, its a weird group of people but I hope you'll love it just as much as everyone else" I said.

Once the speeches were done I was playing with Sky's little fingers when I looked up and saw SecNav standing in the doorway to the restraunt. Director Vance seemed to notice as well and stormed over to SecNav, I ooked at Ziva and pleaded with her to stay with Sky, and grabbed McGee from where he was sitting next to Abby and apologised to her before storming off with McGee right behind me  
"What is it Tony?" McGee asked  
"We are getting rid off a rat Timmy" I snarled  
"What do you mean?" he asked when we turned the corner and saw SecNav and Director Vance standing there having an argument with each other. We stood and listened to their hushed voicesand all I could make out was Vance saying  
"This is a closed ceremony SecNav, you were not invited so I don't know why you are here?" SecNav looked over Vance's shouder and smiled before saying  
"Oh but the two people I need to tak to are standing right here" he said. I didn't like SecNav very much and neither did McGee.  
"Director you may go back and enjoy the party I need to speak privately with these two agents" SecNav told Vance, I looked at McGee questoningly and he had the same expression on his face, why the hell would SecNav want to talk to us?

**A/N: So here you guys go, a little drama and family moments, poor Sky and Ziva. And what the hell is SecNav up to? Find out in the next post!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Director you may go back and enjoy the party I need to speak privately with these two agents" SecNav told Vance, I looked at McGee questoningly and he had the same expression on his face, why the hell would SecNav want to talk to us?

"Tony and Tim I am here because I have an operation that I need the both of you to do. It will take up to nine months depending how long you two can work. I need you to find substantial evidence to bust these two guys, they run a drug ring in the middle of Mexico and you will have help from our agents down in LA, I hear you've meet agents Sam Hanan and G Callen. They will be helping you. But these guys are not easy to find and not easy to bust, twenty different teams have tried and failed to get these guys. I'm counting on you guys to get them both" SecNav told us handing us files full of inormation, we looked at each other and McGee nodded I took a deep breath and said  
"Why would we take this case? We both have pregnant girlfriends, I have a daughter. What if I miss the important things in her life or if we miss the births of our children, we can't risk it. Missing any of this is too much of a risk. I've already missed too much of Sky's life I can't miss anymore" I tried to reason with him. He smiled evilly  
"Well then Gibbs will lose two of his team and you won't have jobs to return too" SecNav taunted, I tried my damndest not to rise to the bait but McGee snapped  
"You can't do that SecNav" he shouted angrily, I looked at McGee and scolded him gently  
"I can and I will. Do you accept this or not?"  
"Looks like we don't have much of a choice. So yea we accept" I said with a grudge.  
"Good your flight leaves at 0300 tomorrow morning, you will not be needing anything, there are no cellphones, laptops or anything, your cover has to be as deep as possible. You will have no contact with the outside world at all you understand me. The equipment you are given you will only be able to use it to contact any one of your team. Now go back out there and celebrate with your family. Remember its up to you how quickly it takes to get back here to your families" SecNav said leaving us in the hall. As soon as he was out of sight I turned to the pole next to us and punched it. I was seething and I needed to calm down before I returned otherwise I would be going crazy.

We looked over the folders that were in our hands. Our covers were deep, we were going to have to get rid of ourselves. The cartle was going to be horrible and it was going to take months, we had nine months to find these guys. We weren't allowed to say goodbye and weren't allowed tosay anything about where we were going or what we were doing.  
"I can't do this Tony. I can't leave Abby with the chance that we might not survive this, we are heading into a cartle that is bigger than the list of people Ducky has burried.  
"We can do this Timmy, we have each other and Sam and G, remember we've worked with them before, we have each others back and we'll get home together safely. I'm just as worried if not more scared than you are Tim" I told him and he nodded in understanding. There were so many complications that Ziva could have being pregnant with triplets, with it being her first pregnancy, with looking after Sky by herself. I didn't want to leave either but this was what we had to do to keep our jobs and have a job for when we got back so that we had money. I looked at the last page of the file at all the information of what we'll get when we finish and my eyes bulged at the wages we'll get once we complete this case  
"Oh Timmy it is going to be so worth it" I whispered.

Later that night I put Sky to bed after Ziva had gone to bed, she was tired and had only just managed to make it home from the reception. I kissed Sky goodnight and left her I cried as I left her room before walking into my bedroom and hugged Ziva kissing her forehead and then retreating from the room. Making my way into the little study that I had and placing the file in the bottom draw before writting Ziva a note explaining why I'd taken the case I had and why McGee and I wouldn't be there when they woke the next morning. I made a quick trip down to the 24 hour/7 day grocery store and broughther a bunch of roses, light pink ones because they were her favourte. I also brought a fake one before heading home and putting the note and the bunch of roses on my pillow before I left the apartment to go pick up McGee.  
"You ready?" I asked and he shook his head  
"Neither am I" I told him honestly. We were on our way to the defence force air base where a pane would be waiting for us to take us down to LA before we meet up with Sam and G, hitching a ride in a bus that goes over the border. We were saying goodbye to the life we knew and doing something that we had n choice with doing.

**A/N: Are you as angry with SecNav as I am?! Ok well here we are Chapter 30! I LOVE YOU ALL! SO MUC :p**


	31. Chapter 31

- Ziva Point Of View -

I woke to an empty bed, I looked at the clock on my bedside table and read the time 0400. I didn't bother looking on the other side of the bed, I got up and made my way into the hall, maybe Sky was having another nightmare, maybe she was being sick again because of her food poisoning. But upon entering her room all I saw was Sky fast asleep in her crib, her soft snores echoing around the room. So if Tony wasn't in there with Sky where was he? I checked everywhere before making my way back to bed. Thats when I noticed that his side of the bed hadn't even been slept in, that there was a bunch of roses, my favourite kind lying on his pillow, along with a folded up piece of paper. Rushing to the bed I grabbed for the paper and collapsed onto the bed unfolding the paper with shaking hands.

Ziva

I am so sorry that I am not here for you when you wake up. I bet by now you've searched the whole house looking for me. Am I right? I'm not here and I so would've loved to tell you were I was going but I can't. McGee's with me too and that is all I'm allowed to tell you. I know this isn't much to go on but SecNav was there yesterday at my fathers reception and handed me and McGee a file, it had all our information that we needed. Thing is, it may take us longer than you have left in your pregnancy, God if there is one I hope not. I want to be there for the birth of our children, scratch that I need to be there for the birth of our children. If I don't get back, heck if I don't make it back I want you to know how much I love you Ziva. How much I have dreamt of the day that I would get to call you mine and now you are. I love you for all eternity. So until the last petal on the roses die, I promise to fight for you, for you and Sky for our babies. Tell Sky that daddy is going out to save the world and he's sorry that he can't be there to help save her and mummy but this case, undercover operation, whatever you wish to call it, was a choice between mine and Timmy's job and not having one, my life is you guys, every single person at NCIS is my family and I cannot in heaven think of life without my family, and I know that it sounds stupid but I need my job to make sure that we have the financials to help raise our children right.

I love you Ziva, and I love Sky with every piece of my flesh, blood and soul.

Forever yours  
Tony.

I felt the tears stream down my face as I tried so desperately to finish reading the letter. I understood now why he had to leave, he was doing it so that we had the money to raise our children right, doing it to make sure he had a job to come home too. But it also made sense to why SecNav had been sneaking around the office for the past couple of weeks, why there were breaks between cases and more paperwork than ever for all of us, because SecNav was making sure that we didn't get a case that would mean he would have to take both the boys away from. I wonder if Gibbs knew, if he was in on all the details or if he knew as little about this as we did. I didn't have time to ponder any further though because Sky had woken and was talking to her self, I looked at the clock it now read 0730 which meant I had been awake for way too long and Gibbs was going to be pissed because we were going to be late. I walked in to Sky's room and she looked at me with an odd expression on her face, I helped her get changed and got a bag ready for the day at NCIS, whilst Sky played in the lounge. Or at least thats what I thought, damn it I hadn't shut my bedroom door and Tony wasn't anywhere else in the house, great I wanted to ease Sky into this but now she was balling her eyes out and I had no idea where to find her. I searched high and low in every room before I finally found her sitting in our closest clenching tightly to Tony's pj shirt. I knelt down in front of Sky and noticed how tight her grip on his shirt was, and that her knuckles were white because of it, her thumb stuck in her mouth.  
"Baby girl do you miss daddy?" I asked quietly and she nodded her head, eyes brimming with tears.  
"Come here sweetie" I said holding out my arms and cuddling her close when she finally sat on my lap. I didn't think I would be able to cope with this at all, I had no idea how long Tony would be gone and it wasn't fair on Sky or on me. How was I going to keep myself calm and rational for Sky? God this was going to be tough.

"Mummy, where is daddy?" she asked around her thumb, I took a deep breath hoping to God that she would take this like she did finding out about the triplets.  
"Daddy is out saving the world, making sure that the baddies are off the street for little girls and boys like you and your baby sister and brothers. He's keeping everyone safe, baby girl, if he wasn't doing that he wouldn't have gone" I told her and she looked at me searching my eyes for comfort.  
"He savin da world. Makin it safe for me and my babies?" she asked  
"Yes baby girl, he's making it safe for you and the babies" I told her the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes earlier were now running down my face, damn pregnancy and the stupid hormones that came with it, it was making me all emotional. Sky had tears streamming down her face as well but she looked up at me and said  
"We be ok mummy, we look afta da babies for daddy and when he comes home we show him all that we done" she said kissing my cheek before wiping the tears from my face.  
"I love ew mummy, pwease no cry" she said and I nodded my head and answered  
"I'll try for you baby bird" I said pulling her close.

When I finally managed to drag her away from the corner I left her to play in the kitchen before I changed and made a start on making breakfast. She came into the kitchen half way through me cooking the toast and she was still carrying around Tony's shirt,  
"You alright baby?" I asked and she shook her head  
"I know its going to be hard baby but we have each other ok. I love you Sky" I told her and she smiled weakily at me before holding up her arms, I smiled at her and picked her up carrying her in one arm and finishing the preparation of breakfast.  
"I love ew too mummy" she whispered against my neck. I really felt bad for Sky and when I put her in her high chair for breakfast she almost screamed the house down.  
"Hey baby I know. Hey shush" I said rubbing circles into her back and waiting for her sobs to subside. But they didn't and she kept on pushing her food away, I knew what she was doing she was protesting because she'd never been away from either of us for more than a night and Tony was always in contact with us.

**A/N: Ok so I'm trying something new here, I'm going into Ziva's point of view, there will also be a little bit of Abby and Gibbs point of view over the next couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy them! Thank you for the reviews, likes and favourites they are truly aprreciated. **


	32. Chapter 32

I walked into work with Sky silently sobbing into my neck and everyones stares on me as I walked passed, some with sympathetic looks others with looks of confusion and wonder. I put my things down on my desk and Gibbs looked up at us and smiled before he noticed Sky's state. I smiled weakily at him and tried to put Sky down, but she wouldn't budge, her arms tightening around my neck and her screams eminating around the floor. I looked apologetically at Gibbs and he shrugged his shoulders before telling me he was going down to see Abby. I nodded and tried to log onto my computer and check my emails, but I couldn't with the attachment that I had gained.  
"Sky sweetie can you please let go mummy needs to do her work" I said trying to pry her hands from around my neck  
"No" she whined in my ear, sighing I managed to start work before Gibbs got back before he looked at me and indicated the lift, I looked at him and then down at Sky and he nodded. Surely Sky would be worn out soon enough with all the crying, screaming and squirming she had done since she started at breakfast.

Finally after three and a half hour she was finally fast asleep on my shoulder, I pried her hands from around my neck before I placed her in my chair with the blanket that sat on my filing cabinet and making sure she still had Tony's shirt I made my way to the elevator with Gibbs. He pushed the button and the lift went dark and I looked at Gibbs who had an unreadable expression on his face.  
"Ziva where is Tony?" he asked me, I looked at him stunned surely he would know more about this than me, even if it was an undercover operation and it was under SecNav's orders Gibbs would still have managed to get a little bit of information from Vance.  
"I don't know, I woke up early this morning to a note from Tony saying that SecNav had sent him and Tim on an undercover operation that he couldn't tell me about. But to tell Sky that he had gone out to get the bad guys. I did and she was alright with it until breakfast time this morning. I'm worried Gibbs, she has never ever reacted this wway about anything before and I'm scared, the last person her age I looked after by myself was my sister Tali and I had two baby sitting duties. I mean I know her likes and what type of foods she'll eat and everything but I've always had Tony there and with the triplets on the way I don't know how long I'll be able to do things by myself. Tony wrote in his note that it depended on how long it took them to get the guys, depended on when he and Tim would be home and that there jobs were threatened if they didn't take this case. Gibbs I am so scared, what if either of them don't come home?" I fretted and he pulled me in for a hug.  
"Ziva I have no idea, but SecNav was discussing something like this when he was here a couple of months ago. I just didn't think he'd be taking my team away especially when both of them have family to look after now. You just look after Sky I'm heading up to talk to Vance, see if there is anything I can do to get him to talk SecNav in sending my agents back" he said pulling back from the hug that he had me in. I didn't want him to leave just yet, I'd had a very emotional morning and I needed the love right now.  
"Please don't leave me alone Gibbs. Just let me calm down before I have to comfort Sky again" I said and he pulled me back into his arms, just letting me cry into his chest.

It was ten minutes after when I finally calmed myself down enough to leave Gibbs fatherly embrace. He puled my hair away from my face and looked me in the eyes  
"Are you sure your alright Ziver?" he asked  
"Yes Gibbs" I told him smiling as he turned the lift back on and the doors opened to reveal the bullpen. I walked back to my desk and looked at my seat to see that it was empty apart from the blanket that had Sky in it only twenty minutes ago.

"Ziver is everything alright?" Gibbs asked and the concern in his voice made me breakdown in tears as I collapsed onto the floor.  
"Ziver what is it? Whats wrong?" Gibbs asked suddenly at my side  
"She's gone! Sky's not here" I sobbed into Gibbs chest, he looked around at the other agents and looked around the room himself.  
"She's not here Gibbs" one agent called out, another ran into the female toilets and rushed back out a couple of seconds later and called out  
"She's not in the female bathroom Gibbs" another immergerged from the male bathroom and said exactly the same thing  
"Where could she be?" I sobbed maniacally into Gibbs chest.  
"I don't know Ziver. But we will find her I promise" he said rubbing soothing circles into my back before calling out to the agents "Joshton ring secruity and get them to go into lockdown, she couldn't have gotten too far, the rest of you go search for Sky. Every nook and crany high and low I want it searched and up turned. Go!" he commanded as I continued to sob.  
"I need Tony" I whispered helplessly into Gibbs chest  
"I know Ziver. I know. Come on up we get" he said pulling me up with him and dragging me toward director Vance's office.

"You can't go in there Gibbs Director Vance is in a meeting with SecNav" Vance's secruitary called out to Gibbs as he barged past  
"Harriet don't, I need to speak to both of them" Gibbs said angrily. Opening the door to Vance's office and entering dragging me in behind him.  
"Gibbs what can I do for you?" Vance asked, Gibbs directed his gaze at SecNav, evilily.  
"Director Vance did you know that the attempt to get the drug carlte and mob in Mexico has been left down to my two agents and I'm guessing two other very well represented agents from the LA team. Did you know that he has sent them into a suicide mission whilst they have spouses who are expecting and when Tony has a daughter. Something that is worth living for" Gibbs snarled. Vance looked surprised when his gaze turned on Gibbs and then he questioned SecNav  
"Is this right SecNav?"  
"It is not a suicide mission. Besides I only choose the four highly recommended agents that could get the job done" SecNav answered  
"We have evidence that the cartle you have sent half my team into just happens to be the most deadliest ring of drugsters and mobsters in Mexico. They have killed more police men and agents than any other gang in the continent. How can you justify that?" Gibbs asked  
"They need to be stopped!" SecNav thundered  
"Not with my men they don't SecNav. I don't care if they were a gang selling cupcakes and roses, you are supposed to get my permission to use my men before you send them on a mission undercover or not, from the president or cheif of justice. I want my men back here by the weekend!" Vance stormed defeating SecNav with his response  
"So we're just going to let them get away with this?" SecNav asked  
"No, you can let the approriate fields deal with them, we are NCIS. Criminal investigtors for the Navy not for random drug cartles. I need you to bring me back my agents and I'm sure Henrieta Lange will be wanting her two agents back. Good day SecNav" Vance said pointing angrily at the door.

"Thank you Director" I stammered  
"You are very welcome Ziva. If I had known then I would've put a stop to it, unless a Navy personnal member gets involved NCIS do not. I will have a discussion with SecNav when Timothy and Tony are back in the office. However I can not guarentee that they will be able to come home as quickly as we want them to be. If I know SecNav the way I do he would've sent them in their with no cellphones or means of contact, the only way they would get messages is from direct contact from another agent or from letters sent to the safehouse. I'm sorry this had to happen Ziva. You may go, but I need to talk to Gibbs" I looked at Gibbs who questioned me with his expression and I shrugged exiting the room to help the other agents look for my daughter.

**A/N: Ok guys thank you so much for the reviews and favorites :p I love you guys. But I loved writing this chapter it was so much fun to have Gibbs and Vance taking it out on SecNav! But I didn't like writing about losing Sky! It made me cry! Ok well the next update will be up some time this week, I am so busy this week and it is my holidays :( I'm not even getting a chance to relax! Not Cool!**


	33. Chapter 33

"Has anyone found her?" I asked making my way down the stairs back to the bull pen.  
"No sorry Ziva. I don't think anyones checked down the fire exit stairs, why don't you go check down there?" one of the agents suggested. I nodded and made my way over to the fire exit doors before making my way down the stairs. Three flights of stairs down I found Sky cured up in a ball sobbing, sucking her thumb with Tony's top around her.  
"Sky" I called out in relief and she looked up at me and ran into my arms.  
"Oh Sky I was so worried. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked worriedly when she shook her head I let out a sigh of relief.  
"What happened why'd you wonder off?" I asked and she burst into tears.  
"Oh sweetie I'm not going to tell you off just please tell me why" I begged with her and she tried her hardest to stop the tears. When I hugged her tightly she relaxed a little and said  
"I was scared, me couln't find ew so I looked for ew but me no find ew. I open door and think maybe mummy go down stair but ew were not down here" she explained, I pulled her into a tight hug and whispered  
"I bet you were really brave sweetie but please no wondering around. I was with papa. I was almost back" I told her and she nodded  
"I was scared mummy" she said hiding her face in my shoulder  
"I bet you were baby girl. But mummy loves you" I said and she whispered  
"Love ew too mummy" she said and I picked her up and carried her back up to the bull pen. Gibbs was just about to open the door when I opened the door in his face. It hit his nose and I reacted with a quick apology and a little burst of laughter to match Sky's peals of laughter.  
"Oh my gosh Gibbs I am so sorry" I said over my laughter  
"Ziver its alright" he said laughing a little as well. I put Sky down and said  
"Let me at least take a look at the damage" I said and he moved his hand away from his nose letting me investigate the damage. I put my hand on his nose and said  
"Well apart from a little blood I don't think that you have broken it. I am so sorry Gibbs" I said.

"Guys Sky has been found guys. Call off the search she was down the fire stairs" Gibbs called out to the crowd  
"Ok I'll call down to secruity and let them know" Joshton called. I looked around at all the agents and called out to them  
"Thank you all so much for your help in trying to find Sky" and then turning to Gibbs I told him  
"I'm going to take myself and Sky down to see Abby for a little bit no doubt she is just as upset about this as I am" he nodded and let us go. So grabbing Sky's hand I held it as we made our way down to Abby's lab.

33. I held Sky in my arms when I entered Abby's lab, she raced from her office to meet us when she heard the ding from the lift.  
"Oh you found her. I had one of the agents call down here to see if I'd seen Sky and I was freaking out and wondering where the heck she could've gone. You scared alot of people Sky" Abby said her normal happy personality was gone and a new more motherly tender side was showing.  
"She was down the fire exit stairs. But she's alright now aren't you baby girl?" I asked her and she nodded slightly before whispering  
"I miss daddy" all I coud do was kiss the top of her head and look at Abby  
"Where have they gone? Do you know?" Abby asked  
"They are in Mexico, I only found out about half an hour ago. I woke to a letter from Tony saying that he and Tim had been sent on a undercover mission by SecNav, he didn't tell me where or why said he wasn't allowed. Gibbs asked me and he jumped to something that we missed and took me up to Vance's office and bit SecNav's head off" I told Abby who clapped loudly  
"Oh that would've been priceless" Abby beamed happily  
"Oh it was" I gushed. It had been priceless and I would've appreciated it more at the time if it hadn't been for the fact that I was worried about Sky and finding her, but now that I knew Sky was safe I found it really hilarious. Abby looked at Sky with a look of awe and I looked down at her, she was asleep in my arms which was uncommon because she usually only did this with Tony, but since I was the only one here I guess that made up for it.  
"Hows Sky been taking it? Tony being gone I mean" Abby asked, I had always loved Abby like a sister and my best friend but I'd never loved her more than at this moment.  
"She was fine until breakfast time. I told her about Tony going out to save the world, to make it safer for all of us and she seemed fine with it until I picked her up at breakfast time. I tried to put her down for breakfast but she screamed so loudly. I even tried to put her down when I got here and she sobbed and tightened her hold on me. I am so worried about the way she's taken this though, she usually takes things in her stride but this is different and I'm not sure what will happen with this. What if it really stunts her development?" I asked completely fretting  
"You are so her mother!" Abby gushed and I looked at her quizzically.  
"Anyone can be a mum and dad they are the type of people who are just there for the birth process and the making of the baby if you get what I mean. But a true mother and father are the people who love, adore, keep safe and protect their children, the ones who care about the effects certain situations have on the child. The way have for Sky and it shows by the way that she hasn't left your side, the way she tried looking for you and got lost doing so, Tony is her hero and first love but it seems that you are her protector and saviour when things get rough" Abby explained and I smiled widely, if this was truly how Sky saw me then I felt honoured to be her mother, to be her mummy.

After work that night Sky, Abby and I all went back to Gibbs house. We begged him to let us stay and he tod us that he couldn't expect any less from us, if we were lonely and freaking out then we had Gibbs as our saviour and we did. So we all sat aorund Gibbs dinner table eating chinese and talking. I really was grateful that I didn't have to look after Sky by myself tonight. I mean I was her mum but it was something that I always had help for and it didn't feel right not having Tony here with me. I remembered Gibbs announcement after I returned from Abby's lab where Sky had stayed to have her sleep. He had told me that because our team was down to two we were on paperwork and unsolved cases because we couldn't go out in the field with only two of us. I was a little put out with this news but more thankful than anything because it meant that I was able to look after Sky and not have the triplets risked whilst out in the field, not that Gibbs wasn't an amazing partner but I didn't want him to have to risk my life to protect me the way he usually does. Once dinner was finished I told everyone that I was taking myself and Sky up to bed. Sky gave Abby and Gibbs a goodnight hug and kiss before she waited by the door waiting for me. I hugged Abby goodnight and then hugged and kissed Gibbs goodnight  
"Goodnight Gibbs" I whispered  
"Night Ziver" he whispered kissing my forehead before I made my way over to Sky and grabbed her hand she turned around and waved saying  
"Night papa. Auny Abby. Love ew" I smiled and as we closed the hall door we just heard  
"Good night Sky" coming from both Abby and Gibbs.

I grabbed Sky's change of clothes and took her into the bathroom thankful that Gibbs had a bath and shower. I filled the bath tub with warm water before I put in her bubble bath mixture and pouring a couple of squirts into the tub. I undressed Sky and put her in the bathtub letting her play for a little bit before I helped wash her and wash her hair. She was yawning by the time I managed to get her dressed and so I sat her in my lap whilst I platied her hair and put her into the bed before quickly changing and getting in next to her. I held her close before kissing the top of her head and saying  
"Good night baby girl. I love you" I smiled when she turned around and hid her face in my chest before saying  
"Love ew too mummy. Love ew daddy whereeva ew are" she said and I choked up a little bit. She was so adorable and it made harder for me to fall asleep that night.

**A/N: So more of Ziva's point of view, and finding little Sky, I couldn't let anything horrible happen to Sky, however fair warning the next update will be VERY SAD! 3 love you all for the reviews and favorites!**


	34. Chapter 34

-Gibbs Point of View-

However Abby and Ziva managed to carry on I have no idea. Both were pregnant, Ziva had Sky with her and somehow they managed to stay focused on there jobs. I didn't think that it was possible but somehow they managed to exceed mine and Vance's expectations. Abby was currently in the bathroom after saying goodnight and I was ready to fall asleep on the couch, like I always did. It didn't take me long to fall asleep that night. I was so proud of Abby and Ziva and extremley pleased that they had decided to stay the night, both looking for some sort of comfort and Ziva looking for a sense of normalicy for Sky. However she wasn't going to find any here unless Tony and McGee turned up here in the middle of the night. Which seemed even more unlikely than anything else at the moment and it hurt.

I woke to a sudden scream and I thought it came from Abby's room but it hadn't. I jumped from beneath the blankets that were covering me and ran to the bedroom that Sky and Ziva were in. It definately wasn't Sky who had screamed, her scream was much more childish, so it was Ziva who had screamed and that was definately unusual for the ex-mossad assassin. I made my way to the side of the bed that Ziva was in and saw that Sky was still fast asleep, honestly it didn't surprise me, that kid could sleep through a concert with a bunch of screaming girls without waking up, as long a she was asleep first that is. I placedd my hand on Ziva's shoulder to try and calm her down but it wasn't enough, I shoke her lightly and she sat boltupright in the bed.  
"Ziver its alright" I said trying to calm her down  
"No its not" she sobbed, this was something that I hadn't seen Ziva do before, but had heard Tony talk about, she broke down like this after her fathers death and she did this when she had nightmares. But all I was interested in doing was calming her down enough for her to be able to tell me what was wrong.  
"Ssh Ziver, I'm here I'l protect you" I said rubbing circles into her back as she sobbed into my shoulder. When she finally pulled back she wiped her tears away and I looked at her and searched her face before asking  
"Ziver what was your nightmare about?" I asked and she shuddered and was about to start sobbing again but I pulled her in for a hug.  
"Its alright to be scared but it was only a nightmare whatever it was. Ok it can do nothing to hurt you and if you don't talk about it it will haunt you" I said trying to get her to tell me what the nightmare was about, maybe if I knew what it was about I might be able to tell her and reassure her that it wasn't going to happen in real life. I heard her take a deep breath and she told me what it was about.  
"Well it started of alright, with me and Tony lying in bed last night but when I woke he wasn't there and I freaked out, I found out about the undercover op he and McGee were put on and starte freaking out, but he was fine until he mixed in with the cartle and he was shoot thats when I screamed" she told me and I pulled her in for a hug  
"I can't guareentee that he won't get hurt or anything but remember that he and McGee are being called out of that mission, they will come home and return to both of you" I said trying my hardest to reassure her without putting false hope in her mind. She nodded and cried a little bit more before she actually cried herself to sleep. I kissed her on the forehead and left the room making my way down to the other bedroom to take a look just to make sure that Abby was alright. Upon opening the door she looked like she was asleep but as I made to close the door she sat up a little bit and asked  
"Is Ziva alright?" I smiled at her and nodded  
"Just a nightmare that freaked her out" I told her and she nodded before I asked  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'm good Gibbs. Missing Timmy a little bit but understanding that he will be back as soon as possible" she told me and I nodded. She really surprised me and I smiled making my way into the room to kiss her goodnight and finally I made my way back out to the lounge and fell asleep on the couch.

When I woke the following morning it was to Sky's hand tugging on mine. I smiled and looked at her  
"What's wrong Sky?" I asked and she tugged on my hand some more before pulling me into the room where she and Ziva had slept last night. I walked into the room and saw Ziva in a ball holding her midsection and whimpering in pain.  
"Sky go to Abby and stay in there with her for a while" she nodded and ran into Abby's room. I rushed to Ziva's side and knelt on the floor next to the bed before feeling her forehead, she was realy hot and I pulled back the blankets to feel for a temperature on her back, only to find blood all over the sheets. I gasped before calling out to Abby  
"Abby call 911, we need an ambulance quickly!" Abby rushed into the room and gasped when she saw Ziva and I quickly got her to take my hand, she was squeezing it painfully and I looked down at her moving the stray hair away from her face.  
"Ziver you'll be alright sweetie. Abby's caling the ambulance and you'll be fine" I said trying to reassure her, Abby was still standing in the room and it was then that I noticed that she had left Sky in her bedroom and Sky had just managed to get out she ran into the room and squealed collapsing on the floor after seeing the state her mum was in.  
"Abby take Sky out to the lounge please, give me the phone I'll talk to the paramedics" when I saw her hesitation I said to her  
"Abs Sky really doesn't need to see her mother like this please just take her out of the room. Hold her tight and reassure her" I said as she grabbed Sky up off the floor and Sky screamed out loud calling for her mummy.

-Abby Point Of View-

I was holding a squirming Sky, she really didn't need to see her mum in the condition she was in, but being the loyal little girl I've come to know she is she would do anything to look out for those she loves. She was a total DiNozzo through and through, a complete mini Tony, only she happened to be a girl and like pink and Barbie dolls. She was clinging onto my shirt and wouldn't move her head out of my shoulder. I was so glad that my baby bump wasn't any bigger than the three and a half months that I was as it would've made having Sky cinging to me awkward for the both of us. I was rubbing soothing circles into her back and was trying to whisper reassurances in her ear but everything I said was meet with more sobs.

I was seriously worried about my best friend and what condition she was in, when I was on the phone to the paramedics they said that they were only ten minutes away, but what if it wasn't long enough for either Ziva or the triplets. This could be the end of the joy that Tony and Ziva had found and got from having triplets, if they lost any of them it would crush both of them. And it really wasn't fair at all. When the paramedics arrived I sent them down the hall to the bedroom and carried on comforting Sky who was really upset for good reason too. I put my worries on the back burner whilst I looked after Sky, she was alot youger than I was and probably didn't understand the situation her mum was in, what the risks where, what would happen to her mum? Hell not even I knew but it didn't matter. I was seriousy freaked out about this. Gibbs came out of the bedroom and called Vance saying that we weren't coming into work today and to get him to ring SecNav and rush both McGee and Tony home, it was urgent that Tony come home and if one was coming home urgently so was the other, McGee thought of Ziva like family, hell we were all like family so we all needed to be together.

**A/N: Hey guys so here is the next chapter, I guess the angst and anguish is going to go on for the next couple of chapters, so its going to be really sad. I cried writing the next couple of chapters but this one was the worst! Just a fair warning to all my lovely followers its going to get worse and I'm sorry but hey what is NCIS without a little drama 3 Love you all so much guys thank you**


	35. Chapter 35

-Tony's Point of View-

It felt ike forever since we arrived in Mexico with Agents Sam Hana and G Callen, but it had only been 24 hours. I missed the team but I missed Ziva and Sky more than ever. this was going to be so hard. We'd already managed to make contact with the cartle as newbies in this new cartle but from an extinct cartle up in Baltimore. We had a meeting with them in less than an hour, so here we were getting our fake personalities fixed up, with fake washable tattoos and facial hair, the correct clothing and everything that we would need to bust these guys. But everything was too easy, they wanted us there too early none of this kind of thing was ever easy and it wasn't going to be this simple. My gut felt heavy with worry for something and it didn't make sense. None of this made any sense to me and the rest of us.

When we finally were ready we mad eour way out to the car and drove to the meeting spot, only there was no one there. We waited for what seemed like forever until we heard a noise coming from the back of the building. We pulled out our guns ready to investigate and what we saw shocked all of us, but made me go into shock, complete and utter shock.  
"What the hell?" G said and I looked at her, the dead body lying on the ground, naked her body scratched to all buggery and the bruises evident on her body.  
"Meg" I said collapsing at her side. Everyone went silen, especially McGee who was really confused. Sam was the first to speak  
"How do you know her?" he asked, I grabbed Meg's hand in mine and said  
"She's my daughters mother. I saw her on a regualr basis until two years ago, when we stopped. Oh my god, when you said you were in deep I didn't think it was in a cartle that was as deep as this" I said explaining to them but more talking to myself than anything else.  
We managed to get as much evidence as we could before calling in the dead body and leaving the scene. I was thankful for the horrible biker gloves that they had made me wear otherwise I would've left a print on the victim and it would've made me look like the main suspect in the case. We needed to call this in to SecNav, he had been specific with his orders, any dead bodies and we had to call him. So we made our way back to head quarters and were about to ring SecNav when he rang us first. G picked up the phone and McGee followed me to the corner where I had headed as soon as we got in.  
"Are you alright Tony?" he asked concern written all over his face and dripping from his voice  
"No I'm not Timmy, the mother of my daughter, the one who birthed and carried her for nine onths has just been killed and we were the ones to find the dead body. One day I'm going to have to tell her the truth and this is so not what I wanted to have to tell her" I said and he looked at me sympathitcally he was about to say soemthing more when G called out  
"Tony the phone is for you. SecNav said its important" I rushed over to him and grabbed the phone off him before heading into a different room.

"SecNav its me, what do you need?"  
"Question how did you know the victim?" he asked cutting straight to the point  
"I slept with her on a regular basis up until two years ago, when we went our spereate ways, she is the mother of Sky" I said and he said  
"Ok well since it is someone you are close to we can bring the body back to the states, it may have something to do with the carte but it may not have anything to do with them at all. Anyways that is not why I called. You and the rest of the team are catching the next flight back to the states, G and Sam back to LA and you and McGee back to DC. Ziva is on her way to hospital and they think it has something to do with her pregnancy. She is in an induced coma at the moment for her own safety she lost alot of blood and they think that will help her recover. That is all I know at this stage. She is at Betheseda and that is where the rest of your team is. A car will meet you at the military airport to transport you and McGee to the hospital" SecNav hung up on me and I stood stock still in place. Why wasn't I there already? Why wasn't I with Ziva instead of down here in Mexico?

I must of been in this room by myself for quite a while because next thing I know I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned into the touch, thankfully it was Tim and I wrapped my arms around him and started to sob. He tensed a little before wrapping his arms around me and asked  
"What is it Tony?"  
"Its Ziva, she's in hospital something about losing alot of blood and her being in a medically induced coma to recover" I told him and he looked at me stunned  
"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded before saying  
"That was SecNav he called to inform us that we have to go back Sam and G are catching a different flight back to LA but we are going back to DC. We need to hurry" I said and McGee nodded.  
"Ok Tony lets go" he said and we exited the room. We reentered the main room and Sam andd G had all our stuff packed and ready  
"SecNav told me about what happened to your fiance. We are both sincerely sorry for what has happened to her in your absense. Are you ready to leave?" G said  
"Yes we are ready to go" I answered and McGee nodded his head next to me.

An hour later we arrived at the military air base and we said our goodbyes to G and Sam. They were leaving an hour after us but were ready to go home. McGee and I boarded the plane and as he sat next to me he smiled a little.  
"She'll be fine Tony. Its Ziva she will fight to come back to us" he said and I smiled weakily, I knew it was Ziva but there would come a time when she put herself through too much and she wouldn't be able to cope with anything like that anymore. Hopefully it woudn't happen any time soon, we had a family now she couldn't give up on us.  
"I know Timmy" I whispered trying not to let any bad thoughts come into my mind. Reluctantly I drifted off to sleep and missed most of the journey home which was a good thing cause I don't think I would of enjoyed it at all.

I woke to McGee's hand on my shoulder and knew we were back in DC. I smiled and stood making my way with McGee behind me out of the plane and down to the waiting car on the tarmac. When we got to the car I noticed the driver  
"Director what are you doing here?" I asked once the door was open and I was sure he could hear me.  
"Well SecNav couldn't get a car here waiting for you, and the others are all at the hospital waiting for some news on Ziva so I stood up and came out here to wait for you" he said smiling kindly. I had always liked Director Vance, he was a nice guy and had become even nicer to all of us since his wife passed away. Of course if he had to be he was as strict as anything but he was a good soul and I was forever thankful for that.  
"Thank you" I said and he nodded knowing how much it meant to me for him to be here.

Eventually after spending half an hour racing across town through the traffic I was making my way through the doors into Betheseda hospita and ran into the waiting room calling out  
"Where is Ziva David? Which room?" I asked and the receptionist looked up at me quizzically and asked  
"What is your relationship to the victim sir?" I looked at her like she was clueless  
"I am Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David's fiance. I need to see her to make sure she is alright" I said begging with the receptionist.  
"I'm sorry Mr DiNozzo but she is in a with the doctors at the present point of time, however I can get one of the nurses to take you up to the waiting room with the rest of her family" the receptionist said picking up the phone and calling down one of the nurses.

Finally ten floors up the hospital by lift and I was finally on the right floor, the waiting room and room that Ziva was in was for special cases for those who had the money and power to actually have a room to themselves, however with the navy paying for it I guess that would mean the privacy of having the rooms that we had. Tim was behind me and had been the whole time. Vance had told us that he would chech up on her tomorrow saying that he had a afternoon planned with his children. I took a deep breath before entering the room, everyone was in a tight knit bunch in the corner of the room and hadn't looked up when I opened the door. I looked around the room and couldn't see Abby or Sky anywhere only Gibbs, so I made my way over to Gibbs and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and looked up at me and smiled widely  
"Tony how did you get back so quickly? We weren't expecting you for another couple of days at the earliest" He told us  
"SecNav called our phone saying that Ziva was in hospital. How is she? What happened?" I asked  
"Ziva, Abby and Sky stayed with me last night. Anyways Sky came in and woke me up this morning and dragged me off to the bedroom her and Ziva stayed in. She was whimpering in her bed, she had nightmare last night and I was thinking maybe she was having another one, but I checked her temperature just in case and she was really hot, so I was about to check the temperature of her back when I noticed that the sheets were stained with blood. I called out to Abby to get her to ring an ambulance and when she was on the phone with the paramedics Sky came into the room and saw the blood and saw the condition Ziva was in and broke down in tears, she really freaked out. I managed to get Abby to take her out of the room but when the ambulance arrived she freaked out even more" Gibbs told me and I looked at Gibbs before pulling him into a hug  
"Thank you Gibbs" I said he had done good and had done the right thing. I wasn't too worried anymore now that I knew and had Gibbs reassurance.  
"Its alright Tony, anything I can do for you son" he said aloud and I burst into tears.

**A/N: Here you guys I'm feeling generous and I'm not entirely sure I'm going to be able to update for a couple of days and I really wanted to see your reactions. Its Tony's reaction to finding out about Ziva so I think it is gonna be really sad. I have realesed a poll as well to see what you think should happen to Ziva and the triplets.**


	36. Chapter 36

Gibbs, McGee and I all sat talking about the details of our undercover operation that wa supposed to happen when I thought of something that hadn't been talked about, that was almost avoided actually.  
"Gibbs how where they yesterday?" I asked  
"Who?" he asked  
"Ziva, Sky and Abby, how where they when they found out about the news?" I asked.  
"Well Ziva was as compossed as she could be since Sky had been screaming since breakfast, Abby seemed to be managing alright, and hadn't let it bother her work very much, she was just a little less enthusiatic. I took Ziva into the lift to talk to her about what she knew of the case you two were on and she told me that you had been sent on an undercover op to do something that you couldn't tell her about and that you had told her to tell Sky that you loved her and she did. Apparently Sky's intial reaction was that she was happy you were out saving the world making it a better place for her and her siblings but when Ziva was making them breakfast yesterday morning she freaked out and didn't leave her side. To talk to me she had waited until Sky was asleep before actually coming and talking to me, and when we returned to our desks she broke down in tears, at first I wondered what was wrong and then she said that Sky wasn't in her chair and that your shirt that she had kept with her since yesterday morning was gone. I sent out a search party for Sky and took Ziva up to Director Vance's office and SecNav was up there. We had an argument to which I will give you the details for at a later date. She went back downstairs and they told her they hadn't checked the fire exit stairs, she made it three flights of stairs down before she found Sky curled up in a ball and crying. Apparently she had wondered off to find Ziva and when she couldn't find her she stopped and curled up in a ball to wait. It took us fourty five minutes to find her and then Ziva took Sky down to Abby's lab where she slept for the rest of the afternoon" I told them. That was a lot and I was so proud of Ziva for staying strong for Sky and how well she had coped with Sky going missing, it was something I wished I never had to experience but knew I probably would at some future date, especially since Sky was entering the stage where everything had to be explored. She was good with orders but when something caught her attention she was first to make a move.

We discussed the case a little more before McGee gave me this look, that was his way of saying you have to tell him about Meg. So I took a deep breath and told him.  
"Gibbs, this morning we had a meet with the cartle, or at least thats what we thought. Earlier that morning Sam had gone out as his undercover self and talked to a couple of newbies to the cartle and roughened them up a little. Only the address they gave to us wasn't the address of the cartle, it could have been at a previous date but-" I said getting a little choked up, Gibbs looked at me and then at McGee before looking back at me and pompting with a quick  
"But what? DiNozzo" he asked and I carried on looking him straight in the eyes  
"Instead of finding the cartle we found a dead body. The dead body of Meg, the mother of my daughter, Sky's birth mum Gibbs. I keep beating myself up over it knowing that there is nothing I coud've done but it still hurts" I said  
"You mean to say that the mother of your adorable little girl was involved in one of the most wanted cartles in the history of Mexico cartle's. Why didn't you tell me?" he thundered  
"Gibbs when I was seeing her she wasn't. She hadn't even gone further across the country other than Baltimore and I'm sure of that. After we broke up I have no idea what she got herself into, all I know is that the day that Ziva and I saw her she looked spooked about something like she was being followed or something, she kept on saying that she knew she shouldn't have gotten involved in it and that was the reason she had left Sky with me. God damnit I tried to get it out of her, to get her to tell me so that I could protect her but she just kept putting it off and saying that she was fine, that she couldn't do anything like that for fear that something would happen to me and Sky would be left with no father" I told him and he nodded searchng my face, my eyes to see if I was telling the truth, he must of found it cause he nodded and said  
"Alright Tony. I believe you" he said and we discussed what would happen once the body arrived in Ducky's lab. It wasn't something that I really wanted to be discussing not when Ziva was in hospital and fighting for hers and the triplets lives. I couldn't deal with all of this, McGee seemed to notice my discomfort and changed the topic of conversation  
"Where are Abby and Sky now?" he asked  
"Oh well Abby took Sky out for lunch about two hours ago and she told me that she would take her back to my place so she could get some sleep, she slept through the night blissfully but I think with everything that happened this morning both of them need a sleep" Gibbs said. I nodded totally understanding the situation, and understanding why Abby was also sleeping, she was after all four and a half months pregnant she was showing now, and her normal bubbly personality was being taken from her and her hormones had sent McGee from her lab during the last case we did, because he had said something that she would usually brush off and laugh at but instead it had sent him back to his desk and Abby running to Gibbs for a hug before a sharp slap hit the back of McGee's head, remembering that I smied faintly and McGee looked at me questioningly  
"Just remebering the last case we did when you got Abby really upset and you got slapped by Gibbs for upsetting one of his girls" I said laughing a little and so did Gibbs until he stopped and said  
"If you upset Ziva Tony you will get a slap too" he said which made me sober up at the thought. I already got slapped enough I didn't need a hard one for upsetting Ziva even if it wasn't intentional.

We carried on in silence, just thinking through al the new information that we had been told me about what happened yesterday and this morning, it wasn't until my tummy started grumbling that I noticed what time it was and that me and McGee hadn't eaten since breakfast at 0600 this morning. I looked at the clock on the waiting room wall and saw that it was now 1830, I looked at McGee and he smiled at me knowing we were both thinking the same thing. Gibbs stood up and announced  
"I'm going across the road to the cafe and getting me a coffee and something to eat, I'm guessing you lot want something as well?" he asked and we nodded. He left the room and after a couple of minutes I moved coser to McGee and placed my hand on his shoulder, he looked at me a little shocked before he relaxed a little and I said  
"Thank you Tim, for keeping me grounded today and yesterday, for being there for me when I needed you the most, I truly appreciate everything you have done for me" he smiled and I pulled him in for a hug, bursting into tears against his shoulder. I couldn't break down like this in front of Gibbs, what would he think of me? But McGee and I had been through some difficult times together and everytime something happened to Ziva he was always the one who sticked by myside, the whole time.  
"Its alright Tony, we'll get through this, Ziva will pull through and your babies will be alright. Gibbs, Abby and I are going to be here for you, Sky and Ziva through all of this. I mean what are families for?" he asked, I pulled back and nodded my head  
"You've always been the little brother that I always wanted but never had growing up. I guess thats why I joke about so many things with you. I'm sorry if any of my jokes have ever offended you Tim, it wasn't my intention" I told him and he nodded  
"I know Tony, I've always wanted an older brother. I mean I had my sister but I protected her with every part of me, hell I almost gave up my job for her. But we've done alot for each other I agree. I really do love you like family" he said and I smiled through the tears. Why was it that the sad moments were the times when you felt the need to confess the feelingsyou had for someone, weither it be romantic or just as a friendly manner or what McGee, Gibbs and Abby were to me, my family, you always said the important things in these moments of weakness.  
"I love you too Timmy" I said and we hugged again. After we pulled apart we sat in a comfortable silence, waiting for someone to arrive, either with news on Ziva's condition, Abby and Sky or Gibbs returning with our food.

It was about ten minutes after Gibbs left that the doors to the waiting room opened and McGee and I looked up fully expecting it to be Gibbs even though he hadn't been gone for long. I smiled when I saw who it was, but both girls were standing in shock. McGee and I looked at each other and smiled knowing that we'd surprised them. Sky was the firrst one to break out of hr shock and ran into me with such a force that it left both of us a little winded.  
"Daddy, ew back" she said sobbing into my leg.

**A/N: Ok well here is the next chapter, some of you were actually looking for a breakdown in the story so I think this is the best that I could do for Tony. I didn't want to go completely full throttle on a breakdown. BTW they are not out of the woods just yet and there is more bad news to come. :( Don't hate me for the bad news please! Love you all so much 3**


	37. Chapter 37

It was about ten minutes after Gibbs left that the doors to the waiting room opened and McGee and I looked up fully expecting it to be Gibbs even though he hadn't been gone for long. I smiled when I saw who it was, but both girls were standing in shock. McGee and I looked at each other and smiled knowing that we'd surprised them. Sky was the firrst one to break out of hr shock and ran into me with such a force that it left both of us a little winded.  
"Daddy, ew back" she said sobbing into my leg.

I picked her up and sat on my knee and hed her tightly,  
"Yea baby girl I'm back" I said crying, kissing the top of her head before looking up and watching as Tim got up and hugged Abby who was now sobbing helplessly into his chest, he was whispering things in her ear and reassurring her that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. I looked her right in the eyes when she turned a questioning look on me and I nodded my head, she smiled and kissed McGee with so much force both of them stumbled and fell to the floor.  
"Nice one McGee" I said teasingly, continuing to rub circles into Sky's back. It took Sky about five minutes to finally calm down enough for her to say  
"I miss ew daddy, very alot" she said to me and I smiled kissing her forehead and saying  
"I missed you alot too baby girl. I heard you were a very strong big girl yesterday, I'm proud of you" I told her and she smiled a little before her face fell and she said  
"Mummy not well daddy. I is very scared. I no want mummy to leaf me, daddy please tell me mummy no leaf me" she begged fresh tears rolling down her face as she cried against my chest  
"I know mummy isn't very well at the moment sweetie but she is going to fight for us ok" I tried to reassure her as best as I could, without showing her how worried I was and how scared I was at losing her myself.  
"She has to come back to us daddy, like you did, when you come backed from being hero and saving people" she said and I smiled weakily, remembering all too well what my eyes had seen that morning, what we had found and what was probably back at NCIS right now in Ducky's lab having an autopsy done right now.  
"I know she does sweetie. I love you baby girl with all my heart" I whispered in her ear and she whispered back  
"I love ew too daddy" she said as the tears continued to roll down her face and we sat in silence.

It was when Gibbs got back with our food that we finally spoke again. He looked around sheepishly noticing Sky and Abby were now here as well and then looked down at the food  
"I'm sorry you guys I only got enough food to feed us" he said a little embarrassed  
"Its alright Gibbs we ate before we came. Sky woke saying she was really hungry so I took her out to get some food" Abby told us, he smiled and handed McGee and me our food and coffee.  
"So how long have you guys been back?" Abby asked  
"Just over five hours" Gibbs said, he hadn't brought much for himself but was reassured when we finished and thanked him.  
"So how are we going to work this?" he asked after a couple of minutes silence. We looked at him with questioning looks on our faces and he elaborated  
"I mean who is going to stay with Ziva, not all of us can stay with her once visiting hours are finished and I want the rest of you to go home and get some sleep" he said looking at us  
"I'll stay with her" I said and Gibbs was about to protest when I shot him a look and he agreed  
"Ok McGee and Abs you will take Sky with us, all of you are staying at my place tonight" Gibbs said and they nodded. Abby stood and tried to grab Sky back from me and she fussed, before screaming and clenching to my shirt.  
"Sky baby girl. Aunty Abby, Uncle Tim and Papa are taking you home to get some sleep, I'm staying here with mummy to make sure that she is alright. I promise and so does papa that when you wake up tomorrow and are changed and well fed that he will bring you back here to see us ok" she looked at Gibbs and he nodded she smiled weakily and reluctantly loosened her hold on me. I hugged her close and whispered in her ear  
"Be a good girl baby, ok" she nodded I smiled kissing the top of her head before saying  
"I love you baby girl" and she smiled and kissed me back before saying  
"I love ew too daddy". With that she jumped into Gibbs arms and they left the waiting room.

Ten minutes after they left one of the nurses from the reception desk walked in and said  
"Are you Mr DiNozzo?" when I nodded she ushered for me to follow her and we walked down one of the halls down to the room where Ziva was, there was another nurse in there who had just finished putting in an extra bed. I looked at the nurse and questioned  
"This was part of your directors requests for you" the nurse said and I nodded in understanding remembering that Vance had something about the requests he'd asked of the hospital staff. The other nurse filled me in on Ziva's condition.  
"Ms David here suffered alot of blood loss, it meant that she ran into high fevers and it may have efected one of the babies if not all of them, at the moment she is in a medically induced coma and we are in control of her breathing, however her heart is beating by itself. If her condition doesn't deterriorate over night we should be able to take her off the life suppourt and she will be breathing by herself again, the coma will start to wear off in the next 48 hours and when she does wake up her and the babies will be monitored for at lest 72 hours after that. The babies are on a monitor as well so we have a close on them. A night nurse will be in around 0100 to change her blood bag. It will be the last transfussion she will be needing, so her doctor will be able to do a check up and give us the all clear to take the life support off and stop the coma" I was a little overwhelmed with all of the details but eventually I managed to take it all in and when I did both nurses left and I sat by her side for a little while, moving the stray hair from her face and holding her hand. When I finally decided I was going to sleep I kissed her cheek and let go of her hand before sleeping in the bed that was about four steps away from Ziva's side.

I woke at 0100 to the night nurse changing the blood bag and checking the machines that were monitoring Ziva and the triplets, before the nurse turned around and I actually saw who the nurse was.  
"Helen. Is that you?" I asked sitting up a little in the bed to talk to her. Helen had been my nurse when I was in here with pnuemonic plague, she had been great and when Kate had been released a week before me she had been the only one who actually cared enough to stay with me. She had thought that Kate and I had been a couple when we had never even been intimate.  
"Tony, what are you doing here?" she asked  
"Ziva is my fiance" I told her and Helen looked at me and smiled  
"Well congratulations Tony, but what happened to Kate?" she asked  
"Kate passed away about 9 years ago now" I said and she looked at me shocked  
"Oh the poor dear" she said sympathitically.  
"Is she alright?" I asked motioning to Ziva  
"She is doing just great at the moment Tony, now you look after yourself" she said tapping my cheek before exiting the room.

The next time I was woken by the sirens going off, I jumped up and pushed the call button. Something had gone terribly wrong. I refused to leave when the doctors and nurses tried to get me to leave so they got me to sit on my bed and Helen was at my side reassuring me.  
"She will be alright Tony" Helen said over and over again  
"Its not just Ziva I'm worried about Helen, I'm worried about the triplets as well" I said and all the doctors looked at me and then back down at the monitor  
"We only have two heart beats, check the rest of the heart wave monitors they said and they checked back a couple of hours back to the time I first got here and there still was only two baby heart beats, back to when Ziva was brought in the day before and still only two heart beats on the baby monitor.  
"I'm sorry Mr DiNozzo but now we know why all of this happened, on of the fetuses hasn't made it. They are at a stage where this can happen to the babies however the other two are perfectly fine and healthy" the head doctor said and I looked at him in shock this wasn't the news that I wanted to hear and the fact that he'd tried to use the other two babies being healthy and safe was something that made it worse not better.  
"Could there be a reason why only one fetus has um, you know?" I asked wanting to know the truth and every possibility as to why all our babies didn't make it.  
"It could just be because that baby wasn't getting enough nutrients or blood. It could be because it didn't grow at the rate at which the other two grew these are both just guessess and I'm not entirely sure what it is at the moment. However I am positive that it will not effect Ziva and the other two babies" the doctor answered and I smiled weakily before the nurses left and I thanked the doctor. Helen stayed behind and asked  
"What is it Tony?"  
"I can't believe this has happened, we were so excited even Sky was excited about it and now I have to tell Ziva and Sky and my family that we have lost one of the babies. When Ziva inds out she is going to blame herself and hate herself so much. Its not her fault, it is not her fault, no matter what happens" I said bursting into tears.  
"Your right it isn't her fault, and you can tell them it will be hard but it needs to be done and quick question who is Sky?" she asked  
"Sky is my daughter" I said sobbing "She's aredy been through too much in the last couple of days I can't break her little heart she is so excited about having the babies at home" I said sobbing a little harder  
"I know its going to be hard for you Tony and its going to be hard for Sky to take in and understand but I'm sure she will take it in her stride. I will see you tonight Tony. My shift has ended and I will be back tonight" Helen said. I looked at the clock on the wall it was 0600, Gibbs was surely awake right now, and what I needed right now was the reassurance from him.  
"See you later Helen" I said as she left the room.

I took a deep breath before moving out of Ziva's room and back down to the waiting room. I pulled out my phone and hit speed dial two. Gibbs picked up on the second ring  
"Gibbs" he said, I was too chocked up to speak  
"Hello" he said and I still couldn't speak  
"Tony what is it? What happened? Did something happen to Ziva?" he asked and I shook my head, knowing he couldn't see it I said just above a whisper  
"Not Zi" and he asked  
"Then who Tony?"  
"Its the triplets. The monitors went off about an hour ago, at first they thought it was something to do with Ziva, they were checking the baby monitor when I asked if they thought it had something to do with the triplets, they looked at me before they looked at the monitor going back to when they put Ziva and the babies on the monitor yesterday. It only showed two heartbeats Gibbs. One of the triplets is de-" but I chocked on the last word I couldn't bring myself to say it  
"Tony are you sure?" he asked  
"Yes Gibbs I was in the room when they announced it. They said that the others were fine but they aren't sure of the cause. It could've been lack of blood to the baby or no food and nurtrients getting to the baby or that its growth rate wasn't as quick as the others so it didn't make it. It doesn't matter the cause Gibbs but when Ziva find out she will be devastated and so will Sky. Gibbs I need you here now" I said the fear in voice enough for him to say he would be there in less than an hour. I collapsed in one of the chairs and cried just wishing that all of this was just a dream and I was going to wake up and our babies would be fine.

**A/N: Ok I don't know if what I have said is entirely true but my friend did actually lose one of her triplets and the other two did survive and since Ziva isn't that far along I don't believe that it would effect the other two babies as much as it would've if she were say six months along. Ok we are almost out of the woods guys, and the next chapter is in Gibbs point of view, as he tries to reassure Tony that everything will be alright, as well as convincing him that he can indeed be strong enough for him to tell Ziva and Sky. I'm sooooo sorry if you stop reading my story now but I promise it will get better for them! **


	38. Chapter 38

- Gibbs Point of View -

I woke Abby and McGee but continued to let Sky sleep she was asleep in her bed. I told Abby and McGee that it was something to do with the babies and they came alert and were rushing to change and were out the door whilst I grabbed a change of clothes for Sky and then grabbed her and made my way out to the car. I drove to the hospital breaking more than the legal amount of driving rules to get to Tony as quickly as I could. When we got to the hospital I chucked the keys to Abby and said to them  
"Get Sky out and then make your way up" I said already half way across the car park. I remembered the fear I heard in Tony's voice, the hurt and pain and remembered that pain myself after losing Kelly and Shannon. I ran up the stairs completely ignoring the lift, I had too much adrenalin pumping through me to stop until I reached Tony's side. When I did he was standing and I pulled him in for a hug whispering that everything woud be ok. He was crying on my shoulder and I knew that this was what he needed to get better. It was his way to let out his hurt and pain without using alcohol whilst mine was to bottle it up and put it to good use during a case. I held him close even when McGee and Abby walked into the room with a still sleeping Sky, to which I was thankful and I'm pretty sure Tony was too. Abby and McGee looked at us and kept an eye on each other, holding hands and squeezing them every so often just to make sure the other was still there.  
"Tony will you be alright for about twenty minutes I need to let Vance know that we won't be in and neither will Ducky. I'll call him and let him know" I said pulling back to make sure that Tony was alright and could manage a couple of minutes without me there with him. He nodded and Abby who had been standing next to McGee handed him Sky and made her way over to Tony and pulled him in for a bone crushing hug, just having Abby near seemed to relax him a little and I smiled knowing that if Ziva wasn't there to keep him sane Abby was a good fix to keep his mind off of things and since it was getting nearer 0700 Sky was about to wake which meant that she would be seeking out Tony's embrace and love. He needed to be strong for his baby girl especially since she wouldn't completely understand the situation.

I made my way out down the hall toward the stair case, and opened the door, because of the lift not many people would be bothered with using the stairs which meant I had the stair case pretty much to myself. I dialled the all to familiar number of Director Vance's office number, knowing that he would probably not be there just yet. When there was no answer from Vance or his assistant, I dialled his home number. On the fourth ring he picked up  
"Vance" he said sleepily  
"Director its Gibbs" I said letting him know it was me  
"Gibbs what can I do for you at-" he paused a little probaby checking an alarm clock to see the time "0645?" he asked. I took a deep breath, as hard as this had been for Tony to tell me it was going to be a sore subject for a very long time.  
"Something has happened to the triplets. McGee and Abby are here with me and Tony and I'm about to call in Ducky just to double check what the doctors said" I told him and Vance stayed silent for a couple of minutes before saying  
"Exactly what has happened to the triplets Gibbs?" he asked concern clear in his voice  
"They have lost one of the babies Vance. They think it may have been the cause of Ziva's blood loss" I told him and he gasped  
"Alright Gibbs you look after our agents and I will call for an update later tonight" he said hanging up. I felt bad for Tony and Ziva, this was going to wither bring them extremley close together or it would completely tear them apart when neither one of them could really control anything that happened.

I dialled Ducky's number and he greeted with a rather cheerful  
"Good morning Jethro. What can I do for you this morning?" again I took a deep breath before explaining what had happened to Ziva and the triplets, or at least telling him all the news that I knew.  
"Its the tripets, Duck. One of them is dead but the others are fine, they don't know what the cause of it could be. Tony is distraught and fearing the time when he has to tell Ziva the heart breaking news and I'm fearing that this will either bring them closer together or completely tear them apart and we can't have that, Duck, I can't lose my children to something like this" I said tears streaming down my face as I voiced my concerns.  
"Gibbs you do know that you just claimed Ziva and Tony as your own children right?" Ducky said trying to lighten the mood a little bit.  
"I know Duck, I love these guys with all my heart anything that would tear them apart would not be good for either of them. They have fought so hard Duck I can't see them torn apart. Neither will be able to cope without the other" I said  
"I know Jethro. Alright I will be there in half an hour" Ducky said. I said my goodbyes before placing my phone back in my pocket and instead of heading back to the waiting room were my family sat in heart break I made my way back out of the hospital across the street to the cafe.

-Abby's Point of View-

I held the man I had thought of a brother since his very first day of working with NCIS 11 years ago tightly in my arms. He sobbed quietly into my chest as I watched Gibbs find a secluded place to ring the director. When I was sure that Gibbs had disappeared from sight I kissed Tony's check, he looked up at me a look of shock on his face, taking the haunted look from his face for a couple of seconds at least. He made his way over to a seat in the far corner of the room before I made my way over to the seat next to him. I took his hand in mine looking across the room at McGee who smiled lovingly at me, knowing that I was probably the only one who could get what was troubling out of him and then try my hardest to make him feel better or at least for Sky's case hiding his emotions, the poor girl was probably already traumatized enough after having Tony leave her and then seeing her mum in pain and having lost a lot of blood, and then spending most of the day in hospital only to wake up here again this morning. It was silent for a very long time  
"Tony whats wrong?" I asked squeezing his hand and he squeezed back  
"I uh I" he took a deep breath looking at me and then to McGee who smiled reassuringly at him, he continued  
"One of the babies died. Thats why Ziva lost all the blood that she did, it was because she miscarried one of the triplets" he said fresh tears running down his face, I gasped tears falling down my face. I couldn't believe that something this horribly tragic could happen to my "brother" and my best friend, they didn't deserve this, they had fought so hard to get here to where they are now in their relationship, I really hoped that this didn't effect the relationship that they had and if it did it made it stronger.  
"Tony that is horrible"McGee stated as he held on to a slightly restless Sky, who was beginning to wake up.

**A/N: Ok well here is chapter 38, and I know all of you are upset about what happened to one of the triplets and how tragic it is but all of you have proven to be loyal to be no matter what so I have updated it as quickly as I can. I love you all! **


	39. Chapter 39

-Tony Point of View-

I stood and composed myself as best I could and hoped that Sky wouldn't pick up on the fact that I hurt way too much right now.  
"Daddy" Sky murmured as she looked around the room, I held out my arms just as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she held up her arms and I grabbed her out of McGee's arms and held her tightly, not even bothering to hide the fact that I was crying yet again. When she looked up at me she placed her hands on my face and asked  
"Daddy what wrong?" I looked around the room for help from Abby and McGee and they looked at me helplessly, stupid emotions, I so wish I had been able to keep my emotions under control until after Ziva woke up and I could tell her the truth, with Ziva at my side. I looked at Sky, looked her right in the eyes and said  
"One of the babies didn't make it sweetie" I said and she looked at me a little surprised, saying  
"Maybe they went somewhere, where ew think they went daddy?" she asked  
"I think that they might of gone to heaven, thats where all the good people who have been especially good go, they go be with all the other good people who aren't here with us anymore. Maybe they are with Aunty Tali?" I suggested and Abby broke down in tears at my suggestion whist McGee gasped in surprise  
"So they be in a good place with good pepole who love them?" she asked and I nodded my head  
"Yes sweetie they have gone to be with people who love them" I said agreeing with what she said. She then rested her head against my shoulder and I knew that she was going to be alright.

-Gibbs Point of View-

I travelled up the lift this time and made my way back to the waiting room to give them out the breakfast that I had brought everyone. I was just about to walk in when I heard Tony reassurring Sky that her little sibing had gone to heaven and that they were in a safe place. I smied, Tony was such a good father and Sky dotted him. He knew when she was hurt, when she was sad, when she needed a hug and when she was happy and ready to do something new and exciting, every parent knew these things and Tony was a very good example of one parent who didn't mind doing the hard stuff for his baby girl or going that extra mile for her. I was unbelievably proud of what he had achieved in that time. I opened the door and made my way into the room, handing Abby the bagels with butter and apricot jam on them, a new craving that had been her number one priority for the past week and a half. I gave McGee his scrambed eggs and bacon, Tony the Big breakfast filled with baked beans, fried tomato, fried banana, bacon and egg. Once he sat Sky down on the floor I gave Sky her breakfast of pancakes with maple syrup, I was glad that she was still in her pjs as I had only grabbed her one change of clothes and we didn't need her to be all sticky for the rest of the day.  
"Are you alright now Tony?" I asked as I ate the pancakes I had brought myself  
"A little" he said trying to give his famous DiNozzo grin, but all he could do was manage a weak impression of it. I looked at little Sky and saw her digging into the pancakes that were in front of her, the plastic knife and fork lying forgotten on the floor after Tony had cut it up for her into bite size pieces. Her hands were covered in maple syrup and all I could think was I'm so glad that is not me who is going to have to change her and wash her hands. I looked around the room and found Sky's baby bag by McGee's feet and heaved a sigh of relief we would be alright.

-Tim's Point of View-

I felt incredibly sad for my best friend and the man I thought of as my older brother, this was probably the most difficult thing that he had had to face, more difficult than going to Somalia and thinking that Ziva was dead, it was one of his babies who was dead, who he would never get to meet and it wasn't fair on him in the slightest, he would have to tell Ziva the devastating news and as well as we all knew Ziva it was obvious that she would blame herself for it. I was so pleased that he'd been able to tell Sky she seemed upset about losing a sibling but she was coping with it better than the rest of us. I just hoped that nothing would happen to Abby and my baby boy I don't think I would be abe to handle it as well as Tony is. Tony was always stronger than me, he never showed his pain unless he really hurt and I think he had every right to show his pain right now. I looked over at Sky who had finsihed her breakfast and decided that because she had made a mess of herself I would take her to get changed. So picking up her bag and picking up a rather sticky little girl I made my way into the bathroom and changed her. She was babbling about how yummy her breakfast was and how much she loved her papa before I rubbed the sticky syrup from her face and hands using the baby wipes and she looked at me and smiled  
"Uncle Timmy are ew and auny Abby gona get marry like grandpa and grandma and mummy and daddy?" she asked and I smiled at her  
"Maybe once our baby is born sweetie we can't have Logey missing out on the wedding now can we?" I asked her glad that there was something for her to talk about that would keep her preoccupied instead of worrying constantly over Ziva and her babies.  
"Guess not. Can I be in the wedding?" she asked and I smiled  
"I have to talk to Abby first but I'm sure she won't mind you being a part of our big day Sky" I told her and she smiled widly  
"I love ew Uncle Timmy" she said and I smiled proudly  
"I love you too Sky" I said picking her up and carrying her and the bag of her things back out to the waiting room. She was babbling in my ear as I sat her down and grabbed one of the books out of her bag and started reading it to her whilst she clung to her teddy bear, it was a pale blue colour and was soft as soft could be and she took it everywhere with her.

The book I red to her was Cinderella and she sat there listening to it as I read, and so did everyone else. It was something that could take everyones minds of the reason we were all gathered here in this room waiting for some kind of news.  
"So she locked Cinderella in her room! The stepmother put the key in her pocket and left. Gus and Jaq saw everrything. "We've gotta get that key!" Jaq cried. Gus agreed. The two brave mice managed to get the key from the stepmother's pocket. They struggled with the big heavy key up the tall stairs. Jaq and Gus had to hurry! The Duke had just arrivedd. His footman carried the glass sipper. Anastasia tried on the slipper. Her foot was too big! Drizella tried the slipper next. She couldn't even fit her toes in the slipper! "Are there any other ladies in the house?" asked the Duke. "There is no one else," the stepmother answered. The Duke was about to leave when Cinderella came down the stairs! Jaq and gus had freed her! "May I try on the slipper?" she asked. But the cruel stepmother tripped the footman. The footman fell. And the slipper broke! Luckiy Cinderella had the other glass slipper. Of Course it fit perfecty! Cinderella and the Prince were soon married. It was a dream come true. Jaq and Gus weren't surprised becaue they always knew that if you keep on believing, thats just what dreams do! The end" I announced and I looked down at Sky was now asleep in my lap, I looked at Abby who was smiling happily and Gibbs watched with pride. But it was Tony who I looked at last and knew I had done something right. He looked at me and mouthed  
"Thank you" at me and I nodded my head. I was happy to read to Sky it was something I enjoyed doing. Ducky arrived shorty after Sky fell asleep and we all were thankfull for a new distraction. He looked at me with Sky and ushered for Tony to follow, I exchanged glances with Tony and made sure he knew I would look after his baby girl and keep her safe whilst was with Ducky.

-Tony's Point of View-

I followed behind Ducky as we made our way down the hall back down to Ziva's room, I was feeling incredibly nervous with every step I took and knew that there was a good reason for it. Ducky stepped into the room and made his way straight over to the monitors hooked up to Ziva's belly monitoring the babies. He clicked his tongue and turned around to where I stod still standing in his doorway.  
"Anthony I am so sorry. But it is true son one of your children has indeed passed away" he said placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, I nodded my head not expecting anything more than that.  
"We can check which ones are still healthy when Ziva is awake and off her meds if you want" he suggested and I nodded  
"That would be nice Duck. Can you please tell the others I'll be in here for a little bit longer" he looked at me and smiled he made his way over to the door and turned toward me and said  
"Do you know that if you talk to her she will hear you maybe it might help her return to you" he suggested and I shook my head I had never thought of that before but it was definately something I was willing to try especially since they had come out and told me that Ziva had been taken out of her medically induced coma and it was up to her to wake up now.

I sat in the seat next to Ziva's bed and grabbed her hand in mine kissing the back of it. Before I leant over her and making sure I avoided the cords and wires connecting her and the babies t their monitors I kissed her lips before sitting back down on the seat next to her bed.  
"Zi, please come back to me and Sky, I'm home and I'm safe and so is Sky. We need you here, Sky is upset and I'm barely holding it together for her. Just please come back to us. I love you Ziver" I finshed and I heard a faint moan come from her lips, shooting up straight from the seat to a standing position, pressing the call button for the nurse, I stood by her side and smiled happily as her eyes flickered.

**A/N: Stayed tuned for the next chapter, yay Ziva is coming back to us. Also in the next chapter Ziva's reaction to losing one of her babies and how she takes it out on Tony! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I love you all don't forget to review, follow and favorite**


	40. Chapter 40

"Zi, please come back to me and Sky, I'm home and I'm safe and so is Sky. We need you here, Sky is upset and I'm barely holding it together for her. Just please come back to us. I love you Ziver" I finshed and I heard a faint moan come from her lips, shooting up straight from the seat to a standing position, pressing the call button for the nurse, I stood by her side and smiled happily as her eyes flickered.

Her eyes flickered and she looked around the room, I squeezed her hand as she lightly squeezed mine, she looked at me next and she beamed happily  
"Tony" she breathed her voice obviousily a bit gravelly from her time being unconcious  
"Hey Zi" I said moving closer to her and kissing her lips she kissed me back before I pulled back reluctantly and looked her in the eyes, seeing the relief and love she had for me shine through.  
"Oh my god I missed you so much. When did you guys get back?" she asked  
"Yesterday afternoon" I said with a smile on my face.  
"What happened to me and the babies?" she asked after a couple minutes of searching my face, obviously I hadn't hidden it well enough for her.  
"Ms David your awake. Its so good to see that you have come back to us. I will just check over your monitors and then I will go retrieve your doctor and he will go over yours and the babies conditions with you and your fiance" the nurse said, my face fell but I was glad that I wouldn't have to be the one to tell her, I loved her with all my heart watching her reaction was going to be hard enough for me let alone telling her what happened to our babies.

-Ziva's Point of View-

Tony was hiding something from me, I could see it in his eyes, there was a deep pain masked behind the happiness and relief that I first saw in his eyes when he woke up, I needed to know what it was but I couldn't ask him in front of the nurse and the doctor would be here shortly that didn't give me much time to ask him what was troubling him. The nurse finished checking over the monitors conected to me and then left saying that the doctor should be here in a couple of minutes. When I saw her dissappear down the corridor I turned slightly in the bed and looked Tony in the eyes.  
"Tony what happened to me and the babies?" I said my voice quivering with emotion that were beginning to become unbearable. He looked away from me standing to move closer to me he placed his hands on both sides of my face and just stared me in the eyes, I saw the hurt and pain, the sadness and sorrow that he was showing me and it felt like torture.

"Zi I -" he said and the tears that started running down his face became unbearable for me to watch. I felt bad trying to get him to tell me what was wrong, I had caused this pain. I heard the doctor clear his throat and Tony jumped backwards turning to the doctor  
"Hello Ms David I am your doctor, Doctor Stevenson. When you were admitted to the hospital yesterday morning we had you under a medically induced coma for the sake of you and the babies. You had lost alot of blood and we had to give you and the babies a blood transfusion to make up for the blood that you lost. Now how are you feeling at the moment pain wise?" Dr Stevenson asked  
"Fine thanks Doc, I'm just worried" I said looking toward Tony who was still holding my hand whilst he cried silent tears next to me.  
"That is perfectly normal given your condition. Now last night the babies heart monitors went off and we had to check that and yours to make sure that you were all alright. This might be hard for you to take in especially given your condition Ms David but -" I cut him off and said a little tensely worried about what the doctor was about to tell me, if it was something to do with the babies I understood why Tony had broken down in tears.

"Doc just please whatever it is tell me" I begged, I needed to know but I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to know  
"One of your babies passed away Ms David -" and that was the last thing I heard as I went into a trance, one of my babies was dead, it was never going to see the world, meet its parents or family, never going to see the light of day. I screamed and burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably as the horrofic news set in and the words repeated in my head, getting louder with every statement. I was aware of Tony's arms going around me as I hit his chest, puching it until I finally gave up and just sobbed into his chest as he held me close. It was my fault, all of this was my fault, losing the baby to ending up in hospital, causing Tony this heart ache and seeing him in so much pain, every single piece of what had happened had been my fault and he'd had to deal with the news by himself for however long he had known.  
"This is all my fault" I sobbed into his chest, as I clung to his shirt "all my fault" I choked out and Tony shushed me, rubbing soothing circles into my back as I cried into his shirt  
"Ziver this is not your fault, none of this is your fault. The doctor said it could be any thing from having too much stress to not enough nutrients getting to the baby. It is not your fault" he said trying to persuade me that it was anything but my fault. I pulled back from him anger rising in my throat his expression made me lose it  
"It is too my bloody fault, they were growing inside my body DiNozzo, I couldn't even give the babies enough nutrients to keep it alive, I stressed them out, doesn't matter what the cause was I'm not good enough for these babies!" I thundered the shocked expression on his face told me how hurt he was, however he still tried to comfort me.  
"Its not your fault Zi. If you were stressed out it was because of me, I left you the day before, left you with Sky by yourself" he said trying to get me to see that he could've been the cause just as much as I was  
"Your right it could've been because I was stressed that you had left or that I was freaking out because you'd left me here alone with Sky, and I hate it that you left and that this happened and I hate that I've just found out about losing one of my babies. I hate myself and everything. Please leave" I told him my anger unkept and I felt ike I'd just lost my head  
"Zi please don't make me leave" he begged trying his hardest to stay.  
"Go Anthony, I don't need you, I don't love you just leave me alone" I stormed he looked at me shocked and then left the room when he turned back to me and I could see the hurt and tears in his eyes. I felt a twinge in my stomach and instantly felt bad for saying the things I did, I wanted to call him back to take the words back but I couldn't not now, I knew Tony well enough to know that when he was upset you had to give him time to cool off before confronting the issue. Why? Why on earth did I say those things? To make it worse I used his full name, something I only did when he was truly in trouble and he knew it, but this was neither his fault nor mine. God I hated myself right now.

-Gibbs Point of View-

When the nurse walked out toward Ziva's nurse I knew that she had woken and that she was about to be told the devastating news. Everything was fine until Tony walked out twenty minutes later tears streaming down his face and a look of immense pain plastered on his face. I was the only one still remaining, Abby and McGee had taken a still sleeping Sky down to the cafeteria to get some drinks. I was torn, go see Tony and comfort the man who was obviously in pain because of something that had been said between the two or go straight to Ziva and see how she was feeling. I decided to go after Tony. I searched the floor and found him down the fire exit stairs, the stairs that I had used when I was making my way up here this morning. I sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulder, he straightened up a bit before he completely let lose all of his emotions. I sat there in silence waiting for him to talk, knowing he eventually would, it was who Tony was after all.  
"She yelled at me Gibbs, said she didn't love me and that she didn't need me. Why did she yell at me Gibbs?" he asked, turning toward me and I could see much more clearly the pain that was hidden there, I also noticed the look of a scolded child. I felt bad for Tony, he was trying to reassure his fiance and all he'd done was get yelled at for trying.  
"You know its her way of coping with things, you also know better than anyone else that right now she is beating herself up about everything that has happened. She will eventually move on but its going to be hard Tony, she just woke up from acoma and was told that one of her babies had not made it. She was probably taking it out on you because she needed to let it out somehow and you were the only one there" I said trying to explain what I thought Ziva was trying to do.  
"But what if she doesn't love me Gibbs? What if all of this was a mistake? This past year" he asked  
"Tony you and I both know Ziva has lost way too much in her life, hell right now she's probably in her room beating herself up for yelling at you and saying what she said. As to your questions, would she have committed herself to a relationship with a person she didn't see herself having a future with, she is your soul mate Tony, you are hers she needs you right now Tony for better or for worst. As for if this was all a mistake, would she have stayed when Sky turned up on your doorstep, would she have signed the adoption papers with you, done all the things she has for that little girl who is down with Abby and McGee getting a drink, would she have said yes to your proposal, kept the babies? Tony if she didn't love you or have the true deep feelings she has for you she wouldn't have stayed here with you" I told him trying to get him to see that she really did love him and that everything she had just told him, all the doubt that had been put into his head was all nonsense.  
"I need a break for a little bit" he whispered  
"I understand that Tony and I think that having a little seperation from her and from everyone else will do you some good. But you better not run away. Give yourself a day max and come back and talk things through with her. In the meantime I will stay here with her and Sky" I told him and he nodded his head  
"I'm not running Gibbs I promise, but thank you for this. I'll see you later" he said getting up and walking down the flights of stairs.

I got up from where I sat and made my way into Ziva's room, she was beating herself up I could see it in her expression, worse was the fact that she was crying. I made my way over to her side and kissed the top of her head  
"Good to see you awake Ziver" I said and she smiled weakily  
"I'm not to sure it is" she said her voice weak with emotion.  
"I talked to Tony. He told me what happened Ziva, he's defeated and hurt" I said telling her a little bit about what I knew from their conversation. She looked at me and frowned  
"I wake to find Tony at my side, I wasn't expecting him to be here Gibbs. Then the nurse comes in and she tells me that she needs to check the monitors I was about to ask what he was hiding from me when the doctor walks in and tells me that something went wrong last night and that one of the triplets didn't survive. I start beating myself up and blaming myself and Tony tries to get me to see that it wasn't my fault, that there wasn't anything I could do to stop it from happening. He say that it could've been a lot of things that caused ur babies death but if it was because of stress it was probably his fault, because he was the one who had left. I felt s angry Gibbs, I tried to get him to understand that it was my fault I just got so frustrated with him and asked him to leave, he looked like a scolded puppy and begged for me not to make him leave. I knew I needed to be alone so I got rid of him the ony way I knew how, I pressed the button that I knew wuld tear him apart, I told him I didn't love him" she sobbed. I moved to sit on the edge of her bed and held her closely as she cried, just letting her emotions and tears run out.

"Do you think I was stupid in sending him away Gibbs?" she asked her voice raw when she spoke about twenty minutes later, I looked down at her and said  
"I think you did what you thought you needed when we both know that what you need is somewhere walking around DC, lost in thought and beating himself up about how bad it is that he screwed up so badly" she looked up at me quizzically and elaborated  
"I'm just saying that whatever happened here is going to have to sorted out, you love each other so much that it hurts both of you to even argue a little, now yu've had your first major fight as a couple, and understand me when I say this, its not going to be your last but if you truly love each other you would see past all of the bad things and focus on the good, like having Sky with you and the two remaining children growing inside you" I told her and she nodded her head. I carried on holding her until she fell asleep. Kissing the top of her forehead, I silently moved from where I sat and made my way out of the room, out of the hospital and across the street toward the cafe, where I got my usual black coffee.

**A/N: These guys aren't out of the woods just yet guys, I promise they will be out of the woods soon enough! Love you all so much 3**


	41. Chapter 41

-Tony's Point of View-

I walked around town for what seemed like forever, before finally ending up at the one place that felt like home, a place that had been a safe haven for me for many years. I sat at my desk and logged onto my computer, checked my email and then logged off. I sat in my seat and stared across at the empty desk where the love of my life sat when she was at work. I smiled and thought of the first time I ever meet her, from her clothing to her fresh israeli accent. I snapped out of my trance when I heard someone clapping there hands right next to my ear, I looked up and saw Director Vance beside me looking at me quizzically  
"Agent DiNozzo what are you doing here?" he asked  
"I needed an escape. Ziva and I we kinda sorta had a very big fight. She told me she didn't love me and that she blamed herself for everything" I said not even hesitating to talk to the Director.  
"So Ms David is awake?" he asked and I nodded  
"I imagine that you are happy that she is alright but are somewhat conflicted between your emotions at the moment?" he asked and I nodded, why was I so easy to read today.  
"Does it have something to do with her and you having an argument that made it difficult for you to stay in the same room?" he asked again and I nodded, he smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder  
"Tony no matter what happens between the two of you that women loves you more than I have seen anyone love in a long time, if she said something to hurt your feelings its a testament to how well she knows you, she knows enough about you to push a button that hurts deep down but isn't what she really intended to do to you whilst she was trying to find her space" he told me and I looked up at him confusion written all over my face.  
"I was married along time Mr DiNozzo, nineteen years this weekend. I know what it feels like to have those feelings that have been there since the beginning. I knw what she said wasn't intentional Tony its just an excuse to hide from the situation she has been faced with" he told me and I nodded in understanding. He left me alone making his way toward the lift before turning back toward me,  
"My kids have been begging for you to come over again. If you want to have some dinner and then maybe I can drop you off at the hospital after you've eaten" Director Vance said and I smiled getting up from my desk and following him into the lift.  
"How are Kayla and Jared?" I asked as I entered the lift  
"Both are doing fine, Jared managed to get a high report card at the end of last term and Kayla has done the same both have Jackie's smartness" he said smiling widely  
"They must make you very proud, Leon" I said thinking about all that has happened to them since their mother passed away almost two years ago now.  
"Every single day Tony" he said as we exited the lift and he showed me toward his car.

"Kayla, Jared I have brought a dinner guest" Vance called out to his children both hesitantly made there way out of the dining room and into the lounge their faces brightened when they saw me and ran into my arms  
"Tony!" both of them squealed  
"Jared, sup man, how's it hanging?" I asked doing the hand shake that we had made when Ziva and I had baby sat for Vance after he had found something in Jackie's will that didn't make sense to him.  
"Oh you know, school, homework, basketball and my mates all doing the same old same old" he told me and I smiled  
"Basketball huh? I didn't think you liked it?" I asked the young teen who had told me last time I saw him that he would rather be caught dead than be on a basketball team.  
"I took your advice and tried something new. According to my coach I'm good" he beamed with pride and I did too, he had taken my advice something that not alot of people did so I fet very special.  
"We'll have to test that out one day soon, Jared" I said and he nodded his head smiing. I looked toward Kayla and noticed that she had grown a considerable amount since the last time I saw her, her hair was down to her hips and she had a side fringe. She was now about 5ft 8'' and I smiled at her  
"Wow who's the goregous young woman I see before me?" I asked and Kayla went all shy, hiding her face and smiling.  
"You really think so Tony?" she asked and I nodded  
"Oh absolutely" I said and kissed the top of her head "You are goddess" I whispered and she beamed kissing my check and leaving the room heading to her bedroom I think. Jared left as well and I followed Vance into the kitchen as he prepared the meal.

"Thank you for that Tony. Since Jackie died Kayla hasn't had much fun with growig up, I mean she's sixteen and she does look like a goddess but she hasn't had much girlie contact with older women apart from their sitter and she doesn't talk to her much" Vance told me, I frowned before saying  
"Well how about I ask Ziva to organise a girls day out with her and maybe even Abby I mean it can't do any harm. They all get along really well so its not like they're not going to get along" I suggested and Vance looked at me and smiled  
"I think that would benefit her quite alot actually. She looks up to Ziva and Abby so it might do her some good" Vance agreed. I smiled and then thought of something  
"Vance do you mind if I go talk to her for a minute. I want to ask her something?" I asked and he shrugged letting me go.

I found Kayla in her room and knocked she looked up and smiled at me, gesturing for me to come in.  
"Hey Tony what can I do for you?" she asked pulling out her desk chair for me to sit on.  
"Do you think I could possibly ask you something?" I asked her and she nodded  
"Go for it" she said and I smiled  
"When I last saw you, granted it was almost two years ago now and you hadn't really gotten over your mothers death, you seemed so confident in yourself, like you had the world at your fingertips and you could do anything you wanted too. What changed?" I asked and she looked away, before she got up and walked across the room walking tward her wardrobe and pulled out a box, she took something out of the box and handed it to me.  
"When my mother died and dad handed us the things that she had left us specifically in her will, she had written two letters one for me and one for Jared. What she wrote to me she said that no matter what happend, what I did she would always be proud of the litte girl I was and the young women she had gotten to know. The last time you were really here I was having too much fun to keep my wall up, but now its all I can think about, is this wall, it keeps the pain out and the good in. Especially since my first boyfriend dumped me less than a week ago. He never told me I was beautiful or gorgous, he never talked to me about anything and never listened to me when I spoke, he was just using me as the arm candy, it lasted about four months before he dumped me and told me I was a worthless piece of trash. Tony it really hurt my feelings so I closed off everything and all emotion and just carried on, working my butt off to keep my grades up for not only mum but for dad. I love my dad, he is the only family I have left and I don't want to let him down. I can't let him down" she said, I held her close as she cried  
"Kayla I hope that one day Sky is as strong as you are. And your ex, is a wrothless piece of crap, if he didn't appreciate you or take the time to listen then he isn't worth your time. As for not letting your father down, I don't think you can do that you are to good to do anything like that, you love your father and your father loves you so much Kayla. But you need to be your own person, do things that are right for you, if you really like it and its something that you want to do, deep in your heart and soul then its what you should be doing, and your father will support you no matter what" I said and she pulled back and smiled kissing my cheek as she wiped away her tears  
"You are going to be such a great father to your new babies and I know that Sky is so lucky to have you" she said and I kissed the top of her head  
"Your dad is lucky to have you Kayla, just remember that he loves you with all f his existence and you'll go far" I finished getting up and leaving her room, as I got to her door she called out  
"Thank you Tony" I smiled back at her and nodded my head.

I walked out of her room and saw Vance standing right outside her bedroom a step or two down the hallway.  
"She's right Tony, your children are going to be so very lucky to have you" Vacne said turning around and making his way back to the kitchen, I followed him back and I said  
"Vance if I did something wrong then I'm sorry but its just she didn't seem like herself I was curious to find out why she wasn't acting like herself" I told him  
"Its alright Tony. There is no need to explain yourself, you picked up on something I missed and I didn't confront her about it. I thank you for giving her someone to talk too" he said trying to reassure me that I hadn't done anything wrong or betray him in anyway.  
"Your welcome Leon" I said as he grabbed four plates out of the cupboard and dished up the food.

Once the dishes were done and Jared and Kayla were in their rooms studying, I said my goodbyes to them and then went out to Vance's car. He followed shortly after and we were on our way back to the hospital. I rode in the lift in complete silence as did Vance once I walked into the waiting room I saw Sky and she ran into my arms, Gibbs stood and made his way to our sides.  
"Ziva fell asleep about three hours ago, she said to wake her up if you came back. Tony she was truly beating herself up about what she said to you. Take Sky with you she said she wasn't going down with out her daddy. If she falls asleep just put her in the hospital bed you slept in last night. I nodded and made my way down the hall kissing Sky's head as she babbled in my ear.

-Gibbs Point of View-

"Tony's really good with kids" Vance said his eyes not leaving the hall were Tony and Sky had just exited through.  
"He is" I said and looked at Vance searching his face for what had brought this up and then he said  
"After Tony left here he did some walking around and then stopped by NCIS. I found him and asked him what he was doing there and why he wasn't here with Ziva. He told me about the fight and I gave him the best advice I could think of. I asked if he wanted to come see Kayla and Jared and have something to eat. When we got to my place he was like Jared's best friend and he even talked with Kayla, got her to open up about what was troubling her. Gave her some pretty darn good advice too. But the thing that is still killing me is that I missed whatever he saw" Vance told me and I smiled.  
"I know, he's pretty darn good at finding things that the rest of us miss. As for him being good with kids, I guess its just him trying to be a better father than what his own was to him" I told him and he nodded in understanding.  
"I'm glad he did that Gibbs, it was the first time in months that I had seen Kayla smile" he told me and I smiled at him, offering to escort him back down to his car on my run across the street to get some food and drink for Abby, McGee, Sky and myself.

**A/N: I think that Tony really needed the time away from Ziva and the hospital to clear his head, and I know that a lot of you don't like Vance all that much but I feel like it was needed in a time when he is so upset and emotional. Personally I think he really helped Kayla and Jared!**


	42. Chapter 42

Tony's Pointof View-

I walked into Ziva's room with Sky still tightly clinging to my neck and she was whispering things in my ear. I smiled and told her that everything would be alright. Once I was sat on the chair next to Ziva's bed Sky started moving in my lap, trying to escape and sit with Ziva as she slept. I shook my head at her  
"Sky sweetie mummy has lots of cords on her and if they get disconnected it will be bad for the babies and mummy" I told her and she frowned but nodded in understanding. We sat in silence before Sky turned in my arms and looked me in the eyes  
"Daddy you not going to leave us gain are ew?" she asked me and I squeezed her tightly  
"Not if I can help it baby girl, I have too much to live for back here at home sweetie" I told her and she smiled.  
"So ew stay here with us, forever?" she asked and I nodded  
"Forever" I promised.

A few minutes later we heard Ziva wake, she turned her head toward us before motioning for me to push the button for her bed to be adjusted so she was sitting in a more comfortable position. Sky who hadn't seen Ziva since she came in yesterday morning was jumping up and down on my lap, she held out her arms and squealed in delight  
"Mummy" I placed Sky on the bed and Sky being mindful of all the cords Ziva was connected too managed to find a very comfortable spot resting her head on Ziva's baby bump, listening to her stomach. I smiled at them both and waited in silence.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked her and she smiled at me  
"Good" she paused before saying "Gibbs told me I did alot of damage. I was expecting a huge up burst from you" she said, I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but correct her  
"Out burst Zi. And I had a little time to think about it and a heart to heart with Gibbs, Vance and Kayla, it reminded me of the promise I made you when we started in this relationship, the promise that I have repeated through every thing since then and I know I shouldn't have left you alone but what you said hurt Zi, its going to take a while to get over it but I'm here Ziver, we are engaged to be married and we have two babies still on there way, I know its going to be hard to get over, I bet you we won't ever get rid of the pain but we can't beat ourselves up over spilt milk it won't do us any good. Lets be the best we can with situations we are faced with and make the most of eveything after all thats what soul mates do" I said and she smiled  
"I'm sorry Anthony; I truly am. I never meant to hurt you with the words I say but I did. However I am going to put that behind me and focus on what is happening in the here and now, and our future. I have the most suppourtive family and the most ridiculously handsome man as my fiance a beautiful little girl to call my own and two babies who are going to be the crowning glory to our amazing little family" she said happily  
"At lo levad" I whispered kissing the top of her head, she smiled up at me and said  
"I know" she grabbed my face and kissed me softly on the mouth and I eagerly kissed her back.

I looked at Sky once I had sat back down in my seat and saw that she had fallen asleep. I smiled and moved the stray hair from her face, tucking it in behind her ear and then I looked back at Ziva and said "I love you, my heart, my soul my everything" she beamed at me and said  
"Love you too, sweet cheeks" I smiled at the nickname she had given me almost nine years ago now. I knew we were far from fixing this whole thing but to hear her apologise and for us to be here in the same room instead running away from this which was a step in the right direction. It was a couple of minutes later when Gibbs walked in and sat on the bed that I had slept on last night.  
"Is everything alright now?" he asked  
"For now" we both said at the same time.  
"Well there better not be anymore fights for a long time guys, I don't want to be running interferrence for a long time" he said and we smiled  
"Of course not Gibbs" I said and squeezed Ziva's hand tightly. Gibbs stayed with us before saying that he was going to head home, before he left he told us that he would be heading into work for a while to help Ducky with his new arrival. When he said this he looked at me and I nodded my head in understanding.

When Gibbs had been gone for a couple of minutes Ziva looked at me quizzically and then asked  
"What was Gibbs talking about?" I looked at her and frowned, I really didn't need her stressing out anymore and I didn't her to freak out about anything.  
"Tony?" she questioned  
"When McGee and I were undercover we had been called to a meeting with the gang we were trying to meet. However when we arrived we found something that really surprised me" I told her getting chocked up on emotion  
"What is it Tony?" she asked and I looked at her seeing the reassurance in her eyes  
"It was Meg. She was lying on the floor dead Ziva. Sky's mother. I just freaked and had to leave the room, Tim came and he consoled me before we got a phone call from SecNav saying that we had to leave the mission and come home as you were in hospital. I seriously freaked out when I heard that from SecNav. The only thing that kept me together was knowing that I had Sky and the rest of this little family here with us, I had people who were able to support me even though we all needed supporting" I told her and when I looked into her eyes I saw the tears that an down her face, she smiled weakily and squeezed my hand before she sobbed  
"I'm so sorry for causing all this pain". The look that she had on her face made my heart melt and I felt bad for leaving her she didn't deserve all the pain, so I got up and sat on the otherside of the bed and pulled her into my armsholding her tightly as she sobbed  
"Zi its not your fault babe" I said and within a couple of minutes she quitened down. It was only when I looked down that I saw that she had fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled and kissed the top of her head before making my way around the other side of the bed and picking up a sleeping Sky, kissing the top of her head before making myself comfortable on the other bed in the room. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was out like a light.

I woke the next morning and turned in the uncomfortable bed, looking over at my sleeping daughter and fiance, I felt my cheeks spread widly and watched them closely. After a couple of minutes I heard the familiar sounds of Sky starting to wake, I got out of the hospital bed and made my way over to her side. When she opened her eyes she looked around and then looked at me, she smiled and held up her arms for me to pick her up. I gladly picked up my little girl and held her in my arms as she woke up properly. I looked at her and when I did I found her smiling up at me,  
"You hungry baby girl?" I asked and she nodded her head. I grabbed a pen and piece of paper that had been kindly left to keep Ziva entertained and wrote her a quick message.  
Ziva  
Gone down to get some breakfast, I'll bring you back something.  
Tony

So with that away we went, I carried Sky to the lift and she pressed the number of the ground floor and we waited for it to reach the approriate level. I walked out of the lift and walked into someone, when I looked up I saw Abby and Tim standing there they smiled at us and I smiled back  
"Where are you guys going?" Tim asked  
"The cafeteria to get some breakfast have you two eaten yet?" I asked and they shook there heads  
"Come on then my shout" I told them and we all walked toward the cafeteria. Sky who had finally woken enough to actually think about food was bouncing up and down at the selection of food she could choose from. She was pointing at a gingerbread man covered in icing and m&m's and I grabbed it for her and one for myself as well, I also got her a drink and grabbed myself a fruit salad and Ziva a fruit salad ass well before going back and getting another gingerbread man. I got a cappuccino and a freshly squeezed orange juice for Ziva and then paid for Tim and Abby's things as well, Abby getting herself a fruit salad and chocolate muffin and McGee getting himself a fruit salad and ginger crunch, as well as their normal drinks, a latte for McGee and a decaf CafPow for Abby. Once they were all paid for we made our way back up to Ziva's room and sat eating our breakfast as we waited for Ziva to wake, I removed the note and placed it in the bin, before continuing the conversation we were having.

**A/N: Ok well I'm not that pleased with this chapter but I guess it will have to do. Anyways, I would really like your opinion on something to write about, something that could happen when Ziva gets out of hospital, and once Meg's case is solved. Please give me some ideas, remember that if it involves Abby as well as the DiNozzo's (Including Ziva) then it needs to be something that they can do whilst both are pregnant. Thank you for the love and support you guys have been giving me with this story it really helps.**


	43. Chapter 43

We waited for Ziva to wake and ate our breakfast, Sky making a little mess trying to eat her fruit salad by herself, so I grabbed her and put her in my lap, helping her eat otherwise there would be more food on the floor then there was going into her stomach. Abby was demolishing her breakfast like there was no tomorrow and McGee was watching his girlfriend in amazement obviously wondering were all the food was going to. I smiled and when Sky announced that she was full I put her empty container in the bag and put her gingerbread man to the side, saving it for later. Sky sat in my lap as I ate my fruit salad waiting patiently for any sign that her mummy was going to wake in the near future. It was less than five minutes later when Ziva opened her eyes and smiled at us, noticing not only us but Tim and Abby in the room as well. I got up and kissed her before leaning my forehead against hers and whispered  
"Good morning beautiful" in her ear, she smiled and looked at Sky who was bouncing up and down next to her bed. I saw this and smiled before picking up my baby girl and putting her down next to Ziva, she smiled and moved closer curling up in Ziva's side before looking up at Ziva and saying happily  
"Mornin mummy" Ziva smiled and kissed her check.  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Abby asked, ever the sympathetic best friend toward Ziva she moved closer to Ziva's side and held her hand.  
"I'm feeling really good today, eager to get out of my bed and get moving again" Ziva said smiling and I smirked when I heard the door open and the nurse walked in.  
"Well that depends on what the doctor says. I will go get him now and then we can do a check up on your babies and have a sonogram. However some of you will have to leave" the nurse said. I looked over at McGee and Abby and they nodded their heads, getting the gesture  
"We'll see you later Ziva, Tony and Sky. Hopefully in the next couple of days" Tim said grabbing Abby's hand  
"See you later Tim" Ziva said smiling at the McGee. Abby was more reluctant to leave, but she said  
"You get better Ziva and you do as the doctor tells you" she turned in McGee's arms and waved at us until we couldn't see them down the hall anymore.

Five minutes later the doctor was in the room and Sky was back on my lap as the doctor did his check up on Ziva and the babies before he did the sonogram. The screen was positioned enough for Sky and I to see the screen from where we sat in the chair next to Ziva's bed, I held her hand in support. When the screen started showing up the inside of Ziva's belly and focused on a small object the size of a apricot I smiled reassured that there was still one of my babies alive inside of Ziva. I looked down at Sky and asked her  
"Do you see the baby Sky?" she looked at the screen and frowned, shaking her head I pointed at the baby and when she saw it she beamed looking up at me and saying  
"I see the baby daddy, I see it!" the look of excitement on her face made my heart melt, having Sky here was a good thing if it meant we got to see reactions like this from her.  
"This baby is a baby boy" the doctor said I looked at Ziva and squeezed her hand she smiled back. When the doctor focused on our second baby Sky squealed excitedly and said  
"There the other baby daddy, right?" she looked up at me for confirmation  
"Yes baby girl thats the other baby" I confirmed and she smiled happily, bouncing up and down with excitement.  
"This baby is a baby girl. Congratulations Ms David and Mr DiNozzo" the doctor said. I beamed with pride happy that we were getting one of each, it meant that Sky would get a little sister and brother, which would be amazing for her. Sky looked at me and said  
"Baby brother and sista" she leant over and placed her hand on Ziva's belly rubbing circles into it. Ziva was in tears, crying happily.

When the doctor said that Ziva was healthy enough to be sent home, he gave her some precautions, no lifting of objects that were too heavy or doing anything that would cause pain to her, and to have lots of rest. I nodded in agreement, so as I signed he discharge papers for her she got changed and Sky sat on the floor with one of her dolls that had been put in her baby bag. When Ziva exited the bathroom I rounded up our bags and held Sky's hand as we walked out of the room and thanked the nurses and doctors at the nurses station before heading over to the lift and heading down to the parking lot. Once inside the car, Ziva's stomach rumbled and I chuckled a little as I belted Sky into her car seat. I grabbed her fruit salad and the gingerbread man that I had brought for her and she took them greatfully. Sky who saw Ziva eating looked at me and asked  
"Ginbread man daddy, please?" I smiled at her and handed her the gingerbread man, kissing the top of her head as she said "Thank ew daddy".

When we got home I took Sky upstairs and put her to bed as she had fallen asleep in her car seat on the way home. Ziva went straight to the couch as I did so, then I made my way to her side before grabbing the phone and checked the voice messages. There were four messages the first from a computer fixing company, a scam as many of these things were, the other three were all from my dad. The first one from him saying that he had arrived in Paris succesfully and they were enjoying there honeymoon. The next was him saying that they might stay in Paris a little longer than expected as they were having so much fun and the last one was from yesterday morning, saying that they had heard about Ziva and wanted to know if I wanted them to come home for their comfort. I looked at Ziva, pleading with her to let me ring them she nodded her head and smiled, squeezing my hand. I dialled the cellphone number that dad had given me at the wedding saying that it was the only way to reach them whilst they were away. It took about half a second for him to pick up and he sounded like he hadn't slept in weeks.  
"Anthony? Is that you? Are you alright? Is Ziva and the babies alright?" he asked bombarding me with questions. I sighed and said  
"Yes dad its me, I'm fine and Ziva is too. We're a little upset and heart broken but we are fine" I said and he didn't respond for what felt like a really long time.  
"What was wrong with Ziva?" he finally asked. I took a deep breath and Ziva squeezed my hand  
"Uh she lost one of the triplets dad, something about it not having enough nutrients or something and it didn't make it. The other two are absolutely fine and healthy, growing at the right rate" I told him and heard his breath hitch  
"Oh Tony that is horrible. I hope you and Ziva are doing alright. Has she been discharged yet?" he asked  
"Yes dad we are doing alright. And she was discharged about an hour ago, we just got home" I told him there was beat of silence before he said  
"Ok I'm glad you are alright and that the babies are fine. You look after them all, do everything in your power to keep them safe and loved. I love you Junior" dad said, I paused and smiled before saying  
"I love you too dad. See you and mum when you get home" I said and hung up.

Ziva and I were curled up on the couch for what seemed like hours when we woke to a knock on the door. I stood and stretched, feeling my back cry in pain at the discomfort of sleeping on the couch. I looked down at my watch and saw the time, my eyes bulged when I read it, 1630, meaning that Ziva and I had been asleep on the couch for more than four hours. I made it to the door and opened it, to find Gibbs standing there. I smiled at seeing our boss standing at our door, I stood back and he followed me into the lounge before I went down the hall to wake Sky up. She hadn't much sleep in the last couple of days but even still she wouldn't sleep tonight if I let her sleep any longer than what she had done. She lay her head on my shoulder as she started to wake, and hid her face when we entered the lounge. I smiled at Ziva and Gibbs before whispering  
"Do you something to eat baby girl?" I asked and she nodded her head slightly against my shoulder. I looked over at Ziva and asked  
"You want something to eat Zi?" she nodded her head standing and making her way into the kitchen, sitting in one of the kitchen seats. Gibbs followed and I asked if he wanted anything, knowing Gibbs well enough to not even bother asking about getting a coffee for him. He shook his head holding out his arms for Sky. I tried to give her to him, but she just hid her face in my shoulder blade and refused to be moved. So it took about two times longer to prepare everything than it usually did because of Sky. Not that I was complaing all that much, she had had a pretty stressfull week and she was exhausted, there was only so much that a person can understand and take in at any given time, and since she was only a year old I think she was handling it rather brilliantly.

With the food ready and on the table, Gibbs drink of coffee in front of him, Sky's plate of food in front of me as well as mine and Ziva demolishing her plate of peanut butter and jam sandwhiches as well as her orange juice, we discussed what Gibbs and Ducky had been able to find out since he'd left for work the day before. Eventually we had a change of topic and Ziva and I decided to tell Gibbs about the babies.  
"We had a sonogram done today and we found out that we are having a baby girl and boy. They are the ones that survived" Ziva announced and I smiled, Gibbs face brightened to a more happier shade and he congratulated us. Hugging Ziva close as he was sitting next to her.  
"This is excellent news" he said happily.

**A/N: Here you go my lovely fans who have been so amazing, Ziva finally goes home! Yay and a little bit of Senior and Gibbs. Something that needs to be talked about! :p**


	44. Chapter 44

Perhaps it was the way that Ziva looked the following morning but I had to call Gibbs to say that I wouldn't be in that day. She was as pale as the white sheets that she was laying on and she was complaining about a sore stomach. So I got Sky up out of bed and got her dressed and feed, getting her ready for a play down at the park. When I went in to see Ziva she was curled up loosely in a ball, I leant down and kissed her head and she smiled weakily  
"How are you feeling?" I asked and she groaned before answering  
"I feel like I'm about to puke, stupid hospitals and the germs they carry" I smiled at her and kissed her forhead before saying  
"I'm going to take Sky down to the park. I should be back soon are you alright with me going for about an hour, no more than two" I told her, she nodded her head  
"Go Tony, spend some time with your daughter" I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.  
"Ok I'll see you later, if you need to contact me I have my cellphone and I'l take the car so I can get back to you quicker" I said and she nodded her head  
"Go Tony I don't want you to get sick" she said. So three minutes later Sky and I were down in the car and on our way to the park.

Sky ran around and played, making her way from each new thing that caught her attention. The swing however as always was her favourite. I pushed her higher and higher as she squealed with delight and I was happy that she was having fun, especially after the week that she had had. I was following her around the playground when she went through one of the tunnels and I had to get down and climb up the other support, she was hiding in the tunnel so when I got up on the other side she was back on the side we had started on and was running across the bridge at full speed. She triped twice and then when she got to the climbing frame like the good little girl she was she waited for me to catch up with her and when I reached her I placed her on the next level, she made her way over to the slide and called out  
"Daddy me and ew down side" I nodded and my way to her side, before sitting on the slide and pulling her into my lap. At the bottom she ran to the side of the playground and fell to the floor, I knelt next to her and just as I put my arms on her side she puked all down her front and onto the ground. Knowing how much she hated being sick I rubbed her back and pulled her closer to me. Just as I was about to pick her up, she puked again, losing all colour and begging for me to make it go away the expression on her face making me feel incredibly bad for her, she was my baby after all.

When I was sure that Sky was alright I made my way carrying Sky back to the car to clean her up so that she didn't smell like vomit the whole ride home. Eventually I walked in the door with a sleeping Sky in my arms and a bag of puke stained clothes. I walked into our bedroom and saw Ziva laying with a book in her hands reading in the silence of the day.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked as I sat on the bed by her side.  
"Horrible. Why are you back so early?" she asked me before her eyes rested on Sky and then the bag that I carried in my hands  
"Oh, poor baby, did she puke at the park?" Ziva asked and I nodded  
"Twice, she fell asleep on the way home though. I think she might have the same as what you've got. I just hope that its a one day thing, its not good for you to be sick with having the babies and we do not need you back in the hospital" I said and she held out her arms for Sky  
"You don't need to be sick either Tony, your immune system isn't what it used to be. Remember last time you were sick you were off work for a week" she said and I nodded  
"I know Ziva but you're my girls, I have to make sure you are both alright. Here you take Sky and stay in here. I'll make you some toast that always makes you feel better and I'll make some for Sky. I'll get you a ginger beer as well" I told her and she smiled.

Later that night when Sky was back in her own bed and feeling a little better, I lay next to Ziva and kissed her. She smiled at me, I smiled back and moved some of the stray hair from her face, some of the colour that she had lost during the day was now returning and she didn't look quite so pale.  
"Thank you Tony" she whispered as she cuddled up close to me her head resting on my chest as she drew lazy circles on my chest.  
"You are welcome Zi. Besides its the least I could do for the love of my life" I told her and kissed her forehead before pulling her close as she drifted off to sleep, with my eyes closed I fell asleep too, and we didn't wake until the alarm the following morning.

**A/N: Well I hope you like it and I know that Ziva just got out of hospital but this actually happened to my friend who was in hospital, she was clear to be discharged was home less than 24 hours and was vomiting worse than ever. She had caught a 24 hour tummy bug. Any way a little Sky and Tony moment and I think I like this chapter. So review, like and follow my faithful amazing people!**


	45. Chapter 45

I felt Ziva kick me awake the next morning and bolted up right in bed, I looked around the room and then finally looked at Ziva and she smiled at me, I glared at her but couldn't help the smile that spread across my face  
"Morning" she said kissing my lips before she pulled me back down in bed. Groaning I knew what she wanted and kissed her feverishly. Not even bothering that Sky would be waking up soon or the fact that I had to go into work today. I smiled wider when I asked  
"I'm guessing your feeling a lot better today sweetchecks?" she pulled back and beamed slapping my chest before kissing me again. When we broke apart to breath I said breathily  
"Yep definately feeling better" I pulled her back into my arms and made love to the love of my life.

After a passionate session of love making I got up and showered dressing for the day. When I made my way back into the bedroom I found Ziva fast asleep on the bed, reluctant to wake her I eventually woke her up and said to her  
"I'm taking Sky with me to work so you can recover and rest" I kissed her and she smiled.  
"Ok Tony" she said pausing before saying something that she remembered "When do you think we can move into our house?" she asked and I looked at her a quick expression of shock passing over my face before I beamed brightly,  
"Maybe if we have this weekend off we can move, and get the guys to help us move in, you and the other girls shouldn't be doing too much your all pregnant and none off us need any of you in hospital any time soon" I told her and she smiled  
"Really?" she asked and I nodded  
"How about I ask the team today and then we can start packing tonight when I get home?" I asked her seeking her opinion.  
"Yea ok my little hairy butt. I'll see you tonight, what time do you think you'll be home with Sky?" she asked  
"After six, I'll call when I leave headquarters. Just remember don't work yourself too much and I'll see you later" I said to her, letting her go back to sleep. I made my way out of the bedroom and to Sky's room, getting her baby bag restocked and full of toys and a coupe of changes of clothes, before getting her up and changed, feeding her and myself before we left to head to NCIS.

Sky and I got in the lift and she begged to push the button for the floor we were going on, since she didn't really know which number to press and the fact that she wasn't old enough to know numbers let alone large ones I pointed to the correct number and she pressed it, she looked up at me and beamed,  
"I did it!" she said excitedly  
"Yea baby girl you did do it" I said just as excitedly, when she looked at me and saw how proud I was she leant up and gave me a big sloppy kiss on my cheek. I loved it when Sky was happy with something she had just accomplished it was entertaining and a blessing to watch her so happy and proud of herself.  
"Daddy where is mummy?" she asked with a confised expression on her face, it was strange for her to be here without her mummy, I smiled and said  
"Baby girl mummy is at home resting, for her and the babies sake" I told her and she smiled  
"I like my babies" she admitted proudly kissing my cheek again.  
"I'm glad you like your baby brother and sister" I said happy that she was excited to be a big sister and look after her little siblings. She smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder. When we exited the lift I made my way over to my seat and sat Sky down on my knee, grabbing her colouring book and pencils out for her whilst I worked and checked my emails. I tunred in my seat and faced Tim asking him  
"Tim do you think you and Abbs will be able to help us move to our house this weekend?" I asked and he looked up at me and smiled  
"Of course"he said smiling happily before continuing with his work.

Gibbs walked in with his usual coffee and when he saw me and Sky at my desk he made his way over to us and held his arms out for Sky, she looked up and smiled happily upon seeing her papa, holding open her arms for Gibbs to take her.  
"How is my favourite granddaughter?" he asked tickling her stomach, a loud giggle emmitted from her and it made us all join in.  
"Papa me is good" she said kissing his cheek something that she had started doing in the last day or so. He kissed her back and she giggled some more, a faint little blush rising on her cheeks, something that made me smile, my little girl was bashfull something she definately did not get from me, Gibbs noticed as well and said exactly what I was thinking  
"That was not something I was expecting from your daughter, are you sure she's yours?" he teased, I scowlled at him and gave him the "are you serious" expression, McGee made his prescenes known at that moment and said  
"Of course she's his, why would she run around Abby's lab in nothing but a nappy, laughing happily as she did so. Besides she totally shows all resemblance to him" I looked at him and gave him a look that was translated to "Thanks man I owe you one". He nodded his head and went back to his work  
"I know guys come on seriously I was joking. I love Sky" Gibbs said trying to justify his statement. I nodded and as Gibbs phone rang he handed me Sky and she resumed her colouring in, whilst I got back to work. When Gibbs hung up his phone he noted something down before making his way to my desk and stood in front of it, I looked up at him and smiled before asking  
"Gibbs would you be free this weekend to help me and Ziva move in to our new house, I brought it for us as a Christmas present but then we've had work and my fathers wedding and Ziva in hospital?" I asked him and he smiled just like Tim had  
"Yes Tony I would love to help you and Ziva move into your new house and I understand, however Ducky needs to see you down in autopsy. Here give me Sky" he said holding at his arms as I stood up and made my way over to the lift making my way down to autopsy.

When I entered Ducky was conseulling a slightly distraught Jimmy and as I made my way further into the room I heard more of what Ducky was saying  
"It is perfectly normal that Breena kicked you out of bed, she's getting to the stage now where she's experienceing real discomfort and stress, her emotions are going haywire and there is nothing you can do to change them. Just think in less than three months you'll have an amazing baby here on the planet, ready to be looked after and taken care of" Ducky turned around when I cleared my throat and he looked at me  
"Oh Tony, I was waiting for you, come come" he said moving from Jimmy's side to the side of my deceased ex, the mother of my daughter who was upstairs with her papa and Uncle.  
"This may be hard for you, but Gibbs and I both thought that you should know the cause of death for Meg" he explained and I nodded, so on Ducky rattled with cause of death and the injuries that had scared Meg's skin. I looked at her body and remembered when we'd found her a memory that will always serve as a reminder that Sky will never meet her birth mother. I looked at Ducky and was about to leave when he called me back  
"Tony, I think you need to see this" he said handing me a piece of paper that was written in a handwritting that I had seen only once before.  
Tony,  
I truly hope that you get this. I have a confession to make; when I saw you I really wanted to tell you what I was mixed up in but I know that its a good thing I didn't. I know you could've helped me but I needed to help myself. I wanted to get out of the gang but I couldn't. I updated my will after I saw you and all the information you need is in a file that is locked away in a safe place, no one will ever find it. I just want you to know how much Sky means to me, she is the best thing that ever happened to me, I loved you Tony and I wish I could've known the love you share with your girlfriend, but I knew it could never happen between us but I know that you did care for me in a sort of unusual way.  
I'm sorry for everything Tony  
Meg

I felt the tears stream down my face and sobbed as I stood in the lift, boy was it going to be embarrassing if I was to enter the bull pen like this so instead I made my way to the bathroom and cried, before finally composing myself and making my way back out to the bull pen. I grabbed my daughter off of Gibbs and held her closely, kissing her face, her lips her nose and then whispering over and over "I love you baby girl", making myself cry again. Gibbs and McGee were looking at me funny as I cried into her little shoulder before giving each other questioning looks, why had this note turned me into mush? Trying to compose myself I choked out a strangled  
"Going down to see Abby" before getting up and giving Sky back to Gibbs before going down to Abby's lab, she was the only other person apart from Ziva who truly knew how to comfort me and that was what I needed right now.

**A/N: Well I'm so glad you've all enjoyed the last chapter and I really hope you like this one as well, I love you all so much for your support. Well you know the drill, remember to review :p**


	46. Chapter 46

-Ziva's Point of View-

I felt like being useful and I know that the doctor said nothing too physical or strenious but I needed to get up and do something to stop myself from going crazy from boredom. So I spent the day cleaning and packing even though I was supposed to be resting. The way I saw it though the more we got packed in the next day and a half the easier and quicker it would be for us to move out this weekend. I had finished in the bathroom and kitchen and was half way through finishing Tony's dvd and video collection before I got a phone call from Gibbs. Seeing the contact my heart dropped and I felt light headed  
"Gibbs what is it? Is Tony in hospital? Did he get shot?" I asked waiting for an answer, I didn't have to wait long to get the answer I was seeking  
"No Ziva, Tony hasn't been shot and he is not in hospital. He's down in Abby's lab and has been for over four hours, Sky just woke up and screamed for her daddy and mummy but accordding to Abs he's not willing to see anyone apart from you" he explained  
"I'll be there as soon as I can Gibbs" I said hanging up the phone. Rushing around the apartment, grabbing my shoes and handbag before locking the door to the apartment and making my way down to the car garage to grab my car.

I arrived at headquarters less than twenty minutes later and was in the bull pen five minutes later, making my way to Gibbs desk and grabbing Sky from Gibbs arms. Sensing it was me she calmed down and was ready to go back to Gibbs but I didn't leave until Gibbs had told me more about what had made Tony the way he was now.  
"What happened Gibbs?" I asked  
"Tony had gone down to see Ducky cause he had something to show him, thats really all I know before he came back up here and grabbed Sky off me and said he loved her before sobbing uncontrallaby, finally dumping Sky back in my lap and heading down to Abby's lab" he said and I turned on McGee who nodded his head saying that what Gibbs was saying was the truth.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can" I told them and both of the men nodded and Sky didn't even hear me.

When the lift dinged signalling I was down in Abby's lab I ran from the lift and made my way into her lab, searching frantically I found her and Tony on the couch in her office, his face was buried in her shoulder and she was rubbing circles on his back. I walked in and he didn't even budge or look up his usual persona of looking at everything and being in the know wasn't there. Abby put a hand on his shoulder and said  
"Tony Ziva is here" he squirmed and hid his face more.  
"Tony please, I'm here" I said making my way to his side sitting on the other side of him on the couch. As soon as I was by his side he moved and hid his face on my shoulder, I only caught a glimpse of what his face looked like and he looked miserable. Abby stood and left the room heading back into her lab to do some work. I just sat with him and held him close, comforting him the way he comforts me when I'm sad.

"Zi you have to read this" he told me shoving a piece of paper into my hands.  
"I don't really want to" I said but when he looked up at me and gave me the look I read it taking every single word in and understanding why he was so upset.  
"Oh Tony" I said hugging him closer and kissing the top of his head. After five minutes he finally sat upright and said  
"I'm fine. This is stupid! Why has this taken so much out of my system? Why does it hurt?" he asked and I smiled sadly at him holding onto his face in case he hid it and started balling again.  
"Tony its alright to cry about this. She was obviousily more than a one night stand otherwise you wouldn't keep going back for more, she obviousily has a special place in your heart, and she is the mother of Sky, she birthed and carried her for nine months, brought her into the world and then looked after her for ten months before she gave her up. You feel guilty and upset, hurt and betrayed. These emotions are fine to be feeling babe, it means you are human, you have a heart Tony, you are loving and caring and have done wonders in the world. I love that about you, that you still love people when they've wronged you and betrayed your trust, your willing to risk your heart to make their lives better, you've done that with you father and you've done it with me and you tryed with Meg, she was just alot more resitant" I told him and he looked at me shocked.  
"That is really good advice" he said stunned and I smiled  
"Thats what I get for living with such a sweet romantic and irresistable man. Besides I'm pregnant that could be it" I said and he smiled sweetly  
"Thank you Zi, for comfortting me and making me feel better and I'm sorry you had to be called in to look after me when your supposed to be resting" he said and I shrugged  
"Its alright, Tony I'm just glad that your alright. I love you" I said kissing him before holding him closely.  
"I love you too Zi" he said grabbing my hand in his pulling me up with him as he made his way out of Abby's office, making a brief stop to thank Abby before we resumed our path toward the bullpen.

"You feeling better now babe?" I asked turning in his arms before leaning up to give him a kiss which he glady returned  
"Much, Love you" he said and I smiled  
"Love you too" I said hugging him. We were in the middle of bullpen and Gibbs was on a coffee break McGee was sitting at his computer and had Sky with him at his desk, she hadn't even noticed we were back she was too busy colouring in her pictures.  
"Do you want me to take Sky home?" I asked and Tony looked at me and frowned a little  
"I thought you were supposed to be resting?" he asked and I smied guiltily before saying  
"I can look after our daughter Tony, she's not that much work besides I have no idea when you are going to be home and she needs her rest" he looked at me and smirked  
"You were ignoring the doctors orders weren't you?" he asked and I nodded guiltily  
"So what exactly were you doing?" he asked  
"Packing" I said with a smile on my face and he smiled too, before kissing me and saying  
"Eager to move into a house that has both our names on the papers?" and I nodded before pulling out of his arms and moving to where Sky was at McGee's desk.  
"Sky baby girl, I'm going to take you home so we can get some dinner ready and watch a movie how does that sound?" I asked and she smiled happily  
"Watch Robi Hood?" she asked, the Disney version of Robin Hood her new favorite movie, I smiled and nodded  
"Of course" I said and she smiled jumping up from where she sat and ran into my arms, I picked her up and kissed her forehead.  
"Daddy's going to pack your bag so that we can go home, isn't he daddy?" I asked turning and glaring at Tony and he nodded his head making his way to McGee desk before he slapped McGee on the back of the head for laughing uncontrolably at the whole situation, finally he had the bag packed and I kissed him goodbye, whispering in his ear that if he got home early enough we would top this mornings performance, I watched happily as he swallowed and retreated behind his desk.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay my loyal people**


	47. Chapter 47

-Tony's Point of View-

It wasn't long ago that Ziva and I were just in the beginings of our relationship, now over a year later and we were engaged with two babies on the way, we had managed to survive through some horrible things but we had also made it through some pretty amazing things as well. I was so happy with eveyrthing and content in everything that had happened, glad that Gibbs had accepted our relationship and had been very suppourtive of us from the word go. Today however marked the two year annieversary of the death of Ziva's father and knowing that it still haunted her to this day and would probably do so for the rest of her life, so I had planned a special day for us as a family. I got up extra early to finishing packing the picnic basket and freezer bags that I had started doing the night before, and had had to stop because Ziva was being very alluring. I had packed a couple of bags of clothing, hers, Sky's and mine all set in the back of the car along with the tent that I had borrowed from Gibbs. I finished packing things in the car and made my way into Sky's bedroom to get her ready for the journey, I had her wooly jacket in the back seat in case she needed to put it on but for now when I woke her I dressed her in her little cargo pants and a blue t-shirt with her little running shoes that were plastered with Winnie the Pooh. She smiled at me as she jumped up and ran into the kitchen to get her breakfast.

Ziva woke not to long after Sky was finished so I told her to dress in something comfortable and moveable she looked at me questioningly but otherwise obliged. Less than half an hour later we were on the road. Our first stop was less than half an hour after starting because Ziva said that the babies were sitting on her bladder and she needed to pee. I sat in the car with Sky who chatted happily in the back seat. Finally less than five minutes later we were on the road again and eventually we made it to the site we were staying, it had been the place where my father had taken me and my mum when I was really young, it hadn't changed much and when I had rung my father to ask if he still had the contact of the guy who hired out the land he arranged it and had contacted me back less than ten minutes later saying we were free to use the land. Only now it had cellphone reception and free wifi. The part of the land that we were on was the opposite side of the land than the actual camp site and was in the middle of a clearing so we had peace and privacy, but with the facilities that we needed like a bathroom, shower and kitchenette.

"This is beautiful" Ziva said in awe  
"I'm glad you like it" I said getting Sky out of the car as she fussed in her seat. She ran to the nearest tree and hugged it and Ziva and I smiled at each other before I called out to her  
"Sky no going were we can't see you" and she nodded her head, making her way around all the trees and hugging them. I emptied the car and then grabbed the ten that we would be using. Ziva offered to help put the tent up but I told her that Sky and I could do it so that she didn't hurt herself or the babies, she said that it was fine and started preparing some lunch.  
"Sky baby girl, come help daddy make the tent" I called and she ran to where I stood and helped unpack the bag. I was glad that Gibbs had a three roomed tent it made it feel a little like home and since Sky was not used to camping I think that anything that was close to home would be good for her and us.

It took us half an hour to put up the tent after Sky decided she was going to tangle herself in the tent making it rather hard for me to actually get it up without hurting her in some way. Eventually though when Ziva and I managed to get her out I hugged her close and smiled at her before kissing her with so much love that I was rather possessive of her, but she could of choked on something or strangled herself, my overreactive imagination was going crazy wild but we were here to enjoy ourselves so that is what we will do. We ate our lunch and then I told Ziva that I was going to take Sky down to the lake, she nodded and I got Sky changed before dressing in a pair of shorts and grabbing a towel. We were down at the water front, Sky playing on the shore and I was watching her closely like a hawk watches its prey. Eventually Sky had the courage to actually make her way to the water, so I took a hold of her hand and we walked into the bitter cold water, however Sky was too excited to be worried about catching a chill in the water so she decided that we were going to stay in the water.

After about twenty minutes I noticed Sky's teeth chattering and decided it was time to get her out, so I dried her off first before drying myself, I literally took my eyes off her for ten seconds and heard the painfull shriek of pain and then heart renching tears that came from where Sky lay on the ground. I ran to her side not even bothering with anything else, the towel still in my hand. I collapsed at her side and looked at her trying to find out where she had hurt hersef, my eyes fell on the scratch under her chin and the scratches that scattered both her hands and her knees. The blood that covered her body was a sight I never wanted to see on my daughter and now here I was looking at one of my worst nightmares.  
"Oh my baby girl" I said grabbing her up in my arms and holding her tightly.

**A/N: Here you go my lovey amazing followers and readers I hope you like it. I wanted a little family outing especially after everything that has happened!**


	48. Chapter 48

I rushed Sky back to the camp site and just as I reached the border of the camp site I called out to Ziva  
"Grab the first aid kit" she looked at Sky who was clinging to my neck and ran into the tent and grabbed the first aid, making her way to my side as I sat on the table in the middle of the tent. I sat her down on my lap and had to pry her arms from around my neck as she clinged to my neck,  
"Sky if you don't let mummy check your hands, knee and chin then they will get infected and hurt more and we don't want that do we?" I asked her and she shook her head against my neck  
"Then please let go of my neck and give mummy your hands" I pleaded with her, she shook her head and whispered  
"It hurts daddy" and my heart broke even more  
"I know baby girl but you've got to let mummy look at them please, we'll both kiss them better after mummy's checked them. Alright?" I asked and she nodded her head pulling her arms from around my neck and showing them to Ziva. Ziva sprayed them with water to wash any of the germs out of them and to disenfect the wounds before she put plasters on all of them to cover them and keep them from getting worse. I cuddled her until she started squirming, I kissed the top of her head and let her go.

"Are you alright?" Ziva asked, I looked at her and shook my head  
"This is the first time she's hurt herself Ziva, I took my eyes off of her for ten seconds" I said and she looked at me sympathetically grabbing my hand and squeezing it the way we always did when we comforted each other.  
"Thats how long it takes Tony, besides she's getting to the stage when she will be hurting herself alot more often. Maybe you could look into getting her into ballet or something where she could learn co-ordination skills, but you might have to wait until she's three before she will actually be allowed in" Ziva told me and I nodded, remembering a conversation we'd once had about Sky doing ballet and how I had promised to be there for her in the crowd and suppourting her. I also remembered the "I Will" list that Ziva had showed me a couple of months ago, the one that had said that the ex Mossad assassin had wanted to be a ballerina, I smiled and kissed her knowing that she was probably thinking about that as well.  
"I think that would be a great idea" I said and she smiled proudly.  
"Well whilst you were down at the lake, Gibbs called. He said that he, Abby and McGee are all on their way and will meet us here just before dinner" she told me and I looked at her shocked, I hadn't expected them to come, we had asked them if they had wanted to come about a week ago and then they had told us that it had depended on what was happening at work and if they had caught a case.  
"So they will be here soon then. I'm glad, I think that Sky will like it too, they don't get to spend all that much time together and think that Sky will really appreciate it because she was asking when Aunty Abby, Uncle Tim and Papa were going to get here" I told Ziva and she smiled, looking out the entrance of the tent when said people arrived and got out of the car, I scratched my head puzzled and asked  
"How long where we down at the lake for?" she looked at me and smiled  
"Only an hour, besides if Gibbs was driving then they defianetly took less time on the interstate" she said leaning in towards me and kissing me before walking out of the tent and hugged Abby when she got to her side.

Abby and Ziva were preparing dinner whilst McGee, Gibbs and I all put up the other tent that was to be where they were sleeping for the next couple of days. We were all having a lot of fun and Sky was being useful and helping us with putting up the tent. McGee stood up and looked up at Sky and saw all the plasters that were covering her body and looked down at me and then back at her  
"What happened Sky?" he asked pointing at all the plasters  
"I trip and fell Uncle Tim. It sore though" she said pointing to all of them and showing them all how much she had hurt herself.  
"Oh you poor thing. Did daddy kiss the all better?" Gibbs asked and I looked at him with a smile on my face, before I looked at McGee who had a funny expression on his face. Sky was nodding her head vigiourisly before she said  
"And so did mummy. They both kissed me all better" she told us and I beamed at her before grabbing her up in my arms and smothering her with kissess.

**A/N: Heya guys I love all your reviews. Please give me your opinion and tell me what you think as well as giving me some suggestions for the big number of 50 chapters, I would really aprreciate it. **


	49. Chapter 49

A month later and all the guys were gathered round my place whilst the girls went shopping. My father had even turned up for the event, it was more just a chilling time for us all out of work and away from our partners for a little while, especially now since Abby, Breena and Ziva were in the stage of grumpiness whenever they were in the same room as us. It was Gibbs idea that they go shopping as it was something that Ziva and Abby had been talking about doing for a while now and it meant that they could have some girl time. We sat all watching the baseball game, something that we had been planning to do for a long time ut never really getting the chance, all of us were fans of baseball having played as children and into our teens even McGee and Palmer had continued to play baseball.

When the game drew to a close we sat in silence for a while just sipping beer and eating potato chips when McGee announced  
"We went for our six month check up yesterday. Our little boy is doing fine and completely healthy. I have a picture here" he said pulling a picture from his pocket and handed it to me, I smiled at the little baby that was soon to be here, in less than three months Abby and McGee would have there own little bundle of joy to brighten up their lives. I handed it on to Ducky who sat next to me on the arm chair in McGee and Abby's apartment, a fitting place since it was the furtherest away from the mall that the ladies had choosen to go to. Ducky smiled at the sonogram and then proceeded to tell us about his first ever experience with looking at a sonogram, it was his cousin Joesph who he'd been looking at and apparently he had suffered from down syndrome, something that when he was born was a lot harder to identify in babies. Palmer smiled and congratulated Tim before handing the picture on to my father who smiled and clapped McGee on the back and said rather happily a big congratulations to him. Gibbs was the last to see the sonogram and smiled with a tear falling down his cheek, we all looked at him a little shocked before he wiped it away and we all pretended like we didn't see anything.

It didn't take long for McGee, Tim and Jimmy to start comparing notes on what our partners were doing and going through with their pregnancies. I was taking mental notes because we hadn't got to that stage in Ziva's pregnancy, although she looked more pregnant than Abby did and she was a whole month and a half ahead of Ziva, I guess thats what happens when your carrying twins. Breena had gone through the cravings and kicking Jimmy out of bed and was now onto the crazy unbelievable sex that was happening because she was in the need, not that Jimmy seemed to be complaining and from the sounds of it I was going to look forward to it, heated passionate sex with my beautifully pregnant partner was definately a priority. Apparently Breena hadn't been over emotional and so had no experience with what me and Tim were going through, everything we had to say was to be heavily guarded and thought through otherwise we would either get the tears that never seemed to stop or the anger of ten million fire balls and that was something that I would actually want to face compared to Ziva's anger. However whenever someone else was around she was pleasant and charming but as soon as we were alone she would go back to how she had been before we had guests, or she'd give me the death glare, something I actually feared. The whole time we were exchanging these things about our partners Gibbs, dad and Ducky sat in hyesterics. We kept on wondering what was so funny until it dawned on us that we really did bring this on ourselves, and in just a few months the cause would be a bundle of joy in our arms.

- Ziva Point of View -

Abby, Sky, Breena, Sally and I had been shopping for more than three hours when we stopped for a meal, Abby, Breena and I were all famished and in the mood for something either really salty or sickly sweet so we settled on McDonalds, getting some large fries and a thick milkshake just to quench both all our appertites. Sky got a happy meal and Sally went to the cafe and got herself a salad and a cappaucino. We ate in silence before Breena got up to go to the bathroom, and Sky was bobbing up and down in her seat I looked at her and said  
"Hey baby you need to go toliet?" I asked and she nodded grabbing my hand and we made our way to the bathroom, Breena coming along as well as she claimed that their baby was sitting on her bladder and making her pee like an elephant. Sky who was starting to sit on a potty at home to go toliet fussed when I tried to get her to go in her nappy and so I went into the mother child toliet and went toliet whilst she pulled her pants down and her pull ups before she sat on the toliet and went by herself. She sat there and looked at me smiling before she started singing her favourite song "Mary had a little lamb" and I smiled at her. Three minutes later and Sky declared that she was finished and was ready to was her hands waited by the door whilst I made my way to her side. We exited the stall and made our way over to the sink washing her hands with soap and drying them on the paper towels I handed her. Before she grabbed my hand and we waited for Breena to come out.

After five minutes of waiting and Sky announcing she was bored I called out  
"Breena are you alright?" and I heard a grunt before the door to the cubicle she was in opened and she made her way to myside clutching her stomach as she bit her lip, I looked at her and asked again  
"Breena are you alright?" she shook her head and I asked  
"What is it?" she looked at me and screamed out in pain and I looked at her and then asked  
"Did your water just break?" and she nodded, I looked at her stunned and then calmed down getting her to sit on the floor. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialled Abby's number telling her that Breena's water had just broken and to phone an ambulance before going to tell the mall security what the emergency was. She sent Sally into to get Sky to keep her entertained and when she did she told me that she would be in the toy store on the opposite side of the store or at the playground, I nodded and then turned my attention back to Breena, rubbing my stomach and praying that one they would both make it through this and two the twins wouldn't get any ideas, they weren't ready to be brought into the world, hell Breena still had another three weeks before she was due, but every one knew that babies had a mind of their own, and when they wanted to enter the world they did so.

It took twenty minutes for the paramedics to arrive and Abby was with them, they got Breena secured onto the bed and then rushed her out of the bathroom, but before she left we promised we would be at the hospital as soon as possible, first we had to go find Sally and Sky. Abby looked at me before we left and had a questioning look on her face, she stopped me and I looked at her confused  
"What is it Abs?" I asked my best friend in the whole world  
"Are you alright Zi? This isn't really what you needed to be a part of" she told me and I looked at her  
"I'm perfectly ok Abby, do you really want Breena to have been found by a stranger?" I asked and she shook her head and then looked at me sympathetically  
"What Abs?" I asked and she shrugged before she continued to walk out the door, this time I stopped her and turned her back to me  
"Abs! What is it? You should tell me?" I begged and she caved  
"I just think that you would've been more upset about this than you seem, because you've already lost one of your babies" she said and I looked at her smiing sadly  
"I'm fine Abs, ok. Honestly I was scared for her and for the baby but she's alright, she's in safe hands and besides I still have another four months at least till I'm due, and you have less than three now" I said and she smiled nodding her head in understanding.

We found Sally and Sky at the playground and had to spoil Sky's fun by saying we had to go back to the hospital, upon hearing that word she instantly looked to me and the babies and put her hands on my growing baby belly, the questioning look on her face enough but she still asked anyway  
"Is it the babies mummy? Is someting wrong?" I shook my head and answered  
"Not me baby, Aunty Breena, her baby is being born" I told her and instantly her eyes brightened up and she beamed  
"Aunty Breena having her baby?" she asked double checking the new information and we all nodded our heads  
"Oh yay. Aunty Breena having baby!" she squealed excitedly, causing a few shoppers to give us dissapproving looks like having a child happy and excited was a crime and others were smiling sweetly at us.  
"Can we go mummy?" she begged and I looked at her and nodded as she grabbed my hand and Abby's with her other and all but dragged us out of the mall, leaving poor Sally carrying our many shopping bags. Sally had come in her own car but had said that she would meet us at the hospital put our bags in the car and followed behind us. I buckled Sky into her seat and withing a couple of minutes we were heading toward the hospital.

**A/N: Here you guys go, I skipped forward a little in time but I really do hope you like it, and OMG the next chapter is the big 50. Thank you to all the loyal followers and fans, those of you who review and give me awesome suggestions I love you all so much you have continued to make this story thrive!**


End file.
